She's Silent
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Only two ppl know Gabriella's secret and those are the only two people she will talk to. She doesn't want anyone to know..she's deaf. Especially NOT Troy Bolton the horrible asshole. MAJOR MAJOR TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

Trailer

Hey guys! I totally forgot I wrote this story like ages ago!! So here it is, since it was one of my first ones its probably really crap but oh well. And the trailer is a bit long. Sorry about that! I don't care if you review me saying it's shitty. Coz it is!

xxx

**Trailer**

**Gabriella Andrea Montez**

_Shows her jumping on the trampoline in slow motion with a smile on her face_

**Was silent…**

_Gabriella shakes her head furiously and skips to another scene and she is nodding_

**Several people knew her problem**

_Fades from her mother to Taylor._

**She could read lips…**

_Shows Taylor speaking but that's in mute - and then Gabriella laughs and you can hear her laughing_

"_Good one Taylor!" she says happily_

**She could talk, only to certain people… but couldn't hear…**

_Has her back turned to someone who is trying to talk to her and she doesn't know she is there_

_-_

_Her mother is yelling at her from the kitchen but Gabriella is casually changing the TV channels in the living room (with subtitles showing) – and her mother puts her hands to her face._

_**-**_

_Shows her angrily communicating in sign language to her mother and walks out the door. _

**A certain boy and his posse burdened Gabriella with taunts and jeers**

_Troy and Chad are hanging around her laughing at her with a girl dangling from Troy's shoulder_

**They didn't know her problem**

"_Talk child!" Chad said mockingly_

"_Chad dude, I'm sure even her __voice__ is embarrassing!" Troy says and they all laugh _

_A tear slides down Gabriella cheek._

_Troy suddenly has a sad, guilty look on his face and he looks at the floor._

"_Leave her alone before I pound you into the floor!" Taylor says furiously. _

"_Naww little geeky Gabi can't even stick up for herself!" Zeke said laughing at the same time_

**A possibility of a friendship blossoms…**

_Troy passes a note to Gabriella saying, "will you ever talk? To me?"_

_-_

"_Why won't she speak to me?" Troy says seriously to Chad while watching her down the corridor at her locker talking to Taylor._

"_Beats me" Chad says and walks off_

_-_

_Troy's face goes completely blank and all expression drains from it when he sees Gabriella communicating in sign language with Taylor_

_-_

_Shows Troy winking at Gabriella in class_

_-_

_Moves to them sitting in the rooftop garden, both laughing as Gabriella tries to teach Troy some sign language. _

**Possibly more than friendship…**

_Troy pulls Gabriella into a hug_

_-_

"_Talk to me" Troy says gently_

_-_

_In dim light – Troy has his head near the nape of Gabriella's neck as he slowly runs his hand down her bare back_

**Possible hope**

_Gabriella enters a hospital entangling her hands restlessly_

**Love**

_Troy leans in to kiss Gabriella_

**Drama**

"_Gabriella come back! Please!" Troy says begging as Gabriella angrily walks down the staircase with Troy following her. "Please!"_

_Gabriella opens her mouth to speak to him as she had usually done, but closes it as she waves her arms about cursing him in sign language_

**She's Silent**

**Coming Soon**


	2. Gabi and Troy

Gabriella Montez

**Gabriella Montez**

Ever since I started at East High, which was exactly 2 years ago today, I have been living in the shadows. I mean, I'm great at school. I don't mean to boast but I'm a straight A student and the only ones who know that are me and my teachers, not even my own mother knows. But I never get recognition for it, maybe a pat on the back from my teacher. Oh, but there is always a congratulations from my best friend Taylor McKessi. We both get along so well, even though I can't hear her. But I can read her lips and I can reply with talking. You see I wasn't born deaf, the people who are born deaf have never learnt how to speak because they can't hear any talking. Taylor knows a bit of sign language as well and I'm so grateful for that. No one but her, my teachers and my mum know about me being deaf. It doesn't really bother me, I don't want it to be splashed around the school.

It's obvious that I get picked on though, that's the only recognition I've ever gotten. But the advantage is I can't hear what they say, I simply don't look at their lips and when my back is turned I don't even know if they're talking to me or not, so sometimes it works in my favor. But still, I do _know_ I'm getting bullied and it's simply not very nice. Especially by Troy Bolton, East High's most popular jock. But I like to refer to him as East High's most popular _cock._

**Troy Bolton**

Me equals East High's king. That's right. The words that sum me up: popular, confident, good looking and good at basketball. Oh and I get all the girls I want, and it's piss easy coz usually the girls I want also want me so it works in my favor. Best friends are Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. But those other millions of guys and girls tagging along at my feet are friends…I guess. Number of girls I have successfully pursued: 37, number of long term relationships I've had: 0, number of hook-ups: dude, I'm not even gonna count.

If anyone pisses me off or gets in my way, they'll have to deal with the consequences. Dude! Especially with that Gabriella chick, what the hell is with her? She like never talks, the only thing she gives me is the finger. She's hot I must say but she's like the only girl who hasn't drooled at my feet, but I don't care, I don't want her.


	3. Detention

Gabriella made her way to the back of the yellow school bus where she saw a spare seat

Gabriella made her way to the back of the yellow school bus where she saw a spare seat. She plonked down and immediately rested her elbow on the windowsill of the bus window and placed her head in her hand. She saw the commotion on the bus, since it was so loud she sometimes managed to hear faint muffles, but otherwise, all was quiet. She looked down at the cars passing and noticed a big black four wheel drive pull up next to the bus right where she was sitting. She noticed there were 3 boys and they happened to be her very best friends, Troy, Chad and Zeke…ahem. And by best friends I mean worst enemies. She sunk down in her seat and looked out the window on the other side of the bus while her hand covered her head. Troy was driving obviously, he hated public transport and it was also make-out city if he ever picked up a chick during the day. She stayed in that position for the rest of the trip to East High.

Finally the bus arrived at East High and all the kids poured out of the yellow vehicle, Gabriella was of course the last one to get out. And instead of steadily placing her feet on the ground, she tripped on something and fell flat on the ground. And that something happened to be Troy Bolton's foot. He had so sneakily made his way to the bus door just waiting for her. Gabriella knew it. A fair few amount of people laughed at her, although she couldn't hear them, it was bloody obvious. Gabriella picked up all of her stuff and brushed off the dirt over her front.

"Enjoy your trip?" Troy said snickering. Since Gabriella was kind of on an angle, she couldn't really read his lips, but it wouldn't matter. It's not like she would've replied anyway.

"Are you ever going to stand up for yourself one day loser?" Chad said, all Gabriella could do was stare at him. She didn't want to say a damn word to these dickheads. Gabriella just stuck up her middle finger and walked off fixing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "OOoooo" they all chorused sarcastically.

"I'm hurt!" Troy called after, but of course she had no idea he did.

Gabriella felt relief when she saw her locker in sight, what she didn't know was that Taylor was about to call out to her. As soon as Taylor opened her mouth to yell Gabriella's name, she knew it would be hopeless so she closed her mouth and ran up to her instead. She nudged Gabriella's shoulder and they greeted each other. "How you going Gabs?" Taylor asked. Gabriella read her lips and replied.

"Mmmm not bad thanks" she said timidly and Taylor knew exactly what was wrong.

"Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked knowingly, and Gabriella nodded her head and cursed him subtly in sign language making Taylor laugh. They both knew what that meant. They linked arms and walked off to biology, early as usual.

"Hey Montez, I didn't do my homework. Give me yours" Troy said trying to snatch away her work books but she pulled back and Troy missed. "Give me your damn books!" he said angrily. Gabriella couldn't hear the anger in his voice but she saw it in his eyes and she shook her head.

"Back of Bolton" Taylor said nastily.

"And what are you gonna do Taylor?" Chad asked in Troy's defense "rip off his ear?" and they all laughed.

"Yes!" so Taylor grabbed Troy's ear tightening her grip and pulling on it.

"Oww you're ripping my fucking ear off!!" Troy said actually in pain, god did it hurt!

"Apologise!" she said angrily.

"Okay! Okay sorry!" he said, even though he didn't mean it. It was the best Taylor would've gotten from him so she let go. Anyway, if she didn't let go she would've been caught and get put in detention. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Troy said rubbing his ears referring to the small brunette leaning against the wall giggling her heart out. _God that's cute_ Troy thought as he walked off putting his books on the desk, _wait what??_ He literally shook his head to rid himself of the weird thoughts.

"You talking to someone Bolton?" Chad asked.

"Nah I w- dude what the fuck? You're not even in this damn class!" Troy said rolling his eyes at his stupid friend.

"Dude who cares? The teacher I have won't notice I'm gone and your teacher wouldn't care or notice I'm here eith-"

"DANFORTH! OUT OF MY CLASS!!" The teacher yelled and Chad was out of there in a flash. "I will be coming around collecting the homework in a few minutes so I'm sure we all have it…" she said as her attention turned to Troy who was sitting _on_ his desk chatting up a skanky cheerleader. "Don't we Mr Bolton" she said extremely sternly.

"Yep" he said gracefully zipping into his seat from the desk. "Give me that damn homework Montez" he said out the side of his mouth, but Gabriella had her head down. "Montez!" he said again, but got no reply. "GEEK!" he snapped and hit her on the arm getting her attention. "Give me the fucking homework" he said furiously pointing at the sheets of paper on her desk. She looked at him and bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head and mouthed 'no'. Troy tried to reach for them but Gabriella moved her desk and it resulted Troy in falling over, taking his seat with him.

"Mr Bolton!" the teacher roared, "what in god's name are you doing!?"

"Just lost my balance ma'am" he said flashing a dazzling smile. Usually his dazzling smile got him off the hook with his female teachers, but not Miss March.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and get your homework ready" she demanded. _I'm busted_ he thought and he looked over at Gabriella who was grinning. She deliberately straightened up the homework on her desk exaggeratedly to Troy and stretched her hands above her head. "Well Troy? Homework?" March asked holding out her hand ready to collect his non existent homework.

"You see Miss Mar-"

"Detention Bolton" she said almost immediately, she knew he hadn't done his homework. She also heard Gabriella snort and turned to her. "Detention Gabriella for mocking" she said walking towards the board, but the teacher just remembered Gabriella wouldn't have known she said it so she turned back around. "Miss Montez? Detention" she said as if she didn't hear her the first time, which she didn't. Gabriella understood and solemnly nodded her head.

"Backfired on ya didn't it Montez" Troy said out the side of his mouth, only to get no reply from her so he just rolled his eyes.

The end of the class finally came and Gabriella was the last to leave, along with Troy. "Did you think that was funny dork?" Troy said from behind Gabriella. God damn, he was sick of her not talking. He grabbed her shoulder and forcefully pulled her around. "Did you think that was funny?!" he yelled through his gritted teeth. Gabriella shook her head, she could see the anger in his eyes and it scared her a bit. Troy could see her terror and released her from his grip and took a step back. "See you in detention nerd" he said as he walked away, purposely bumping her arm almost pushing her into the pot plant that was next to the door. All Gabriella saw him say was 'see you in' because he walked away mid sentence. But she assumed he said 'see you in detention'

-

-

Gabriella took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to the detention room. No one was there, _do I have the right room?_ She thought. She looked at the sign on the door and it clearly had a white sign nailed to the door saying 'detention' so she set her bag next to her and took a seat near the back and took out her workbooks to start doodling. She had only been in detention 3 times before and they were for stupid reasons like this one. She expected to see Mr Hall walk in, who was the teacher who held detention most of the time, but she was pleasantly surprised to see her councilor whom she saw 2 times a week, and she also spoke sign language.

"Gabriella!" she said sweetly.

"Hey Ando" she said happily and casually, she was Miss Anderson, but Gabriella got the privilege of calling her Ando. They began a conversation casually in sign language so it was easier for Gabriella.

Troy was bored and walking the hallways down to the detention class. When he got there, he looked through the small window in the door and saw Gabriella and some teacher waving their hands around. "What the fuck?" he asked quietly. He looked at Gabriella who seemed to have spotted him and she immediately dropped her hands in her lap on seeing him. Miss Anderson caught on what was happening and gave a sympathetic smile to Gabriella before leaving. She new what the deal with Troy Bolton was.

"Bolton" she said in a bitchy tone walking straight past Troy

"Anderson" he replied the exact same way. He went and took a seat next to Gabriella just to piss her off. Gabriella stared at Troy incase he was going to say anything. "What are you staring at nerd?" he said and Gabriella just looked down and shrugged. She subtly shot her head back up incase he was going to say anything else, but all he was doing was cracking his knuckles. Thank god she couldn't hear that! Gabriella pulled out her school diary to check what work she had but a few sheets of paper came flying out. An assignment sheet fell on the floor and a piece of paper with hand symbols flew right on Troy's desk. When Gabriella saw it her mouth immediately formed into the shape of an 'o'.


	4. You're Welcome

I just wanna remind u all that she can read lips

**I just wanna remind u all that she can read lips!**

**And I am so so so sorry if this story is confusing, I told u I wrote it aaages ago!**

"Well hello" Troy said as he picked up the paper that was lying in front of him. As he picked it up Gabriella tried to snatch it away from him but he moved his arm away and she almost fell on his desk. "What the hell is with the hands?" he said looking at all the sign language symbols. "Well?" he said as he looked at her. Gabriella decided to play dumb and simply shrugged her shoulders at him. "You learning gay sign language or some shit?" he said. Gabriella simply nodded in response, and luckily, before Troy could ask any questions, Mr Hall walked in.

"Silence Troy, get out and do some work" he said as he sat down and sipped on his coffee. Gabriella already had her head down in her books writing furiously in her book. How dare he call sign language gay shit. Troy whispered something to her and she didn't know it, so he had to smack her on the arm. She gasped through her teeth and rubbed her arm looking at him. He was about to say something but he just shook his head and did his work. Gabriella _hated_ the fact that she couldn't hear whispers or had to look dead straight at the persons lips to know what they were saying. A tear rolled down her cheek from how sick she was of dealing with it. Troy saw her cry and a rush of guilt swept through his veins and he got a shiver down his spine. For a second he felt the need to softly brush the tear away but he stopped the thoughts by continuing to write stuff down, he didn't care what it was, anything to get rid of that thought from his mind.

-

-

The next day was pretty average for Gabriella, she was on her way to chemistry which she had 4 times a week, and one was with the dreaded Troy 'Bastard' Bolton. Unfortunately Gabriella was late for chemistry and she took the seat closest to her, hopefully she could avoid being seen by the teacher. "Late Miss Montez" she said with her back turned to her while writing on the board. Gabriella sighed and slumped in her chair and took of her jacket. She turned both ways to get her arms out of the sleeves and noticed she was sitting next to _Troy Bolton!? WHY ME._ He gave a sickly grin and handed her the paper with the hand symbols on it from yesterdays detention. He must've kept it. He held out his hand and waved the paper.

"You gonna take it?" he asked. Gabriella held out her hand and smiled a little bit and nodded in thanks. She was still looking at him as if he was going to say something mean like 'forgetful' or some other stupid crap, but instead, he looked at the ceiling as if he was thinking. Gabriella saw him bring his hands up and slowly make a hand movement. _He said 'your welcome!!'_ But of course he gave a smug grin saying 'I'm so great', but Gabriella was impressed. She smiled a gleaming smile which almost blew Troy away. She looked down at the paper and saw a box with a few hand symbols and below it said 'your welcome'. _He must've actually read it!_ Gabriella thought about it for a little while and replied in sign language too, very smoothly. She said 'good work' and of course Troy didn't know what that meant. He raised an eyebrow and Gabriella leant over and showed him the paper with the hand symbols in a box and below it said 'good work' and Troy nodded in understanding.

"Okay everyone, pair up" the teacher said. Gabriella immediately felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her best friend Taylor asking to be her partner. Gabriella nodded in a enthusiasm and for no more than a moment, Troy felt the tiniest bit of disappointment in him. It's not like her liked her, it just would've been _very_ interesting to go with her. Troy ended up going with some stupid cheerleader who doesn't know how to spell anything. Gabriella looked over and saw the dumb blonde mouth something like 'how to you spell apple' or 'is apple spelt like this' or something like that. _How fucking stupid can you be?_ She thought. Taylor tapped her on the shoulder and passed her a note.

_What's with you looking at Troy Bolton? Do you looooove him?!_

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled and passed back the note,

_No I'm just intrigued, he said 'your welcome' in sign language because I accidentally left my hand symbols sheet in detention yesterday and he read it. And I admit, I was impressed, that's all. _

Taylor read it and nodded understandingly.

For the rest of the class Gabriella and Troy glanced over at each other every know and then. And then, the class was over. Gabriella remembered she had gym next. She didn't have it with Troy, but with Chad Danforth and a few other basketball morons. She was feeling a bit under the whether today so she went to gym without getting changed and pretty early, to ask the coach if she could sit on the side today. So she headed to the gym playing with her necklace.

She casually pushed open the gym doors and she didn't see the coach, but Troy Bolton in a topless, heated and steamy make out session with some girl from the year below by the looks of it. She had bleached blonde hair and the ugliest over done makeup ever. Troy and her looked up and the girl gave a disgusted look. "Uh, sweetie can't you see we're busy?" she said. Gabriella simply rolled her eyes and walked back out of the gym. Troy watched her walk out until she had completely disappeared behind the doors, and continued to play tonsil hockey with the dumb chick magneted against him.

"Fucking dumbass player" Gabriella whispered to herself as she walked up to the phys ed office where the coach might be.

Gabriella was given permission to sit on the side and she walked back to the gym figuring Troy and the girl would be done by now. She was almost right, she walked in to see the girl leaving and walking past her with a wicked smirk on her face and Troy facing in her direction putting on his shirt back on. Gabriella couldn't help but noticed how perfect his body was. She had never seen him without a shirt, not in basketball practice which she occasionally walked past, because she _had_ to. Not in the hallway if he had gym next period. Never. Except now and she couldn't stop staring. Troy on the other hand, was loving the situation. He was smirking and almost laughing at the drooling girl in front of him. She looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"You want some?" he said pointing to his body. He was a bit far away from her so she couldn't exactly read his lips, but she got what he was saying by the look on his face and his finger pointing to his body. She shook her head in disgust and gave him the finger and sat down against the wall keeping her eyes ahead of her.

Troy walked in her direction to leave the gym and stopped in front of her. He let out a big exaggerated stretch to show off his body and Gabriella rolled her eyes again and looked at the ground. He laughed and walked out of the gym with his shirt slung over his shoulder. Troy put his hand on the gym door handle and took one more look at Gabriella. She looked rather sweet sitting there playing with her hands, but then he saw the captain of the football team, well known skeeze walk towards Gabriella. His name was Max. He was known to be a jerk with the girls, hurting them you know? I mean, Troy hurt girls by breaking their precious, naïve hearts but this guy hurt girls physically and forced them to do stuff they didn't want to. So Troy kept an eye on him for a few seconds. He saw him stop in front of Gabriella and lean down to her level.

"Hey babe" he said touching her face but Gabriella slapped his hand away which made Troy smile. But then his smile faded when he saw Max grab her hand with force and it obviously looked as though he was hurting Gabriella. He took her face in his hands and Gabriella tried to get up and get away but he wouldn't let her. Troy started to walk over to stop him, then he saw him plant a rough, disgusting kiss on Gabriella's lips. "You never talk, you can't scream for help" he said as he plastered his body to her.

"She won't need to" Troy said as he yanked Max's body of her. Max turned around ready to throw a punch at whoever it was who disrupted his 'fun' but when he saw it was Troy Bolton, he backed off. "Get the fuck out of her asshole" he said in a 'you are a pathetic person' tone. So Max left the gym in a flash. "You okay?" he asked helping her up. Gabriella nodded and tried not to look at his perfect body. Troy rolled his eyes and grinned as he put on his shirt. "Just for you" he said as he was done putting on his top. Gabriella decided to test him with her sign language, so she signaled 'thank you' and her perfectly signaled back 'your welcome' and they both smiled. But Troy still didn't know the truth, he simply thought she was learning sign language. He left leaving a happier Gabriella who sat down on the closest bleachers.

-

-

Gabriella was at her locker getting her stuff for final period until she felt the presence of eyes on her from behind. She turned around to see Troy and his basketball robots crowding around her. Chad was the first one to speak. "Well dork, since you didn't give us the damn homework and earned Troy a detention causing him to miss practice, we think we should teach you a lesson"

"And what might that lesson be Danforth" a familiar voice said from around the corner.

"McKessi, back off" Chad said.

"No" she said.

"And what are you gonna do?" he said and Taylor pulled out a pair of scissors from behind her back.

"I'm going to walk towards you, and if you don't move from my poor friend, I'm going to start chopping away at your beloved hair" she said chopping the scissors open.

"You wouldn't" Chad said, but being a bit careful at the same time.

"Oh I would" she said as she started to walk forward opening the scissors and snipping them back and forward.

"Alright fine!" Chad said. "You just watch it Montez" Chad said. And they all left. Gabriella thought it was weird, I mean she always copped shit from Chad but Troy didn't say anything today and she was simply shocked.

"Thanks Tay" Gabriella whispered to her friend.

"No worries" she replied and they both went in their opposite directions to their classes. Gabriella headed of to Math and on the way she was 'lucky' enough to trip over Chad Danforth's foot. He was hiding behind one of his lockers and his friends were subtly watching him from a distance and he stuck his leg out sending Gabriella and all her books and stationary down to the floor. _Fuck._ She was wondering on the floor picking up all her stuff and she saw Chad's feet in front of her. She got up and saw he was laughing. So she waved her hand in the air and sent it right across Chad's face.

"What the fuck idiot?" Chad said as he put his hand to his face. Chad heard Troy snort from behind him and he turned around and gave him a glare and Troy just shrugged. Before Chad could turn back around to curse at Gabriella, she had already disappeared out of sight. "Jesus does this girl have magic powers? And what the hell Troy!? Usually you are suppose to stick _up_ for me, not _laugh_ at me" he said angrily still holding his hand to his face.

"It was funny, you got totally bitch slapped by that dork" troy said and walked off to math which was in the same class as Gabriella. He looked down and noticed he stepped on a pen. He picked it up and noticed it was a pretty good quality felt tip pen and it had gold writing on it saying Gabriella Montez. _Well I know who it belongs to_ he thought and he went to math to give it to her then.


	5. Author's Note

In regards to this question everyone…I like this story

**In regards to this question everyone…****I like this story. So let me get this straight first. Gabriella can talk but not very much so she signs instead to make her conversations easier? I really want to understand so could you answer this for me. Thank you.**

**Yep! That's pretty much, but she only talks to the ppl she wants to. I'm so sorry I made it so confusing.**


	6. Wink

In Math, Gabriella was sitting at her desk searching through her pencil case for the pen she always used

In Math, Gabriella was sitting at her desk searching through her pencil case for the pen she always used. Her dad gave it to her when she was 12. You're all wondering how it last so long, well it was refillable. She was starting to panic, she can't have lost it. Maybe Chad took it? Maybe he broke it or threw it in the bin as pay back. _Oh god_ she thought to herself, she can't have lost it.

In the meantime, Troy walked in the class and saw Gabriella frantically searching through her pencil case, obviously she was looking for the pen. And plus, it was a very nice pen, engraved and all, anyone would be devastated to lose it. So Troy walked over to her and stood right in front of her desk. Gabriella was still frantically searching through her bag and when she got back up to have one last look in her pencil case, she saw him standing there and she slowly lifted her head to meet with _his_ head. He held the pen up between his thumb and forefinger and waved it. "Looking for this?" he asked and Gabriella nodded. He held it out to her and she took it and gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome" he said and he was possibly expecting her to say thank you but as usual, she didn't, and it didn't really surprise him.

As the class progressed Troy couldn't help but occasionally look over at Gabriella. All of a sudden he was intrigued with her. He saw her quietly tapping her pen on her notebook while resting her head lazily in her hand while looking out the window as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. Troy looked out the window too and all he could see was trees and a few clouds in the sky and a grassy oval. Nothing special…quite boring really, but Gabriella found it interesting. When the teacher gave them a set exercise to work on that he wrote on the board, Gabriella read what was to be done and what page and questions, she took her focus away from the window and back to her book, on the way, she spotted Troy looking at her and she locked her pretty eyes with his amazing blue ones. Before she was about to turn away, Troy winked at her and Gabriella got such a shook that she _immediately_ turned her head away and looked at the lined white paper than sat in front of her.

_Did I just wink at her?_ Troy asked himself. It felt so stupid yet really natural and right. Troy still thought of her as one of those rejects but all of a sudden his feeling of hate towards her seemed to disappear.

_Did he just wink at me?_ Gabriella asked herself. Why would he do that? Gabriella thought he hated her, maybe he did and he was just dicking around and being a jerk. It was probably a dare. Gabriella took her mind off the thought and began her maths work, going over the equations in her head, as did Troy.

-

-

Gabriella ran out of the class when it was over to meet Taylor at her locker. Gabriella saw her and ran over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Gabi!" Taylor said. Gabriella was in such a rush that she told Taylor what happened in sign language instead of speaking. She would've said it so fast and probably would've stumbled or slurred in her speech. **(if Gabriella wants to say something really quickly or in a rush, she usually slurs her speech, so she uses sign language here)**. "Troy did what?" Taylor asked, and she shrugged her shoulders to make it a bit clear and squinted her eyes, she wasn't as fluent in sign language as Gabriella. Gabriella leaned in to Taylor's ear.

"Winked at me" she said slowly, hoping she said it quietly enough.

"Really?" Taylor said with a shocked look. She made flirtatious movements and Gabriella hit her on the arm and put her finger to her lips.

-

-

"CHAD! There's something wrong with me dude!" Troy said slapping Chad on the back as he entered the gym.

"Whoa calm down psycho boy" Chad said doing stretched.

"I winked at Gabriella Montez" Troy whispered.

"You like her" Chad said _immediately _after Troy said that.

"What the hell? I fucking don't, why in gods name would I like that _thing? _Nah it was probably some stupid ass spur of the moment shit" Troy asked confused.

"If you wink at someone and it wasn't a joke, and if it's not family or friend, you like them. Well that's my belief" Chad said calmly.

"Dude, I'd rather you beat me up after hearing I winked at a fucking dork instead of giving me some shrink pep talk" Troy said so Chad punched him in the arm. "Oww!"

"What you would rather me hit you so I did!" Chad said and they both laughed, but Troy was still confused as to why he hit Gabriella Montez. _WHY?!_

-

-

It came lunch time and Gabriella had an appointment with Mrs. Anderson. She was walking down the locker hallway and looked ahead to see Troy walking in her direction. And Troy noticed her too. _Uh oh_ they both thought to themselves. When they got closer, blue eyes locked with brown and they kept their eyes on each other walking down the corridor until their necks couldn't turn any further. _Stop looking Gabi!_ She thought, _don't be a jerk Troy!_ He said to himself. Okay, something was seriously up.

Gabriella got to Ando's office and knocked on the door. Mrs. Anderson opened it for her and gestured her to come in.

**Okay everyone, imagine this conversation is all in sign language!**

"So Gabriella how's your week been?" she asked, (in sign language remember?! Lol)

"Average week I guess" she said with her head down.

"Are you still only talking to the people you want to?"

"Yes, I just don't feel like talking to other people, and I'm afraid I will make a mistake in my speech and they will think something is seriously wrong with me, well there kind of is but I don't want them to know it" she signed and Ando nodded in understanding.

"Firstly there is nothing seriously wrong with you, what you have isn't something wrong, it's a disadvantage" she signed and Gabriella nodded her head.

"And Troy Bolton winked at me" she signed, and Ando sat up in her seat and was excited for Gabriella.

"Gabriella's got a boyfriend" she joked, Gabriella shook her head but smiled at her humor anyway. "Well Gabriella, what did you feel when he did that?" she asked.

"Shock and confusion" and Ando nodded again.

"Did you feel anything else?" she asked, knowing there was something. And Gabriella shook her head, but hesitantly. "Gabriella, listen to your heart and not your head on this one. What did you heart feel?"

"I can't really describe it. It kind of feels like my feelings of hate and distaste towards him drifted away. But it's probably because I was flattered that he winked at me. Spur of the moment"

But was it really a spur of the moment thing for Gabriella and Troy?

**Sorry about the short chapter. **

**Reviews! I'm surprised I don't have reviews on saying how crummy it is! Thanks!**

**xxx**


	7. Meant to be There

The next morning Gabriella lay in bed with her eyes open waiting for her alarm to go off

The next morning Gabriella lay in bed with her eyes open waiting for her alarm to go off. The whole time, she kept thinking about that wink that Troy gave her yesterday. She tried to shove the thought from her mind. _Come on Gabi! Troy probably forgot about it 5 seconds after he did it!_ But Troy had in fact _not_ forgotten about it, he was probably thinking about it more than Gabriella was.

_Why did I do that?_ Troy still couldn't find the answer to the question of why he winked at Gabriella. _Is she pretty? No, no wait, yes…oh my god she is. Is she sweet? No…well, I guess so. Did I flirt with her? NO…yes. Do I like her? Nooooo way. _Troy sighed at the last question, his head said he didn't like her but his heart was saying differently. His alarm went off and he slapped the snooze button and got out of his warm bed. He groaned at the rush of the cold air that filled his room and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

-

-

So far it was a normal day at East High for Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella got pushed into a locker on her way to her locker by some stupid cheerleader who was in fact on her way to slobber all over Troy Bolton. And Troy, he was worshipped like a god as per usual. A cheerleader, the one that pushed Gabriella into the locker came up and slung her arms around Troy's neck. "Hey Troysie!!" she squealed, so excited to be touching _the_ Troy Bolton.

"Uh, hey…St-" Troy was struggling to remember her name, all he knew it started with S and she was a great hook up last summer, in the pool house at a friend's party.

"Stephanie" she said disappointed.

"Hey, I was just kidding, of course I know your name!" Troy said. Her face lightened up along with a sickly sweet smile. Troy knew how dumb she was to believe a lie like that. The only reason he said it so nicely, was to hopefully do her in the gym at lunch. He wanted to, at least he _thought_ he did. They began to walk aimlessly down the hallways, stopping at a friends locker now and then.

Gabriella was at her locker and she was rubbing her arm from where she got pushed into another locker. She slid in her English book in her locker and took out her Spanish book. Someone pulled up next to her to get something out of their locker and they accidentally bumped her locker door in her other arm making her drop her book and it basically rolled into the middle of the corridor. _God dammit. _She went to pick up her book but as she reached down, someone kicked it away from her. _No, not now, I just want my book._ She went to reach for it again but it got kicked away once again. She stood up and was face to face with Chad Danforth. Behind him was Troy and Zeke and a few other ditzy blondes, one which had Troy's arm around her waist. For no more than a split second, Gabriella felt a tinge of jealously but it went away pretty damn quickly when she forced it out of her mind, she was good at doing that. Gabriella looked at the floor and saw Chad had his foot over her book. "That's for slapping me" he said as he pressed down further on the book and Gabriella saw the pages crumpling and twisting. She just stared at the book, it was just a book but it made her sad. She sealed her lips together and tried to hold back the tears. "Geez, crying over a book?" Chad said. _No, maybe after all the years of being tormented by you fucking egotistical jerks._

"Maybe after all the years of you being a jerk?" Troy said out of the blue. Gabriella looked at him and Chad immediately flung his head around to Troy giving him a 'what the fuck?' look. "Uh…" Troy said, wondering why he said that himself.

"Are you on medication Troysie?" the stupid blonde attached to his side asked.

"Uh what? No" he replied. "Why would I be?" he asked stumped.

"Oh, I just thought you might be having some weird side effect" she said.

"Listen Barbie, I just said it ok? No big deal" Troy said grabbing her arms and pulling them off him.

"Wh…I'll see you in the gym at lunch right?" she pleaded.

"Uh…I dunno" he said and as he walked off he winked at Gabriella again. _What the hell Troy?!_ He said to himself. Why does he keep winking at Gabriella?

_Why does he keep winking at me?_ Gabriella kept wondering this all through Spanish, but somehow, the thought of it brought a smile to her face. The winking situation was all that was on Troy's mind.

-

-

It came the end of the day and Gabriella caught the bus home. She walked in her front door an saw her mum was home early and making a meal. "Mum?" Gabriella said. Her mum turned around and hand signaled she had to make a meal because she was going out tonight. She was making some amazing salad. Gabriella nodded her head and went out to the backyard for once. She sat on the back doorstep and looked around her backyard. She was looking at the trampoline. _I haven't gone on that for like 3 years_ she thought to herself, so her feet carried her over there. She crawled on the trampoline and started bouncing, higher and higher as she went. A smile formed across her face. She loved the feeling of the breeze and the way her hair went up and down as her body did. She was very much enjoying it, she felt free and as if her troubles had gone!

In the meantime, Troy was going for a run around the neighborhood and spotted a girl in the corner of a backyard going up and down. _That's right_ he remembered that this is where she lived. He watched her go up and down and noticed the way her hair waved around in the wind and how her arms moved next to her body. He noticed everything about her and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. His eyes were glued to her and his feet were glued to the cement below him.

Gabriella was happily going up and down with her eyes closed and a permanent smile plastered across her pretty mouth She turned around in the air and opened her eyes to see a boy standing out on the pavement just before her house. She stopped bouncing and even though they were far away from each other, they could feel their eyes locking with each other. Troy felt his hand move up to his face and give a small wave in Gabriella's direction. Gabriella did the same and waved back and they both seemed to show an uncontrollable grin. Seeing each other's smile made them smile even more, it was a vicious cycle. Gabriella was shocked when Troy gestured her to go and see him out the front. She cautiously went out and her heart was beating fast, what if he found out?

Gabriella walked out the front looking at the ground and playing with her hands, she reached Troy and stopped. She looked at him incase he said anything. "Do you ever talk?" he asked bluntly. Gabriella nodded her head, _but I don't really want to._ "So are you going to talk?" he asked again. _Dammit I knew I shouldn't have come out here!_ Gabriella pointed to her throat and stuck her tongue out as if she couldn't talk. "You lost your voice or something?" he asked. And Gabriella very quickly nodded. All of a sudden she got a message on her phone.

_I have to go now, come back please to lock the doors_. Gabriella flipped her phone closed and waved goodbye to Troy and ran back inside leaving Troy standing there in shock. _That was weird_. Troy just asked her if she spoke and she said yes and left. Troy sighed and continued running until he got home, Gabriella didn't flee his mind once.

"Mum I have an issue to discuss" Troy said immediately as he ran in the door.

"Oh ok honey" his mum said while chopping carrots.

"This girl is stuck in my mind and I don't know why" Troy said quickly.

"Ah I see. Well y-"

"She's in my mind and I can't. Get. Her. Out!" he said a little bit more angry.

"Well sweetie. If she's stuck in your head and you can't get her out, maybe she's suppose to be there" she said and gave him a look that said 'you know I'm right'. Troy sighed. _God dammit I hate mothers._


	8. Dreaming

Troy was racking his brain to figure out why he kept thinking about Gabriella and Gabriella kept searching her mind looking for reasons as to why Troy winked at her

Troy was racking his brain to figure out why he kept thinking about Gabriella and Gabriella kept searching her mind looking for reasons as to why Troy winked at her. But neither one had an answer. Gabriella softly slapped her cheeks and slid them down her face in tiredness. She dropped back on her bed and at 7:30pm, fell asleep until the morning. But for Troy, he just couldn't get her out of hid head. _Looks like she's coming into my dreams with me_ Troy said to himself. There was no way he was going to forget about her before he fell asleep.

-

-

He was on her in a fever of kissing. He kissed her softly but the kiss became hungrier and stronger as she tangled her hands through his hair.

"_Troy honey wake up…"_

He ran his hands down her sides and she tugged the end of his shirt wanting to take it off.

"_Come on, wake up you have school"_

He kissed her neck softly as she felt his rock hard abs under his shirt. She closed her eyes as they broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off and…

"_Troy!!"_

Troy burst back out of his dream and saw his mother standing above him.

"Up, you have school remember?" she said clapping a few times. "You were in a deep sleep" she said as she began to pick some of his clothes off the floor.

"Yeah was" he said rubbing his eyes.

"You were having a dream weren't you?" she said smirking. Troy's eyes scanned the room aimlessly.

"Uh, yeah unfortunately a bad one" he said, _was it really bad?_

"Oh yes sure, seemed as though it was good one with that small smile on your face" she said as she winked at him and walked out of his room. Troy sighed and desperately kept telling himself that was a terrible dream. _No, a nightmare!_ Troy tried to shake the feeling of liking the dream, but deep down he knew it wasn't working.

-

-

Gabriella was at her locker alone doing the weekly clean of her locker. It wasn't too dirty but it could use a clean up. As she pulled out a large folder to replace it again, she accidentally pulled out another book too. It dropped down next to her. She rolled her eyes and went to pick it up, but saw someone's grab it. _No no no_ she thought. She didn't want her book stolen and ruined again! She got up and was met with window shattering blue eyes looking directly at her. He was holding out her book to her. _He wants to give it to me?_ She asked herself.

As Troy was holding out her book to her and looking at her eyes, he couldn't help but see her the way he saw her in his dreams last night. He kept thinking of her kissing him all over and taking off his shirt…but no more, as that was where the dream ended. And he finally admitted to himself he bloody wished his mum didn't wake him up.

Gabriella cautiously reached out to take the book, possibly expecting him to trick her and throw the book behind him or something or throw it in a bin. But surprisingly, she closed her hand over it and she simply took the book out of his hand, no tricks, no mocking, he simply _gave_ her the book and then he winked at her and walked off smiling. _Fuck, the winking._ Troy thought.

_Maybe there is life on this planet_ Gabriella thought. A boy was actually noticing her, and she couldn't help but like it. Of course, she liked the _feeling,_ not _him._

For the whole day, Troy was in a day dream about all different things, but mainly Gabriella. He didn't understand why he had an interest in her all of a sudden. I mean, he had picked on her for years, and it had to be _now_ that he was feeling something…whatever that feeling was, he didn't know. He asked himself a few times if he liked her, but never could come up with a straight answer.

"Dude!" Chad repeated for about the 4th time.

"Huh? Oh, what man?" Troy said, annoying that Chad kept breaking his thoughts.

"Get off the bleachers and come play ball" Chad said like he was talking to a 5 year old and holding a basketball in his hand. Troy had been sitting on the bleachers for about 7 minutes off in his own world. "What the hell is with you? It's like your dreaming of some hot girl in bed or something"

"Shut up man, I'm not" he replied. And he wasn't, he wasn't dreaming of _a hot girl in bed_ he was dreaming of Gabriella.

"Troy! There you go again, what the hell is on your mind!?" Chad said getting annoyed.

"Nothing." He said and looked up at Chad who was showing a 'not buying it' expression. "Nothing!" he said louder.

"Sure nothing Bolton right? You're thinking of that Gabriella chick. Why the hell would you want to think of something queer like that?" he said disgusted and throws a ball in the hoop.

"Shut up dude!" Troy yelled.

"See? You're even defending her. You like her and I have no effing idea why man" Chad said. Troy looked down at the ground, _I'm fucked. I do like her._

**I'm really sorry at how short this chapter is! I was in a really big rush, but don't worry, there is more romance very soon!**

**xxx**


	9. Discovery

So Troy did like Gabriella, now the problem arose for him, what was he suppose to do about it

So Troy did like Gabriella, now the problem arose for him, what was he suppose to do about it?

Go up to her and tell her? _No_, after how mean he has been to her.

Ask her out? _NO! _It's like trying to pull your lip over your head and swallow it, impossible.

Kiss her? _No_, that would get him shot.

Flirt with her? _No_, how can he flirt with someone like Gabriella?

Try and get tuck in detention with her? _No_, his parents would beat his ass and he didn't want to get Gabriella in trouble.

Write her a letter? _No_ that's too creepy.

Send her and email? _No_, emails are for geeks and pedophiles.

Send her a text? _No_ he didn't have her number.

So all options were absolutely hopeless. Maybe hooking up with another cheerleader might get her off his mind.

So the next day at East High, the first thing Troy did was find a cheerleader who was willing to 'get together' in the gym at lunch, and it wasn't that darn hard for him.

"Hey Chelsea" he said. (yes that's my name but it's a stupid skanky one and I don't like it!) "you wanna meet up in the gym today at lu-"

"Oh my god!! Only my biggest dream of m- I mean…yeah sure I'd love to. See you there" she said walking off swaying her hips in her tiny gold skirt. Troy had to admit, it was pretty hot…but then he turned back around and saw Gabriella enter the corridor from another clutching her books tightly to her chest and suddenly, the small tapping of her shoes on the floor seemed to drain out every other sound in the school. It was like she was the only one there, and as for Chelsea…she was nothing. Troy watched Gabriella walking further and further away in her stunning/cute outfit that he never noticed, accentuated her curves perfectly. Troy watched one guy pull up next to her and knock the books out of her hands and Troy had a sudden urge to pin the guy to the locker and punch him over and over again. Then he wanted to go up and kiss her an- _stop it Troy!!_ Troy was sick of having these thoughts. Hopefully his lunch time meeting with Chelsea would cure his thoughts.

-

-

Taylor simply waved at Gabriella and smiled as Gabriella walked into biology smiling back. "How are you?" she subtly hand signaled and Gabriella merely nodded. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked as Gabriella looked at her and Gabriella began to write something down on paper.

_I think my feelings of hate towards Troy Bolton are disappearing and they are being replaced with……like. I'm fucked._

Taylor read the note in shock but giggled at the last part.

_Don't worry Gabi, you can't help your feelings towards Troy and it's nothing to be upset about! Lets enjoy biology and you have my permission to dream about Troy freely!_

Gabriella read the note and laughed a bit. Maybe Taylor was right. There was nothing wrong with liking someone. Nothing wrong with liking a boy at all. But it's that fact that it's _Troy Bolton_ is what's getting to her. _Why can't he just go away?_ She asked herself. She managed to get through biology with no mental blanks and managed to understand and not get sidetracked by the stupid feeling swimming around in her head. She checked her schedule and next up she had chemistry…with Troy. _God dammit!_

Gabriella arrived at chemistry to see Troy already there talking to some air headed bimbo skank cheerleader with a flirtatious expression, but when Gabriella saw him turn to Gabriella, that expression faded and it turned to something looking like…infatuation? Gabriella went to sit down and saw that the desk next to her was empty, the way she liked it. She liked having a lot of space. But her space was invaded when Troy parked his ass right in that desk. "Hello Gabriella" he said. Even though Gabriella had her head down and couldn't read his lips, she could tell he greeted her because she saw his body facing her out the corner of her eye. Still looking at her desk, she slightly raised her hand and gave a heartless wave.

"Troy Bolton please face the front and leave Gabriella alone. She's not interested" he said making everyone laugh.

"Oh but everyone else is sir" Troy replied and everyone again laughed, even the teacher. All the girls looked at him with dreamy faces and sighing at his gorgeousness. But not Gabriella, she opened her books and blocked out the entire class, waiting for the teacher to start speaking and she kept her head to the front.

-

"Okay you may all have a short break for a few minutes" the teacher said. Gabriella was still writing down some stuff from the board. When she looked up to copy some more, she noticed everyone was giggling and screwing around, she also noticed the teacher didn't seem to mind so they must've been on the break. Gabriella just crossed her legs and slouched down in her seat holding up her chemistry book on her desk aimlessly flicking through the pages. Then she saw a small folded note drop on her desk. She dropped her book making a slight bang on the desk and picked it up.

_Are you ever going to talk? To me?_

_-Troy_

Gabriella's heart pounded fast against her chest. What was she suppose to say? She couldn't say yes, but she couldn't really say no. _Shit._

_I don't know, you tell me_

She wrote back, that's all she could come up with…something half witty and it did the trick. All she got from Troy in return was another wink. Troy was beginning to like this whole winking thing. It wasn't too overwhelming and it was hardly even a gesture! Just a blink of one eye…and Gabriella smiled.

-

-

The day had been going by pretty quickly and it was time for lunch when the bell rang. Gabriella wasn't really that hungry so all she had for lunch was an apple. She made her way to the cafeteria to meet Taylor but on the way she saw Troy with some blonde chick attached to his side heading towards…of course….the gym. Gabriella noticed that Troy seemed kind of hesitant and not as enthusiastic with her than she was with him. Troy noticed the sound of someone walking and turned around to see Gabriella staring at him, but she quickly whizzed back the other direction in a hurry. "Sorry Chelsea" he said and removed the arm that was tightly gripped around his waist.

"What?" Chelsea asked as Troy turned back in the other direction.

"Maybe another time…" Troy said as he walked after Gabriella, "…not" he whispered under his breath. Chelsea was left there standing alone, she was so looking forward to hooking up with Troy and then telling all her girlfriends about it. She stomped her foot and went to throw up her food and reapply her makeup. "Hey Gabriella" he said jogging up beside her. Gabriella was starting to wonder why he had this abrupt interest in her all of a sudden, maybe it was some sort of sick joke. She walked faster but Troy kept up the pace, there was no escaping him. And she didn't want to look at him, so she would have no idea what he would be saying. _I hate this!_ Gabriella quickly whizzed around a corridor and quickly hid behind the huge cylinder pole that was next to the lockers. She saw Troy in front of her looking up and down the hallway and she put her hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her breathing. When he disappeared, she made her way to her locker.

"Where the hell is she" he said to himself. He was determined to talk to her, he had never even heard her voice! He kept searching the corridors and then it hit him. _Der idiot! Of course she's at her locker._ So Troy made his way to where her locker was. He turned around one corridor and saw her all the way down the end fiddling with her lock and opening her locker. He began to walk to her but was stopped half way by Chad who slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Yo dude! Basketball sarvo?" he asked quickly. "Dude! BOLTON!" Chad yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this afternoon. Sounds great" he said.

"What the he- ah of course, Montez, dude you're completely infatuated with her. You're fucked" Chad said removing his arm from Troy's shoulder and looked at Gabriella too.

"Why won't she talk to me?" Troy asked himself, but Chad answered.

"Beats me" and Chad walked off. Troy took another step forward but stopped suddenly when he saw Taylor join Gabriella. He watched them for a little bit and noticed that Gabriella was struggling to talk or something. His eyes widened when he saw Gabriella waving her hands around in some motions…she was doing fluent sign language! Troy couldn't believe it. Was she just practicing? Were they just joking around or something? She can't be…deaf? Troy began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. _She had that sign language sheet she dropped on front of me. And she never seemed to respond to someone when we called out her name. She never talks in class. _Troy found out…Gabriella Montez was deaf. Troy started pinching himself making sure he wasn't dreaming. Troy just stood there, completely dumfounded. He saw Gabriella look at him and quickly fling her arms down but his expression didn't change. Gabriella hastily walked away from Taylor who stood there a bit shocked but left to the library. And it gave Troy the opportunity to run after Gabriella and that's exactly what he did.

He found her and caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Talk to me, I know you can understand what I'm saying" he said looking her dead in the eye. Looking at those dreamy blue eyes and the feeling of her skin under Troy Bolton's hands almost made her melt down to the floor like hot candle wax. Gabriella looked in Troy's pleading eyes and had nothing to do…except burst into tears.


	10. Ando's Help

Gabriella looked up at Troy's blurry face through her tears

Gabriella looked up at Troy's blurry face through her tears. She was failing for Troy and she has never spoken to him. How is that even possible? _How is that even possible!?_ She thought to herself. She furiously wiped the tears from her face but Troy stopped her waving hands and put them down to her side. She was confused as to why he did that, but understood when he brushed a tear away with his thumb. Troy looked down at her and he made sure she was looking at him.

"Can you clarify for me? Are you…" he began as he kind of pointed to his ear. Gabriella nodded. _Yes Troy. I'm deaf, you're the one person I didn't want to find out_. Troy's heart sank a little bit. But being deaf didn't make Gabriella any less charming than she already was. He was rubbing her soft arms up and down with his hands and he felt her touch his elbow with her hand and he pulled her into a hug. Gabriella fit against Troy's body like a glove. She had never felt more safe in her life! It felt so good, and so right.

"WHAT THE HELL?" a familiar yet very angry voice said from down the hallway. "Dude what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chad said as he angrily walked towards Troy.

"You were right man" Troy said still holding Gabriella.

"Right about what?" Chad snapped.

"I do like her" Troy said. Gabriella's head was buried in Troy's chest so she didn't know he said it, and Troy knew this too. Gabriella had no idea why she felt so comfortable with him. The only communication they have had is a tiny bit of sign language, several winks, and a note Gabriella didn't even reply to. But right now, she didn't care.

"Something is wrong with you man" Chad said.

"Piss of dude. There is not a god damn thing wrong with me, if anyone is wrong it's you!" Troy said and he turned his head away from Chad.

"Whoa holy fuck?" Zeke said as he came around the corner. "Troy what the hell are you doing touching that freak?" he said and Gabriella could make out him saying 'what are you doing' and 'freak'. "Dude you think looking at her is hell. And going near her was social suicide and now your like holding…hugging her?"

"Zeke lay off it" Troy said. Then Jason came around the corner along with 2 other guys and they were about to open their mouths. But Troy's eyes narrowed into slits and they shut their mouths.

"I no longer want to associate with you" Chad said as he began to turn around.

"You're one to talk. With your total and utter infatuation with Taylor McKessi" Troy replied. Chad looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Good thing he had dark skin because he felt his cheeks getting hot.

"W-What?" he said.

"C'mon idiot it's so damn obvious. The way you look at her and the way you constantly insult her _more_ than Gabriella sometimes. You always talk about her and point out the tiniest things about her that no one else would notice. You must think I'm a really idiot. And Jason everyone knows full well you have a thing for Kelsi Nealson. I recall you making fun of her yes?" and by now the team was looking mighty awkward.

"Whatever" Chad said and they turned around and walked away but Troy didn't care.

Gabriella was now in Troy's arms…now what?

"You want to leave for a bit?" he said but Gabriella didn't answer. _Der, of course._ He lifted her chin up with his two fingers and motioned his head to the side. "Want to leave?" he asked and Gabriella nodded. Troy had absolutely no intentions with Gabriella and she knew that too. Troy led her to his car and drove to the local park. When they got there, they both exited the car and walked over to the play equipment. Gabriella instinctively sat down on the swing holding onto the chains at her sides. Troy took his hands out of his pockets and automatically started pushing her. He watched her as he hair blew around her perfectly shaped head and they way her legs moved and how her hands ran up and down the chains. Troy didn't know she was _very_ very slowly driving him crazy. After a few minutes, Troy stopped pushing her gradually until the swing stopped and Gabriella sat there. Troy went and sat on the swing next to her and put his fingers under her chin. "Talk to me" he said.

-

-

"Taylor" Chad said as he walked up to Taylor who was at her locker getting ready for class to start.

"What do you want Danforth, you know I still have those scissors" she said smartly.

"Shut up. Troy was hugging Gabriella" he said and Taylor just blankly looked at him.

"So?" she said shrugging.

"My best friend and your best friend…mingling?! It doesn't make sense" he said.

"It doesn't _have_ to make sense Chad. Why do you have to be so malignant about it. I mean Troy and Gabi. Together. Does this mean the whole world has come to an end? If Troy is happy with being friends or more with Gabi then you should be too. If not, then what kind of a friend are you?" she said before slamming her locker door and turning away and walking to her class leaving Chad there considering what she just said. After all, she was right.

-

-

Gabriella wanted to talk to Troy, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Well, can you teach me some sign language?" he said smiling and the smile on Gabriella's face widened. As soon as they were feeling comfortable with each other, a massive bunch of about 50 small kids from, what looked like a school year, came and took over the entire park. Troy and Gabriella could tell they wanted the swings by the few packs of kids hanging around them. So Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and took her back to the car. He drove them back to the school and looked over at Gabriella who had a confused look on her face. He winked at her and ran round to get the door for her. They looked each other in the eye. "Come with me" Troy said so he took her hand and quickly led her through the corridors of East High and reached a door saying 'Janitors Closet'. Gabriella frowned and Troy chuckled. He pushed open the door and they both went in, closing it behind them. Troy took Gabriella's hand again an led her up some stairs…leading to the roof top Garden.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she mouthed the word 'wow' to herself which Troy saw. _Its beautiful_ she said in her mind. She sensed Troy's eyes on her and she looked over at him just to see him dart his eyes in another direction and she inwardly smiled. Troy walked over to the chair and motioned for Gabriella to come with him which is what she did. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Troy. He unfolded it and saw that it was the same piece of paper she dropped in his desk a couple of days ago, and he smiled. Gabriella pointed to the box which had hands in it obviously and below it said 'how are you today' Gabriella made Troy watch her and she swiftly did the hand movements and said 'how are you today' in sign. She slowly went through it with Troy and then they ended up going through the entire sheet of paper happily.

Gabriella snatched the piece of paper away and hid it behind her back. She signed 'what are you doing?' and waited to see if Troy got it right.

"What are you doing?" he said and Gabriella nodded her head. _Correct, he's pretty good._

They had been up there for about half an hour just to get away from everything. When they felt as if they should get going, Gabriella left to go to her class and Troy went to see Mrs Anderson, Gabriella's councilor kind of person.

"Ah Troy Bolton. What brings you here?" she said in a cold tone, she knew how mean Troy has been to Gabriella.

"I need your help" he said.

**:D I think what Troy will do is very sweet…I hope you think so too. If you want to know what it is then I would like at least 100 reviews! 86 is great so far!! Thanks guys!! I hope you like my stories**

**xxxx**


	11. First Date

Gabriella was all smiles as she walked home

Gabriella was all smiles as she walked home. She put in her iPod earphones and listened to KISS all the way home.

When she got home, she plopped down on the bed spreading her arms out wide not wiping the smile away from her face once. Even though Gabriella had dinner by herself that night and her mother was at work she wasn't unhappy. She cleaned up and after doing her homework she sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Reading the subtitles, there was absolutely nothing interesting on whatsoever. She sighed and got up and decided to go on the computer and play a game of some kind.

-

-

At East High the next day, Gabriella walked in homeroom a bit late. She spotted Troy talking to Taylor which was a bit odd but whatever. As soon as troy spotted Gabriella sitting down in her seat, he went over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her out of her seat again. She smiled in confusion and he led her out of the classroom, with almost all the students watching them the whole time. Troy simply led her out and stopped around the door. Gabriella was smiling and noticed him swiftly move his hands in sign language. Her smiled faded in shock but also in pure delight. Her eyes widened. Troy had asked Gabriella to go out with him on Saturday night in sign language. Gabriella stood there looking at him and Troy was about to die from the feeling of rejection, he wasn't used to it. He looked at the floor but then heard her.

"I would love to" she said and troy whipped his head up and his expression brightened. "I would" she said smiling. She leant up and gave him a very soft kiss on the cheek and walked back into the classroom giving him one last look. Troy grinned to himself, he was bouncing of the walls! He was so happy.

Later on, they worked out that Troy would pick her up at 7. Gabriella and Troy were smiling the whole day and were completely oblivious that their friends were giving them strange looks. "Oh my gosh!" Gabriella whispered to herself. Tomorrow was Saturday! She was getting excited and nervous at the same time. She would go home and decide what to wear.

-

-

The night finally came and it was 6.45pm. Gabriella was watching some TV while waiting for Troy. She looked at her watch, it was now 6.59. No wait, it just changed to 7.00pm and as it did, the doorbell rang. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a flip. Troy didn't tell her to wear anything special so she wore jeans, boots, a white top and a crop jacket (outfit in profile). She let her hair down and it fell loosely over her face and she put some eye makeup on accentuating them. She had earrings in as well and she simply looked prettier than ever, this was proved when she opened the door and Troy took a step back and seemed to be speechless. Gabriella smiled inwardly.

"You look gorgeous Gabriella" he said.

"Thank you" she replied. "You're looking very sharp" she said looking him up and down. "And…where exactly are we going?" Gabriella asked. Troy just grinned and took her hand and walked her to the car. He opened the door for her and she happily got it the passengers seat. They drove in a comfortable silence, it was a bit too hard to communicate but they didn't seem to mind. After about 10 minutes of driving, it was all dark and Troy pulled up to a small park called Halfpenny Park. He parked in the small parking lot and went to open Gabriella's door and walked her over to the gazebo in the park. This was an enclosed Gazebo (in profile) and Gabriella saw some twinkling lights coming from the inside. Troy pushed open the door and stood there letting Gabriella inside. "Wow" she said. "This is beautiful". There were candles lit around the edges of the Gazebo and a red checkered rug in the middle and some food in a basket. "Troy you didn't have to do this" she said turning to him.

"Oh but I wanted to" he said bending down putting his bag there but Gabriella couldn't hear him or see his face so she just stood there and then Troy realized. _Damn._ He walked over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her soft arms. "I wanted to" he said again and Gabriella smiled.

-

-

They had a wonderful meal for about 35 minutes including desert and nice conversation between the two. Once they were finished Gabriella decided to teach Troy some more sign language. Gabriella giggled at Troy's mistakes and he laughed at himself too. Troy then put his hand up to stop Gabriella and then looked at the roof as if he was thinking. He moved his hands up and began to move them suddenly and Gabriella's face lightened, he was again talking in sign language. He said, "I really really like you Gabriella and I'm sorry" in sign. Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek. He said he liked her and apologized, and the fact he had learnt to say that in sign language meant a lot to her. He moved over to her and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"I really like you too Troy" Gabriella replied and Troy smiled. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek and Gabriella could feel herself blushing. She looked at the ground and Troy chuckled to himself at how cute she was. "Thank you for this" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"It's my pleasure, you deserve it Gabriella" Troy said. He took her hand and led her out of the gazebo, but Gabriella pulled back and pointed at the floor. "I have someone to take care of that" he said cheekily. So Troy took her out of the gazebo and out for a walk in the park. This was a very nice park I might add. It had tall lamps and a few of the large trees had fairy lights throughout them, Gabriella new Troy wanted to make this very romantic so Gabriella held his arm and moved closer to him. He noticed this and Gabriella looked up subtly to see his smile getting bigger. All of a sudden, Gabriella wanted to kiss him, but she would wait.

Troy took Gabriella back home at 11:30 and they were both very upset the date was over. They both had such a great time and they could both sense neither of them wanted to leave. Troy walked Gabriella to the door and they stood outside for a bit. "Tonight was amazing Troy, I really enjoyed it"

"I'm glad you liked it, I had a great time" he said. Troy usually remembered now to look right at Gabriella when he was talking so she could read his lips and understand him.

"I didn't want it to end, I'm sad I have to go back inside now" Gabriella finally admitted with a frown. Troy lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"Neither do I" he said and he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek but Gabriella put her hand on his cheek and turned his face so his lips softly landed on hers. Gabriella could hear the fireworks in the back of her mind. His lips were so soft and gentle. And hers were so warm and tender. The kiss was just a small one and lasted about 5 seconds but it seemed like eternity. They pulled apart and both opened their eyes. Gabriella saw that Troy was beaming and so was Gabriella.

"Goodnight" she said softly and walked inside her house giving him one last smile as she clicked the door closed. Troy's smiled grew almost as big as his face. He turned around walking back to his car not breaking the smile all the way home. He kissed Gabriella!! _I kissed her!_ The kiss was absolutely perfect. He had never felt anything like it before, sure he had had raunchy and hungry kisses but he had never really had a small, perfect kiss not lasting more than 10 seconds that was full of passion and meaning. He couldn't _wait_ to see her at school on Monday.

Gabriella leant her back against the back of the door with a huge smile on her face. She kissed him! _I kissed Troy Bolton!_ She giggled to herself, that's how happy she was. She ran upstairs and jumped on her bed falling backwards and happily looking at the ceiling, it was amazing. Her first kiss was absolutely amazing and she never ever wanted it to end. She was very much looking forward to seeing him on Monday!!

**Hope you liked it! I'm really sorry for the short chapters, there will be longer ones I promise!**

**Make sure to check out Gabriella's outfit and the gazebo in my profile!**

**xxx**


	12. Fight

Usually on a Monday morning, Gabriella would not want to get out of bed, because it meant another week of Troy Bolton and his hellhounds bugging the shit out of her

Usually on a Monday morning, Gabriella would _not_ want to get out of bed, because it meant another week of Troy Bolton and his hellhounds bugging the shit out of her. But this morning, she enthusiastically threw back her blankets and practically jumped out of bed looking forward to seeing Troy after their perfect date on Saturday night.

-

-

A Monday morning was hell for Troy because he usually slept in to around 3pm on a Sunday and then had to get up at 7 the next morning. But today he couldn't wait to get out of bed, because he soon gets to see Gabriella, and after their perfect date the day before yesterday, he couldn't be more excited.

They both walked to school that morning grinning madly on the inside and on the outside. When they got to East high, they both practically ran to the door and to their lockers looking for each other. Troy made his way to Gabriella's locker first because he was too quick. He smiled when he saw the sweet girl slide in her books from her bag into her locker and saw the small smile dancing on her lips. He had a small feeling, actually a huge feeling that she was thinking about him. He went up and stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Butthead?" she said and Troy laughed. He turned her around to meet a pair of dreamy brown eyes that he could look into all Summer. "Hello Troy" she mouthed.

"Hello Gabriella" he mouthed back. What they didn't know, was that Troy's friends were staring at them both watching the natural chemistry that they had going on. Troy pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled delicately and opened it up.

_I thought about you every second of every minute after our date ended_

Gabriella smiled at the note and looked up at him and nodded. She pointed to herself and then made a piece sign with her fingers saying 'me too'. Those two were falling for each other, hard and fast, big time!!

Gabriella and Troy found out that they had free period first up and Troy decided to teach Gabriella some basketball in the gym. _I'm pretty sure Chad and the guys have another class now._ Troy thought to himself. Anyway, he led Gabriella to the gym and they felt their hands brush each others every now and then. Troy was desperate to take her hand in his and never let go, but they wanted to keep their close relationship on the hush for the moment. They reached the gym and Troy opened the door for Gabriella. Following her in, they both stopped dead in their tracks to be met with the basketball team. _Shit. Wrong day._ Troy thought to himself. Gabriella looked right up at Troy's face in panic and Troy looked down at her and nudged his head towards the door and Gabriella nodded. Gabriella ran out followed by Troy running with her.

"TROY!!" Chad yelled, he desperately didn't want him with Gabriella! He ran after them along with Zeke and Jason trying to find him and seriously knock some 'sense' into him. Gabriella was running in front of Troy and she squealed when she felt Troy wrap his arms around her waist and lifting her up carrying her into a basically hidden side door that lead into the gym. He closed the door behind them quickly and it was pitch black.

"Troy?" a small scared voice said and Troy tried to find the light. "Troy??" she said a little more worried now. They could not see a damn thing so Troy felt around and found Gabriella's hand and squeezed it. "Where are we?" she asked but Troy couldn't say anything because she couldn't hear him, so he leant down and planted his lips on hers.

"Where in a small room outside of the gym" he said against her lips and surprisingly she nodded in understanding. He finally found the light switch, turned it on and turned to Gabriella as they both squinted their eyes getting used to the light.

"They were actually chasing us?" she whispered and troy nodded as he rolled his eyes at them. Gabriella new why Troy had to lift her up off the ground because they didn't have enough time for him to stop her and talk to her. Troy smiled down at her and Gabriella put her hand on his chest, she slowly moved up his chest sending shivers down his spine, then up to his neck and onto his cheek, bringing him down slowly so their lips met. Troy moved his hands from his sides to the small of her back gently pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss slowly turned more passionate and they were both enjoying every moment of it. Troy's hand moved under her shirt putting it on the small of her back, they both knew he didn't intend to do anything, he just loved the feeling of having his hand against her skin. Gabriella smiled as she felt his warm palm gently slide under her shirt and warm her back. He pulled her even closer so that every part of their bodies were touching. He couldn't believe it, he was in an intimate moment with the most amazing girl he had ever met. She was delicate, and gentle, amazing and simply beautiful. Troy was completely and utterly mesmerized by Gabriella Montez and simply adored her. He was undeniably falling in love with her, if he hadn't already.

They both broke the kiss catching their breath. "So how do we get out of here?" she asked. Troy walked across the room to open another door which revealed the same gym they saw no more than 5 minutes ago. "Well playing a lot of basketball pays off with the secret hideouts" she said giggling and Troy smiled and nodded.

"Well where were we with the basketball training?" he asked looking at her. He took her hand and led her out to the gym, he put the bolt on the gym door so Chad and the others couldn't get back in, and they didn't know about the door they just came through. Troy picked up a ball bouncing it a few times and throwing it to Gabriella who caught it perfectly. She bounced it once on the ground and threw up the ball to the hoop scoring perfectly. Troy clapped and Gabriella threw the ball at him.

"Show me a lay up" she said and Troy demonstrated a perfect lay up and Gabriella clapped the same way Troy did. Gabriella took the ball and ran around and got a shock when she felt Troy lift her off the ground at the end so she could score the ball. He put her back down and laughed.

"Incredible coaching" he said holding out his arms wide. Gabriella lightly threw the ball at his chest. Gabriella's expression turned more serious and Troy waked over to her.

"Troy what are you going to do about your friends?" Gabriella asked looking at the floor. Troy lifted her chin up with two fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing" he said. "I'd rather be with you and have my friends being assholes rather than _not_ being with you" he said and he slowly leaned in to kiss Gabriella softly on the lips. Gabriella wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"I like you Troy. I like you a lot. So much that I never want you to let me go" she said and Troy could sense a tear fall down her face. He hugged her tighter and wrapped his arms around her more.

"I never will" he said, even though she couldn't hear him.

-

-

The next four days went by as normal, Troy having extremely brief conversations with his friends and stealing a kiss with Gabriella every now and then.

Chad was desperately trying to see what Troy was writing on a piece of paper in homeroom on the Friday morning. Troy knew Chad was watching him so he tactically wrote his note so Chad couldn't see it. He was writing to Gabriella who was sitting a few seats chatting with Taylor, who was herself expecting something between the two. Troy looked over at Gabriella and winked which didn't go unnoticed by Chad and the basketball robots.

When homeroom was over Gabriella walked out with Taylor and subtly smiled at Troy before heading out. Troy picked up his books and was the last person to leave the room as he finished his note. But as he reached the doorway, he was pushed back in by Chad who basically pinned him against the wall. "What the FUCK is happening to you?! The old Troy Bolton?! HUH?? What the hell have you done with him??" Chad asked furiously. Troy had never seen him this way and it almost even _scared_ him.

"Dude get off me!" Troy said trying to leave.

"Not until you explain to me what the hell is going on with you!!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Troy yelled back.

"With Montez?? Gabriella Montez why the HELL have you taken in interest in _her??"_ Chad snapped.

"She's amazing. More than you'd ever know" Troy said sharply glaring right into Chad's eyes. "That's the thing with you Danforth. You wouldn't _dare_ go out of your way to get to know someone. And I'm sick of doing the same old shit all the time" Troy said pushing Chad off him.

"Don't say that to me" Chad said angrily.

"Well don't fucking tell me what to do!!" Troy yelled, "you're a fucking asshole dude! I'm suppose to be your best friend and your giving me shit for liking someone. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Troy said and stormed out of the room. Troy was walking down the hallway pissed as hell glaring at anyone who gave him weird looks. Troy pushed open the doors and went out a back door of the school in a small courtyard area.

"hey BOLTON!" Chad yelled from behind him. "Don't you ever talk to me like that" Chad said.

"What are you my mother?" Troy replied looking at him.

"No but I'm a _smart_ guy telling you to get rid of that bitch you're with" Chad said and Troy's rage boiled inside him and his eyes widened and before Chad new it Troy's fist smacked him right in the face. Chad fell to the side and held his bloody nose. He steadied himself and got back up still holding his nose and Troy though he would back off since he seemed weak but suddenly Chad removed his hand from his nose and curled it into a fist punching Troy dead in the face. Troy went to tackled Chad to the ground and as he did, the rain started pouring (like the movies of course). Chad looked at the sky and troy took the opportunity to tackle him around the waist and send them flying to the ground. Punches were thrown and wrestling on the ground with a massive crowd of people around them forming a circle.

Gabriella and Taylor were walking in that direction and saw the massive crowd so they went to check it out. They couldn't see above anyone so they stood on two benches and looked over to see two boys wrestling and punching each other. Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth when she saw it was Troy. She jumped down and pushed people out of the way.

"Troy!" she yelled and saw Troy look at her from the corner of his eye after punching Chad in the face. Chad looked up at Gabriella who had pleading eyes and Chad looked down at Troy who was also looking at her and punched him once more in the face. "Please stop!!" Gabriella yelled again. Chad wouldn't seem to get off Troy and Troy seemed to be backing off so it was like Chad was winning the fight. Gabriella couldn't stand seeing Troy getting hurt so she went to grab Chad's arm but he instinctively flung her away sending her to the ground. Chad looked over and realized he had just hurt a girl, he felt troy scramble away from underneath him and crawl over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella" he said in a croaky voice. Gabriella couldn't hear him of course but looked up at his bloody and beat up face, but he still looked wonderful even though the pouring rain was blurring her vision.

"I'm fine" she said. And she was, she was more concerned about Troy. People were shocked at how they were interacting with each other. She got up and pulled on Troy's arm to help him up but saw him wince and loosened her grip. She put her hands around his waist and helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder. Troy was limping and had blood on his face, and god knows what other injuries he had.

"I'm sorry Gabriella" he said as Gabriella was helping troy walk somewhere, he didn't know where they were going. She didn't reply so he stopped so she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry" he said against and Gabriella just shook her head saying 'it's fine'

"I'm more worried about you. Give me the keys to your car" she said. She was driving him home. Troy reached in his pocket and took out his keys giving them to her. She helped Troy in the passenger seat and got in the drivers seat and drove to Gabriella's house. She didn't hear troy wincing and groaning in pain but she saw him squirming slightly in his seat from the pain.

When they finally got to Gabriella's house. Gabriella again helped him to the house and they walked inside. They were freezing cold from the rain and they were soaked so Gabriella started a fire in the backroom and told Troy to stand there to warm up and Gabriella went to change her clothes. Unfortunately she had nothing for Troy. She whizzed back down the stairs with some bandages and antiseptic. Troy turned to look at her and she even looked amazing in shorts and a t shirt.

She came and stood in front of him and saw he was shivering and in pain. She gave him a sympathetic look and smiled slightly. She put her hand on his cheek and gently moved his head to the side so she could see the grazes on his face and marks from Chad's rings that he wore everywhere. She turned his head slowly the other way to see some more scars. She looked at his body and noticed his shirt was plastered to his body and was now basically see through. She saw that blood was on his shirt and Chad had punched him in the stomach and his rings cut him. She looked back in his eyes and new that the shirt had to go because it would make him more cold and because of the scar. She slowly undid the buttons from the top leaving his shirt unbuttoned. He ran his hand down her soft arm and she traced a circle around the cut that Chad had made. She slid off Troy's shirt and saw him wince through his teeth. She did it more gently and walked around his whole body sliding off his shirt. She went back to face him and they both looked at the lights and noticed that there was a blackout. _Shit_. They both said in their minds, but at least the fire was going to give them some light. They both looked back at each other and Troy was now shirtless. She kissed around the scratches all over his body and softly ran her fingers over them. Troy was running his hands down her back as he closed her eyes feeling Gabriella's lips on his chest. She put her palm on the back of his neck and brought his head down and landed her lips on his. She didn't want to hurt him. He put both hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He played with the hem of her shirt and she shifted telling him to take it off. So he slowly slid it over her head and dropped it to the floor. He eyed her body at how beautiful it was. He gave a soft smile and kissed her again as they simply stood in an intimate position in front of the fire.

_I love her_

_I love him_

**Sorry guys, I reckon this was a bit too dramatic and rushed.**


	13. Sponge Pit

Just to clarify, Gabriella and Troy didn't have sex last night, they basically just cuddled up on the floor, whatever you want it to be

**Just to clarify, Gabriella and Troy didn't have sex last night, they basically just cuddled up on the floor, whatever you want it to be!**

-

-

-

The next morning, Troy was to go to school with a few cuts on his face and a sore fist from smacking Chad in the face.

As Gabriella walked in the doors of East High she already had got some stares from people.

"She was helping Troy"

"Yesterday…"

"I thought they hated each other"

"He left with her"

"They got in a fight"

Gabriella just wanted to tell everyone to shut up. They didn't know anything and they don't care about anyone but themselves. All Gabriella wanted was to see Troy and just see how he was. But maybe he was getting a bit sick of seeing her everywhere. Maybe he needed some space since yesterday Gabriella thought as she slid some books in her locker. She would just go up to him slowly and not bombard him. She made her way to his locker slowly and fiddling with her fingers. She saw him solemnly stacking books on top of each other, he looked so….just really sad. She walked up to him and Troy turned his head to see her and Gabriella stopped when she saw his expression change. A huge smile and his stood straight up and he just seemed lightened. So Gabriella did the same, she walked up to him and waved. He took her hand in his and quickly kissed it subtly.

"You're not sick of me?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked down at her in a confused look.

"Sick of you? If I was locked in a room with you for the next 50 years I would never get sick of you. If anything, I'm sick of not seeing you _enough_" he said and a smile grew on Gabriella's mouth. He looked at her lips and just wanted to kiss them right there. He noticed that she must have put strawberry or some berry lip balm on because they were a little more red than usual, but just a bit. And he desperately wanted to feel her soft lips against his. It was too overpowering. Troy cupped Gabriella's cheek and turned her head to face his and he planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. He was in heaven, and so was she. He had been dying to do that _again_ ever since he left her last night. Gabriella smiled into the kiss after a while. They both pulled back and smiled at each other, but what they didn't know was that Chad, Zeke, Jason and everyone turned the corner in time to see Troy bend down and kiss Gabriella. Chad dropped the basketball that was under his arm, Zeke dropped the cookie he was about to eat and Jason, well he had nothing to drop so he just stood there. They went to walk past Troy. They wanted to talk to him but they didn't want to talk to him either. He was so stupid for going out with her! They didn't want anything to do with him, but he was the team captain.

"This is a massively fucked up situation" Chad said as they were about to pass Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella spotted them coming closer and she held onto Troy's arm and basically hid behind him. He wondered what she was doing so he followed her eyes and saw Chad and that slowly walking past. He simply glared at them. He squeezed Gabriella's hand and they saw it, which is what Troy intended. He gave them a look saying 'mess with me, or Gabriella I will kill you' so they just kept walking. Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry" she said. Troy looked at her confused and slightly turned his head to the side. "For getting you into this mess" she said. "It's all because of me that you got in a fight…" she said, her eyes swelling with a few tears, "it's because of me that you got injured, and because of me that you're all on bad terms! it's bec-"

"Hey hey shh, it's not your fault at all" he said. He looked at a few people around and they were looking at her and they quickly whipped their heads in another direction. Troy slowly took Gabriella into a classroom. "Gabriella don't feel guilty for anything okay?" he said kneeling down to her level. She nodded. "What are you doing at lunch today?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just eating lunch with Taylor and a few people from the Decathlon team I guess" she said. _Perfect_ Troy thought.

"Okay, meet me in this classroom at the beginning of lunch, I want to take you somewhere" he said grinning. Gabriella looked a bit suspicious. "Don't worry, it's still on school grounds" he said chuckling and Gabriella smiled. She nodded and they both went to their classes, well that's what Gabriella thought. Troy went to visit Ando again.

-

-

Lunch

Gabriella was waiting patiently in the classroom looking out the window simply staring at the green grass and trees that were outside. Her turned her head to the door when she saw Troy walk in with a smile and Gabriella smiled back. Troy didn't say anything, he just walked over to her and took her hand and guided her out of the classroom. They began to run and darted in between people until Troy got to his destination.

He ran through some large doors which Gabriella recognized to be the gym. She looked at him again but Troy didn't let go of her hand, he hadn't _quite_ reached to where he wanted to go. He lead her through another set of doors and lead her into the gymnastics area. Gabriella looked around and saw beams and poles and vaults. She turned to Troy who then pointed to an enormous trampoline built into the floor and a huge sponge pit in front of it. Gabriella's smile grew bigger and bigger. "I thought we could use some fun" Troy said and nudged his head towards it. He started to walk staring at her taking tiny steps. Gabriella jokingly glared at him and took a small step forward too. Then, they bolted to the trampoline in a race. They both reached it at the same time and Gabriella immediately started jumping higher and higher and Troy joined her. Troy grabbed her hand and they bounced towards the edge of the trampoline. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"One" Troy said.

"Two" Gabriella said.

"THREE!" they both chorused and jumped up high landing softly into the sponge pit. They were both laughing and Gabriella started to throw sponges at Troy.

"Hey!" he said and threw some back at her.

"I didn't even know this place existed!" Gabriella said.

"I only found out a few days ago…you up for it?" Troy added when he pointed to some large, thick ropes dangling from the roof which were connected to a metal railing so they could move back and forth, kind of like a flying fox. Gabriella looked up and nodded enthusiastically. Troy helped Gabriella out of the sponge pit and she made her way to the edge of the trampoline so Troy could pass her two ropes.

Troy joined her on the trampoline and they both took hold of the rope each. They had giant knots in them so Gabriella put her foot up on the first one and so did Troy. They smiled at each other and they stepped off the trampoline and swung over the pit on the ropes. Gabriella laughed in enjoyment, which made Troy laugh.

"Race you to the top of the rope?" Gabriella said and they both looked up and there were 5 more knots in the rope. Troy nodded. "Ready. Set. GO!" Gabriella yelled and they both climbed and climbed. Gabriella giggled when she reached the top first. Troy frowned and made a puppy dog face and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy swung over to Gabriella who tried to swing her rope in the other direction but Troy got to her first. They were slightly tackling each other until Troy managed to jump onto Gabriella's rope which gave her a shock. "I'm about to fall Troy" she said jokingly.

"Oh really" he responded.

"I'm about to fall. I actually…oh m!!" and Gabriella fell down in to the sponges.

"Shit" Troy said as he watched he land safely in the foam.

"You are dead Troy Bolton!!" she yelled and Troy was laughing from the top. The fact that Gabriella was too far away from Troy and he had the opportunity to be closer to her almost killed him. So he let go and landed right next to Gabriella and immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "Thank you Troy" she said and he pulled back and grinned at her in question. "Thank you for everything. Ever since I got to know you…in a good way," she said smiling, "…every second of every day I've become happier and happier. I can't wait to see you in the morning and I never want to go home at the end of the day" she said looking in his eyes. She smiled sweetly and it's all it took for Troy to collide his lips with hers. She responded with wrapping her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for a few more minutes. They continued on bouncing around on the trampoline and they even played hide and seek in the sponges and had a kiss every now and then.

Troy stopped jumping on the trampoline and stood on the edge to steady himself. Gabriella gradually stopped jumping too and stopped in front of him. Troy ran his two forefingers along Gabriella's cheeks and softly kissed her before straightening up. He cleared his throat exaggeratedly and fixed up the collar of his shirt and Gabriella giggle. He cleared his throat one more time as if he was about to say something, but he wasn't going to _say_ something. His expression softened and he looked Gabriella in the eyes. He began to bring his hands up and waved them fluently in the air and Gabriella's eyes amplified and her lips parted a bit.

_HE LOVES ME!!_ She screamed in her mind in joy. Gabriella flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He smiled into the kiss and had to move back but he lost his footing and they ended up falling backwards into the foam, but they just laughed the whole time. They didn't move their position at all, it was pretty comfortable.

For the next half an hour, Gabriella and Troy were half asleep. Troy was stroking Gabriella's back under her shirt while Gabriella's head was resting on his chest comfortably.

More time went by and they both found that they had missed the last class when they saw that it was time to go! "Troy it's almost time to go home" she said as she began to get off him but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down.

"No" he pouted keeping his eyes closed. Gabriella giggled and tried to get up again but he pulled her down again with double force, but not hurting her. "Neverrrr" he said again and Gabriella slapped his chest. He rolled her over so he was on top of her, but didn't crush her.

"No escape" he said looking down at her. Gabriella simply stared at him and he let her trace her finger around his face over all the crevices and lines. He leaned down and hovered his lips above hers, they were barely touching but Gabriella could _just_ feel them against her lips and his hot breath. She closed her eyes and Troy gently kissed her face. She smiled and Troy rested his head down on her chest and stroked her arm.

It was now 15 minutes after school had ended and Troy's eyes snapped open. _Shit_, he had basketball practice on this afternoon and the only way to get out of here was to walk through the gym or go through the vents…fabulous idea……ahem.

"Troy we can go through the vents!" Gabriella said enthusiastically. Okay seems like she had already figured out the situation at hand.

"Uh.."

"Well they go over the gym and we can get to them by climbing the ropes, we just climbed them before!" Gabriella said enthusiastically. She looked up at the roof and the ropes.

"Do you know how big they would be? I mean what if they break" Troy said. "Gabriella?" he said looking at her. _Oh damn._ He tapped her on the shoulder. "Are they safe?" Troy said.

"Well we either die up there or get killed by your basketball people. I'd rather do it with a bit of dignity" she said firmly and pointed at the roof. "Uh…sorry that was a bit out of line" she said.

"I'd rather do it with dignity too. Start climbing sweet pea" he said laughing and Gabriella hit his arm softly. "I'll go first" he said pointing to himself and Gabriella would go next, Troy would be able to open the vents easier than Gabriella. Troy started to climb up and he reached the top and managed to open the vent door after a bit of bashing and climbed in. He waited for Gabriella and hauled her up too. They began to crawl along the vents and Troy new they were above the basketball practice because he could hear the squeaking of the sandshoes on the gym floor. He knew Gabriella couldn't hear it so he just pointed down and Gabriella nodded.

They reached the end of the vents and Troy pushed open another small vent door and jumped down to the floor which was in a fitness room. He held Gabriella and helped her down, both wiped the dirt and kinks in their clothes. They smiled at each other and Gabriella held out her fist smiling, Troy smiled back and knocked his fist against hers. "Team work" Gabriella said and they both chuckled.

-

-

"Troy I don't want you to get hurt again" Gabriella said as she walked with Troy to the gym. He decided to go to basketball practice.

"I promise I won't Gabriella, my dad will be there and he keeps everything under control. I'm promise you" he said stopping and facing her. "It'll be fine" Troy said giving her a reassuring smile and kissing her softly on the lips before walking inside the gym. Gabriella sighed and walked back up the hill to her locker. She was worried, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to the right and saw the door that Troy had carried her into when they were running from Chad. She didn't want to seem like a paranoid stalker or obsessive of Troy, she was just worried he would get in another fight. She slowly started to walk away, still contemplating whether to go in or not. Her head whipped around when she heard a yell from the gym so her feet lead her forward to the door.

She crept in and found the light switch. She very subtly creaked open the other door and peeped through the small opening to see Troy on the ground basically wrestling with that same bushy haired boy. _I promise you_ the words flushed through Gabriella's mind. She looked at the guys circling around them. _Why isn't anyone doing anything?!_

"Why aren't you doing anything!?" Gabriella yelled as she ran in. _Oh shit. I just came in, no turning back now._ "Please stop! Someone stop Chad!" Gabriella yelled but no one would do anything. She looked down at Troy who seemed to be in pain, a lot, _again._ She ran to a store room she knew about and grabbed a metal baseball bat. "Chad!!" she yelled. "STOP!" she yelled again holding up the baseball bat. She grunted loudly when she smacked him over the back of the head. Chad shrieked in pain and fell to the floor next to Troy, almost unconscious. Gabriella dropped the bat and stood over Troy. "You promised me" she said. She saw the coach walk in and new he would take care of Troy so Gabriella walked away with Troy watching her the whole time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Coach Bolton yelled seeing the two beat up guys on the floor. Troy looked at his dad and got up unsteadily.

"You guys act like this then I'm off the team" Troy said angrily as he stormed out of the gym looking for Gabriella who was running up to the lockers. He ran after her, with a bit of a limp and in an immense amount of pain. He couldn't call out her name so he would just have to catch up. Before she reached the door to the locker rooms, Troy stepped in front of her.

"But you promised" she said already. "You said you would be okay" she said. "This is all my fault! It's because of me that you're getting in fights every damn day almost!"

"Gabriella! My so called friends are dickheads! You have nothing to do with it, they are a bunch of morons" he said waving his arms in the air. A thought came to Gabriella's mind. _He's fighting __for_ _me_ she thought. She sighed, this was the last time.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to take care of you again?" she said smiling the tiniest bit, basically just a twitch of the mouth.

"I can take care of myself I guess" he said and Gabriella looked hurt. "But I love it when you're there to lend a hand" he said smirking and Gabriella smiled back. She held out her hand and Troy looked through his bag and took out his keys and put them in her hands. She slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him to the car.

They decided on Gabriella's house since her mum wasn't home and Troy certainly didn't want to go home to his mother. It was a pretty cold day so Gabriella lit a fire again in the living room. Troy already liked the living room with the fireplace, no matter what season it always seemed to have a cozy feeling. The lights were usually always dimmed and to be honest, he loved the romantic-ness of the room.

Gabriella came out with more antiseptic and bandages and Troy gave her a guilty and apologetic smile and Gabriella just shook her head. "At least I get to take your shirt off" she said and Troy laughed.

"Well we can list that among our assets can't we?" he said looking at her and she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry if it hurts" she said as she lifted the top off Troy. It wasn't as easy as before because it was buttoned. Troy flinched occasionally and winced at any pain he felt. "Sorry" she whispered. She saw a nasty graze on his shoulder and dropped some antiseptic on a cotton ball and Troy stepped back.

"It stings big time" he said pouting like a 5 year old. She stepped forward holding it out and he stepped back again. She put her hands on her hips and shrugged and looked down at her shirt and shrugged again. "Ok ok ok" he said going over to her and pointed to his cut, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt the coldness and the immediate stinging pain of the antiseptic liquid and gasped through his teeth. The pain slowly subsided and he then felt a small breeze on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Gabriella was blowing on the cut, and it was very soothing. She did the same routine for two other cuts and put some small bandages on them.

"You have so many bandages you're going to look like an Egyptian mummy soon" she said giggling which made Troy laugh. He loved the cuteness. They looked at the fire which was heating up the room a bit more and setting a romantic scene, (bit corny but who cares? Not me!). They looked each other in the eyes and Gabriella put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek and made her way to his mouth as Troy was turning his head towards her. Troy loved knowing that he would only let Gabriella do this and no other girl, not in a million years. Troy had to many things to say to Gabriella. _I love you. You are beautiful. Never Leave me_. He just showed it all through the tender kiss they were sharing.

Troy slipped a hand behind Gabriella's neck, pulling her gently towards him. His other hand twined in her hair and rubbed the chocolate locks in between his fingers like a fine silk. The skin of Troy's chest is smooth under the weight of Gabriella's fingers. Gabriella brushed her lips over the hollow of his throat and Troy made a small sound like and sigh and a growl at the same time. He placed his hands on her back and kissed her stomach through the rough fabric of her corset top (in profile…don't worry its not like a real corset, just a normal shirt with strings) and sparks flew through her veins. He lifted up her hair and warmed the back of her neck with his mouth, trailing kissed down her spine while his hand cupped her breast gently. She felt the laces of her corset top being loosened and she was no able to breath him in. She looked at him again and noted his beauty: the smooth brown of his skin, the breadth of his shoulders, the muscles of his arms which were so different to hers. Troy presses himself again Gabriella and she feels as if she would melt right through him. She pushed back against him, feeling warm and beautiful, till she thought she would die from it.


	14. Dammit Sandra!

Troy left at about midnight that night out the back when Gabriella's mum got home

Troy left at about midnight that night out the back when Gabriella's mum got home. She fell asleep around 1.30am in the morning so she would only get about 5 hours of sleep. _Fantastic_. At least she got to see Troy in the morning.

-

-

When the morning came, Gabriella arrived at school with another smile on her face. She walked up to her locker, saying hey to Taylor on the way and having a small chat. She saw a girl next to her locker that looked a bit unfamiliar. She didn't recognize her at all really. She just casually walked to her locker and opened the locker door and put her stuff inside. The girl next to her looked at her like she was an insect, that had to be squashed quickly. Gabriella tried a smile but the girl just stared at her and slammed her locker closed and walked off. If Gabriella could've heard it close, she probably would have had a heart attack. She was a very pretty girl. And Gabriella couldn't believe what she was wearing. Was that even allowed at school (outfit in profile), like seriously, no offence to the girl but she looked as though she was heading for a strip club! Gabriella watched her walk off into the distance looking very confident, but Gabriella just brushed it aside. _Oh well._ After having another chat with Taylor, she went to find Troy and say hello.

When she reached his locker, she saw that same girl fiddling with the collar of Troy's shirt who was looking extremely uncomfortable. Of course there was a tiny hint of jealously but Gabriella didn't really mind, of course he's allowed to mingle with other chicks. Gabriella didn't want to intrude and seem like the obsessive girlfriend so she just smiled and walked away.

"Hey again Gabriella" Taylor said coming to walk next to her. Gabriella didn't hear her of course but when she noticed she was walking next to her she said hey back. They walked into homeroom and sat down making themselves comfortable. "So what's the deal with you and troy Bolton? I have never gotten a straight answer out of you missy!" Taylor said and they both giggled. Gabriella didn't want to sign it and it was too loud to speak so she just wrote it down on a piece of paper.

_We're good friends now if you must know Taylor._

_We have kissed a few times…is that a good enough answer?_

 _Love Gabi_

_P.S Do you know who the new girl is?_

Taylor opened the note and smiled and nodded but was a bit edgy for replying about the last part.

_Yeah, her name is Sandra and she's Troy's ex from 3 years ago apparently. Don't ask me how I found out, they went out for 9 months or so. Longest relationship he's ever had but they were really close._

Gabriella read the note and her heart skipped a beat. It seemed as though she was already flirting with Troy. Playing with his collar and everything. Gabriella looked to the door and saw Troy walk in half heartedly laughing with Sandra. Gabriella thought she would just let them catch up today so if Troy wanted to talk to her he could come to Gabriella, not in a stuck up bitchy way. She just didn't want to impose.

"So Troy you got a girlfriend?" Sandra asked leaning forward to Troy and flicking her hair over her shoulder. Troy looked over at Gabriella, she was so amazing.

"An amazing one" he said and he just saw Sandra droop a little bit. She was definitely disappointed. Troy hadn't really made it official with Gabriella. He told her he would keep her forever, he said he loves her and wants to be with her all the time but they aren't _officially_ girlfriend and boyfriend but Troy said it anyway. I mean what kind of a prick would he have been if he said no.

"Well Troy. We have to catch up, can I sit with you at lunch?" she said.

"Umm I'm a bit busy today for lunch" he said trying to edge the other way as Sandra was basically getting closer and closer. She reeked of designer perfume that was feral and her cake face was almost right in his, she was totally bombarding him! She was so different to Gabriella. She smelt so sweet and her face was perfect, no make up because she certainly didn't need it. Her natural rosie cheeks made him smile a mile away. Troy was planning on sitting with Gabriella on the oval under this awesome evergreen tree and he was definitely not going to give that up.

-

-

Lunch

Gabriella was already sitting under the tree alone reading a book. Troy looked at her from a distance. She looked so beautiful, it was a perfect painting moment. Sitting under a tree, in the sun reading a book. She was stunning.

"What happened to the sun?" she said to herself which made Troy chuckle. She looked up at saw Troy standing over her and she jumped and hit her head on the tree. "Oww!" she said rubbing her head. Troy sat down next to her and kissed her head.

"Better?" he said and Gabriella nodded and smiled at him. She focused back to the book which was a bit distant. "Are you alright?" he asked but she didn't respond of course. He lifted up her chin with his finger. "You okay?" he asked again and she nodded turning her head back down to the book. He swiftly took the book away keeping his finger in the page she was up to.

"Hey!" she said giggling. He leaned back on the ground and held the book above his head. Gabriella tried to reach for it but fell on top of him instead.

"Well I never knew you felt this way" he said.

"Well let me tell you know. I do. I love you and never want you to leave my side" she said and Troy pulled her head down and kissed her. They slowly started to deepen the kiss until they heard an 'ahem'

"Possibly decrease the heated kissing in public thank you Troy and...Gabriella" the teacher said, trying not to sound shocked, she thought they hated each other. Oh well, she just moved on. They both watched her walk away then at the same time looked back at each other.

"Forget that" Gabriella said and pressed her lips back down on his and they got to deepen the kiss this time. Troy was desperate to feel her skin and just lift up her top and kiss down her neck but they couldn't do that. God knows who was watching them from the building that looked over the oval.

They were eventually lying on their stomachs just picking at the grass dangling their feet in the air. Gabriella pulled out a notebook and wrote I then a love heart and a U underneath it and just rolled her eyes at herself. Troy smiled and added a 2 underneath and held it up in front of Gabriella's face and she laughed. Troy then took the pen and wrote something else.

_I hate to tell you this…but my ex girlfriend from a few years ago just arrive at East High today. So don't ever leave my side. _

_It's okay Troy I will hold your hand all day long, I'll wait outside the bathroom if you're scared ____. But anyway, don't you like her or something?_

_She's very irritating and she only arrived this morning and was in my face. I swear all day she will be trying to steal me away from everyone._

_Well I won't let her! Lol (I know I didn't actually laugh out loud) anyway I guess you will just have to deal with her for everrrrr!_

Troy read the note and laughed, he began to tickle Gabriella and she squealed. "No! I'm ticklish!!" she said rolling around. She was now on her back and Troy stopped tickling her. He held her head firmly but gently at the same time and kissed her again. And again, and again and again etc.

"I love you so much Gabriella" he said and he saw a tear trickle out the side of Gabriella's eye. He brushed it away with his thumb and Gabriella kissed his fingers.

"I love you more than anything" she said and Troy hugged her whilst still on top of her. Troy heard that same teacher clear their throat loudly. He rolled his eyes and simply looked at the teacher. _Piss of _he said in his mind and the teacher just left.

End of lunch

-

-

"Guys we can't afford to lose Troy" Chad said to the other basketball guys in the changerooms near the gym.

"Yeah, he's basically the one who makes everything happen" Jason said.

"Chad, maybe you should stop being so aggressive too. I mean, we can't have a guy who has bruises and cuts all over his body on the team." Zeke said.

"C'mon guys, we need to think through what the hell we've done" Chad said as he got off the bench and put his shirt on, along with the others.

-

-

The whole year was called into the year meeting area for…well, a meeting of course.

"Okay boys and girls, as you all know we haven't had a school camp this year so we'll be having one next week! Starting from Wednesday morning and leaving on Friday evening. Go to your tutor rooms and collect a permission slip from your house mistress or master." The year coordinator said. Everyone cheered and got all excited. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room with one foot against the wall. He caught Gabriella's glance and smiled and winked at her. Gabriella smiled back and the connection between the two wasn't disregarded by Sandra.

When everyone parted after getting their permission slips, Troy found Gabriella. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see a smile playing on Troy's lips and he handed her a note.

_We'll have to sneak in each other's room occasionally ;)_

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes and wrote back.

_In your dreams mister :D_

"Can we go back to the sponge gym pit place after school?" Gabriella asked. "Or do you have basketball training…?"

"No no I don't have basketball this afternoon. It's a date" he said smiling and nodding just incase Gabriella didn't catch on to what he was saying.

"I'll meet you at your locker?"

"Perfect" he said giving her the thumbs up. Gabriella held out her fist grinning and Troy tapped his fist with hers and smiled as they both walked away going off to their last class.

Class time passes…

'Hey Troy" a familiar yet sickly sweet voice said. Sandra bounced up to Troy's locker.

"Oh uh…hey Sandra" he replied looking at his watch, about 3 minutes until Gabriella should be here.

"C-Can we talk? Privately? She asked.

"Well I kind h-"

"It's important" she said.

"Can it be done in less than two minutes?" he said and Sandra nodded and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

………

Gabriella slid her books into her locker looking forward to going back to the huge trampoline. They had such a fun time before and she couldn't wait to do it again! She looked at her watch, 3:20 on the dot, and she made her way to Troy's locker

…………

"Listen Sandra, this was like more than 2 years ago, I don't feel anything for you" he said taking a step back as she flirtatiously took small steps towards him.

……………

Gabriella had been waiting at Troy's locker for 5 minutes already. She saw Taylor walk past, "hey Taylor!" Gabriella said getting her attention and gesturing her to come here. "have you seen Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah he went into that classroom over there" she said pointing to the closest classroom. "I have to go now, I'm late for a bio meeting. I'll see you later hun" she said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye" Gabriella said and made her way to the classroom with a smile on her face.

…………..

"Look. I know I was bad…" Sandra began, "but I can be better" she said and Troy was about to push her away and cuss at her but he didn't realize he was basically backed up against a desk, and Sandra had already planted her gross lips on his. Troy immediately pulled back, but just _not_ in the nick of time.

"Troy?" Gabriella said. Troy looked over at her.

"Gabriella" he said and she was already flying out the door. Troy raced after her leaving a smirking Sandra.

"I knew they'd be over. I'm too good" she said leaving the room swinging her hips.

Troy had caught up with Gabriella and put his hands on her shoulders and stepping in front of her. He was breathing heavily and was shaking his head looking at her. She slapped his hands away and jolted out of the way running down the hall.

It had been ages, and Troy couldn't find her. Not _anywhere._ He wanted to kill Sandra, he wanted to see Gabriella and kiss her and tell her she's the only girl in his life, not that bitch Sandra. He was so stupid for going in that classroom with her! He slapped himself on his forehead 3 times and headed back to his locker dragging his feet which now seemed like bricks of cement.

Gabriella was sitting on a windowsill leaning against the window with tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't choking or hiccupping, the tears just fell and she didn't make a sound. She looked at the classroom and recognized it to be one of the rooms that she and Troy shared a secret kiss in. She saw someone else walk in.

"Oh sorry, I just left my books here" some other girl said and Gabriella just nodded. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Gee it's a bit stuff in here" the girl said and she went to slide open a window, which caused the window Gabriella was leaning on, to be moved away. Since Gabriella didn't hear the girl or hear the window open. She didn't know about it. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, only to be followed by more and leant back again, but this time. There was nothing to support her. She gasped loudly and tried to grab something but there was nothing there, and she was falling.

-

"HOLY SHIT" Chad yelled when he saw a body land next to him. "Oh my god, dude. Get someone!!" Chad yelled to Jason who unsteadily ran off finding someone. "Shit it's Gabriella." Chad said rolling her over. "Get Troy!!" he yelled to Zeke who ran off looking for him.

-

Troy's head was leaning against his locker and his arms were dangling forward. He heard running footsteps and stood up properly and saw Zeke running to him.

"Troy!" he yelled out of breath waving his hand.

"What do you want Zeke?" he said.

"It's Gabriella." Zeke said and Troy's expression went blank.

"What about her? Zeke?!"

"Sh-she fell out of a window" he said. And Troy felt as if his heart stopped beating.

**Hey…once again this is a crap chapter and overdone coz it was rushed AGAIN! But I won't rush any of the others, I've just been busy and getting home a bit later. Sorry guys! If you want me to re-write anything…just let me know**

**xxx**


	15. Tears

"WHERE

"WHERE?!" Troy yelled.

"In the courtyard outside the K corridor" Zeke said and he looked behind him only to see Troy already bolting in that direction. He ran down stairs skipping two as he went and swung around poles as quick as he could. Gabriella had to be okay. She had to!

He arrived in the courtyard and saw a bunch of people in a big circular bunch, they had to be crowded around Gabriella. He bolted over there and pushed everyone out of the way, "MOVE!" he yelled. He saw Gabriella lying on the ground and pushed Chad out of the way. He skidded down next to her probably ripping his jeans at the knees. He cradled her head in his arms and brought his head down to her level. He said her name and gently rubbed her cheeks, he knew she couldn't hear him but he said it anyway. He shook her head but lifted up his hand when he felt a gooey substance on his palm. He looked at it and it was blood. He turned her head and on the back to the right there was a pretty big red patch of blood. He checked her pulse which was going very slowly (sorry I didn't to PDHPE). "Someone call an ambulance! NOW!!" he yelled, he was surprised no one had so Chad got out his mobile and called 911 and moved from the crowd.

"Wake up. Wake up" he whispered right in her ear. "C'mon baby wake up" he whispered even softer. A few of his tears landed on her cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers.

It seemed like forever until the damn ambulance arrived. He noticed the crowd was parting when he saw two men in white clothing come and pick Gabriella up and put her on a stretcher. It was going so fast and all he could so was let go of her, but follow the men. "I'm going with her. God let me go with her!!" he yelled.

"As long as you're the only one" the doctor said and Troy nodded running along with them. The breeze against his face while he was running sent his tears to his ears instead of down his cheeks. He jumped in the ambulance and saw Gabriella's limp body being treated by one of the doctors while he heard the ambulance take off with the sirens. He couldn't quite see what the doctor was doing, he was rushing about in the back. He looked out the tinted window and saw how fast the ambulance was going and how all the vehicles outside were pulling over to let them through. He noticed they went through a red light and he couldn't believe it when he already saw the hospital. At normal speed, Troy would guess it would take about 20 minutes to get to the hospital from East High, but they got there in no less than 7 minutes.

He followed the guys into the hospital and saw they took Gabriella into the emergency room. "Sorry sir, you're going to have to stay in the waiting room" one of the ambulance doctors said.

"Bu-"

"Sir, we have to treat her very quickly, I'm not saying this in any offence but we simply can't have someone in the way" he said and Troy finally nodded and sat down in the waiting room. He fell asleep across a row of chairs for about 5 minutes, there was no way he would be able to go into a deep sleep. Not now. He looked at his watch and it had been 2 and a half hours. _Jesus Christ_. He dangled his arm over the side of the seats.

"Are you Troy?" a female doctor said as she came out.

"Yeah" Troy said shooting up to a standing position. "Uh…how did you know that?" he asked. The nurse handed Troy a crumpled piece of paper that had a few rips in it.

_I love you Troy_

_Love you too Gabriella!_

_LOL (we didn't really laugh out loud did we?)_

Is what Troy read on the note, he remembered writing that when they had lunch together on the oval. He knew why it was crumpled and ripped, and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry" the nurse said. Troy's head shot up and tears poured down his cheeks.

"Sorry!? For what!?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry about the note and how damaged it is. But Miss Montez is in an induced coma at the moment. I'm sorry, but if she doesn't wake in two weeks w-"

"Yeah alright I get it. Can I just see her?" he asked shakily.

"Yes you can, follow me" she said and Troy did as he was told. "I assume you two are an item?" she asked and Troy nodded. "You're a great guy Troy, we've dealt with a few deaf students who have been alone because of their disadvantage" she said.

"Yeah well she's amazing in every way" he said just wanting to get to the room. They arrived at the door and Troy walked in and saw a bandage around her head and cords and needles and a drip and tears shot to his eyes which fell quickly down his cheeks. He walked over to her bed and knelt over her and softly kissed her on the forehead. He lingered his lips near her face and kissed her nose and then on her lips softly. He just wanted for her to kiss him back, that's all he wanted right now. He wanted to feel her arms wrap around his neck and her breath on his shoulder and the moans she made when he kissed her collarbone. He wanted it all to know she was okay, that she was away and moving and simply perfect.

He pulled up a chair from a table in the corner of the room and held her hand and sat next to her. He closed his eyes and pictured all the times they shared. Like the sponge pit, the roof top garden, falling off the ropes with her and kissing her. Telling each other they loved them, her laugh, everything! He choked on his breath and more tears fell down his face. He heard a tiny knock on the door and turned to the doorway to see Chad, Zeke and Jason standing there. He simply looked at them and turned away back to the position he was in.

He heard them walk over and he just wanted to get up and strangle them all to death but he wouldn't leave Gabriella's side.

"We didn't understand" Chad said standing to the right of Troy but kind of in front of him.

"Coz you're a bunch of dumbass idiots…yeah. I know" he said.

"Tr-" Chad began again.

"Just drop it dude. You beat the shit out of me and this amazing girl took care of me. And now look at her" he said. "A simple sorry isn't going to cut it alright" he said resting his head back in his hand

"I know a simply sorry isn't going to cut it, but we just wanna let you know that we're going to stop. Forever. Especially me. I'm going to stop, we all are. It sounds corny as hell but none of us have ever understood love coz we've never _been_ in love." Chad said and the others nodded their heads. Troy didn't say anything, but I guess they were kind of right in a way, but so wrong in what they've done.

"It will take time for me guys, I can't just forgive you right here and be one big happy family, not when the girl I _love_ is in a coma. And it won't happen that quickly anyway" Troy said not looking at them.

"We understand that, well, we're here if you want to talk, which you probably don't. But, we're sorry as hell and we all honestly hope she's going to be alright. For her sake and for yours" Chad said and they all left the room.

"We is she??" A trembling voice said coming closer to the room.

"She's in her ma'am" a nurse said.

"Oh my baby!" Gabriella's mother said as she came running to her basically knocking Troy out of his chair. He got up and moved to the other side of the room watching her mum kiss her forehead.

The nurse told her the deal with Gabriella and settled down, she thought she was dead (prtty stupid!) but when she found out she was in a coma she seemed to relax…a little more than she should. "Well I'm sure she'll be okay, I must get back to work. Thank you uh…" she said looking over at Troy.

"Troy. Bolton, I'm Gabriella's…uh… a good friend of hers" he said and her mother nodded. He didn't want to say boyfriend, just incase she would blow up and get angry. When she was gone the nurse came back in the room.

"Do you know how long you intend to stay Mr Bolton?" the nurse asked.

"Until she wakes up" he said not moving a muscle.

"But Troy we don't know if sh-"

"Don't say that. I know she will" he said. And the nurse nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Well Troy, since we got your details we've called up your parents and they're just coming to see you" she said and Troy nodded his head.

-

-

"Troy?" a soft voice said and a hand was placed on his shoulders. He looked at it and recognized it to be his mothers from the blue sapphire engagement ring she was wearing. "Honey I'm sorry" she said.

"Why sorry? She's not gone, she's coming back" he said and Mrs Bolton looked at his dad who gave a worried look.

"Sweetie you're going to have to go back to school, we don't know how long she will be in here" she said and after a lot of arguing Troy ended up giving in. He was allowed to stay for the rest of the day but he had to go back to school tomorrow. He looked at his watch. 6:17pm. He had to head off. He got up and kissed his soft lips against Gabriella's forehead.

Troy's mum and dad drove two cars so Troy could drive home in one of them and they drove back in the other. He got in the car and tears trickled down his cheeks all the way home. He thought for a little bit, and decided he was going to see Mrs. Anderson tomorrow.

-

"Hi honey" Troy's mum, Marie, said. She didn't ask if Gabriella was alright, or awake. She already knew the answer from the solemn look on his face. He didn't reply but just sat on a stool and dropped his head on the kitchen bench. "Tell me about Gabriella" she said and Troy lifted up his head.

"Calling her incredibly amazing would be the biggest understatement of the century, no, ever since mankind. She's just sweet and caring. Not selfish in anyway, when I got in those fights with Chad, I actually went back to her place and she took care of me. I didn't go to the nurse mum, I went with her. And she was amazing, she made me feel better in the click of a finger" he said looking at the patters on the bench. He closed his eyes and drifted back to the memory of Gabriella unbuttoning his shirt and him running his fingers down her arm and her kissing her soft lips against his chest and tracing circles around his cuts. They way she kissed him in front of the fire gave him shivers down his spine, good shivers and tears were seeping through his eyes again and he didn't know it but his mum had already wrapped him up in her arms

Troy barely slept that night, only about 3 hours out of the 8 he could've had.

During the day, Troy basically didn't mutter a word to anyone. He acknowledged his friends the tiniest bit, but it was barely evident at all. They tried to smile at him but he just sighed them off and rolled his eyes. The amount of taps he made on his books using his pencil was about 10000000000. He didn't listen to anything and didn't learn or write anything, but the teachers seemed to understand. He just kept thinking of Gabriella lying in the bed and the steady beeping of her heart monitor and the zillion cords attached to her body and the needle in her arm and the small drops of water in the drip. It all teared him apart. He wanted her in his arms, laughing and moving. He wanted them to write flirtatious and stupid pointless notes and writing LOL without even laughing.

-

-

When school was over, he rang his mum saying he was going straight to the hospital, he messaged his dad on his mobile because he didn't want a lecture on missing basketball. He drove to the hospital, faster than usual to get any updates on Gabriella.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was. If he didn't follow Sandra into that damn classroom then Gabriella wouldn't be in here! She wouldn't have ran. He saw the hurt in her eyes when she saw them and the trembling of her voice when she said his name in disbelief. The way her hair flew around her face when she bolted out and the sound of her shoes on the ground when she was running and the wet trails from her eyes down her cheeks when he stepped in front of her and how she smacked his arms and darted away. More tears fell down Troy's face and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

When he arrived in Gabriella's room, he stood in her doorway. She was in the same position she was in when he last saw her yesterday. "She's a beautiful young lady" a male voice said next to Troy making him jump.

"Yes. She is, she's the most beautiful girl ever" Troy said like he wasn't acknowledging the man next to him. "I could spend the rest of my life with her" Troy said and the man smiled.

"She's very lucky to have someone like you by her side. Are you her closest friend?" he asked. _What do you think??_ Troy said inside his mind.

"I'm in love with her" Troy said and walked away from the man and over to Gabriella. He kissed her on her forehead like he usually does and sat down in the chair next to her which clearly hadn't been moved since yesterday. He took her small, cold hand in his and all he wanted was for her to grasp his but her hand stayed limp.

An hour later

It had been an hour and 17 minutes and no movement from Gabriella. He saw a nurse come in with a sour look on her face and write down something on the clipboard that was dangling on the end of Gabriella's bed. She didn't look or acknowledge Troy, she just walked out. _Bitch_ he thought.

His mind wondered back to the time they were both lying down in front of the fire together, their bare skin against each others. And how the fire warmed them both and running his fingers running down the smooth skin of her back was mesmerizing and sent sparks through Troy's veins even though they weren't doing that right now. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly to let another tear seep through and trickle underneath his eye. But then, he felt something against his cheek, like someone was brushing the tear away.


	16. Happy Reading

.Troy felt the strange feeling but didn't open his eyes, he was probably just imagining it. If it was real, it felt like Gabriella's soft fingers brushing over his skin. When he felt another tear fall down his other her, he felt the same feeling, someone was wiping the tear away. He didn't want to open his eyes, in fright that it would just be a nurse or some girl or his mum or dad telling him to come home. His stomach flipped in hope when he felt a soft hand graze down his cheek. His hope was confirmed when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. _Thank you thank you thank you_ he said in his mind. He parted his lips slightly and kissed back. His eyes fluttered open and saw a pair of dark chocolate eyes that he could stare in forever. Troy stood up still bending down so their lips didn't part. She lay back down on the bed and Troy wrapped her up in his arms. He bent down and knelt down next to her on his knees.

"This is all my fault" he said looking into her eyes. She shook her head.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have darted out like that. I was freaked" she said.

"I shouldn't have followed her into that classroom" Troy said. "I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid Troy. Just tell me that…do you umm…like h- or did you mean to do it or…"

"She forced herself on me basically. I went to leave but I was stuck behind a desk. Then she just, kissed me and I pulled back" he said.

"So it was basically wrong place wrong time" Gabriella said smiling.

"I love _you_ and no one else" he said as he held her chin and kissed her softly.

"Miss Montez" a bubbly nurse said walking into the room. "I see you have woken" she said looking at her and Gabriella just smiled, she didn't understand quite what she was saying. At least the doctors knew she was deaf.

"When can I leave?" Gabriella asked almost immediately.

"You possibly might be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. We still need to keep you here and check up on a few things" the nurse said. Gabriella slouched her shoulders. She wanted to go home right then and there! But I guess a day is better than a week or something. For the next hour, Gabriella and Troy just talked, about anything they could, it was kind of hard for Gabriella and the whole not being able to hear thing. But they occasionally sat in comfortable silence. This is what they both loved about their relationship, they didn't need to make out or have physical contact or be raunchy to have a good connection. They were just happy to sit and talk.

Troy was very reluctant to leave, he could've stayed the whole night with Gabriella, but he had to go home and sleep and go to school the next day. At least tonight he would be sleeping well probably with Gabriella in his dreams and a smile on his face.

"Hey honey" Troy's mum said as Troy walked in the door with a beaming smile.

"She woke up!!" Troy said laughing.

"Oh that's great!!" Marie said, "I'm so happy for you!! How was she feeling?"

"She seemed to be perfectly fine, just like she woke up from sleeping" he said, "but I guess a coma is a deep sleep that you don't wake up from for ages" he said and Troy's mum nodded.

"Well that's fantastic, now go upstairs and do some homework" she said smiling and Troy went upstairs grinning all the way. He plonked down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Screw homework. And he ended up falling asleep until the morning.

-

-

Troy was sitting in homeroom the next morning happily swiveling his pen around his fingers until he heard someone behind him. "Uh, hey Troy" a familiar voice said. Troy turned around and was face to face with Chad and the guys. "H-How's Gabriella?" he asked, hoping she was okay and that it wasn't the wrong thing to ask. Troy just smiled and turned away.

"She's awake and she's fine, thanks for asking" he said.

"That's great!" Chad said and Troy just nodded. "Well, we're glad you're feeling good now…and we now know that she can't hear…and we feel even more shit because we were ganging up on a guy who loves her anyway…" Chad said and Troy nodded again and the guys left. The other day Troy remembered he was suppose to go and see Mrs Anderson and he forgot to, so at lunch he would go and do exactly that.

-

-

Lunch

Troy knocked on the door of Ando's office. "Ah yes Troy can I help you?" She said turning her attention away from her computer.

"You're not very busy are you, do you have someone to come and see you any time soon?" he asked all in one breath.

"No no you can come in if you like! Oh and how's Gabriella?" she asked still worried for her. She relaxed when a beaming smile grew on Troy's face.

"She woke up last night" he said almost bouncing off the walls in joy.

"Oh I'm so pleased!! Thank god for that!!" she said happily and Troy smiled along with her. "You know she mentions you a lot" she said grinning and Troy whipped his head in her direction.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Well in sign language, you are the main topic of every conversation we have" she said.

"Really?" he asked once again. "What does she say? Anything bad?" he asked.

"Far from it, she says how fantastic you are and how great you've been treating her. In fact…" she began as she reached for something in her desk, "…she wrote a list about what she loves about you and she said it would be cool if she or someone would give it to you sometime. So here you go" she said reaching across the desk and giving Troy the folded note. Troy took it and decided he would read it somewhere else.

"Thanks very much" he said smiling, "I'll be off now, thanks for the talk…of nothing much really" he said and they both chuckled.

"Bye Troy, and one more thing. Gabriella said she can't believe how lucky she is. You seem to be the most amazing guy in the world from what I've heard" she said and turned back to the computer. Troy smiled again and closed the door. He ran to the rooftop garden and sat down on the bench and opened the note.

_**Things that I love about Troy Bolton**_

_**His smile**__** – I basically melt into the floor when he smiles at me, I would have to hold onto something to stop myself from plonking to the ground**_

_**His eyes**__** – oh my gosh. His eyes are like the crystal blue sea (that sounds corny but whatever) I could stare into them for the rest of my life. I hate it when he blinks because I miss 0.000001 seconds of seeing them. I love them**_

_**His body**__** – his skin is so smooth and he's perfect. He makes me feel special and feminine. And I might just add he has the most amazing abs I've ever seen in my life. **_

_**His hands**__** – they are so strong and when he tangles his fingers with mine it's like a perfect fit. **_

_**His hair**__** – all I can say is it's extremely sexy, I saw him flip his hair out of his eyes when he whipped his head to the side once and I almost buckled at my knees. Wow. **_

_**His laugh**__** – even though I can't hear it, I can tell he's laughing and it just wants to make me laugh. **_

_**His surprises**__** – when he took my to the rooftop garden. That was just a beautiful place. And the sponge pit!! That was without a doubt one of the funnest things I have ever done! And that's when he told me he loves me, amazing. **_

_**His kisses**__** – he has the most amazing soft kisses in the world. None of them are rough or steamy he does it perfectly. They are just…so perfect I can't explain it!! I want to kiss him all the time. **_

_**His personality **__**– it kind of changed when we got to know each other. And I love it, I always had this feeling that the real Troy Bolton had always been deep inside him. **_

_**He fights for me**__** – even though he gets hurt which I hate, he did it for me. He stood up to his friends for me and I feel guilty about it. But he does it, and I love him for it. **_

**I love it when he tells me he loves me**

_**I love everything about Troy Bolton**_

Troy's smile grew bigger at every word he read. He wanted to run to the hospital and hug Gabriella for hours on end, it was very possible. Then an idea popped in his mind, he tucked the note in his back pocket and went to his locker to get a notebook and pen.

Meanwhile

Gabriella was still in the hospital bed and eating the most revolting hospital food ever. She held her nose at every mouthful she took.

"You're not the only one honey, hospital food is terrible" a nurse said coming in with a clipboard and Gabriella looked at her. "Oh sorry" the nurse pointed to the food and stuck out her tongue as if she was gagging and Gabriella chuckled and nodded.

All of a sudden she started to feel a bit dizzy. She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them again when she heard a crash on the floor from where the nurse knocked over the table accidentally. "Dammit" the nurse said and Gabriella heard it. _What's going on here?_ Gabriella asked herself. Her heart started to beat faster. The nurse walked over to all the equipment attached to her and she heard her mutter numbers and letters as she wrote them down on her clipboard. The nurse smiled at her and left the room.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she left.

"No worries honey" she said leaving. Gabriella heard that too! She took off her plastic ring from some shop and tapped it on the metal bar of her bed and she heard the clunking noise. _I can hear?_ She asked herself. She clapped her hands together and definitely heard that too. She yanked all the cords off her and got out of the bed and a little bit unsteadily walked to the door and pushed it open. She heard all the commotion outside!!

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself and she heard her voice nice and clear. A smile grew on her face but she was still very confused. She must've hit her head in a certain place or something. Then she thought of Troy, maybe she could surprise him. She speed walked to the admin office steadying her self on the wall and grabbed a loose sheet of paper and yanked off a pen which was connected to the wall with some string. She ran back to her room when she steadied up and sat down on her bed and wrote down on the piece of paper.

_Ask me a question immediately :)_

She wrote as she smiled. Now she just had to wait for Troy to arrive this afternoon.

-

Time passing

-

Time passing

-

More time passing

-

Troy was driving to the hospital, the smile never leaving his face. He was taking Gabriella home this afternoon and he couldn't wait to see her.

When he arrived, he walked to her doorway and poked half his body around the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled when he saw Gabriella holding her nose as she put a spoonful of whatever she was eating in her mouth. She double looked at the door and pushed the tray away from her and told Troy to come over, and he did exactly that. She handed him a piece of paper quickly and he was a bit confused.

_Ask me a question immediately :)_

"Do it" she said and as Troy opened his mouth she slapped her hands over her eyes and looked away, "just do it" she said and Troy just asked her a question.

"On a scale of one to ten, how sexy is Troy Bolton?" he asked smirking and much to his shock he got an answer.

"10" she said.

"How much do you love me?" he asked again his smiling growing bigger. Gabriella was still looking away so she couldn't see his lips or gestures.

"I love you a lot" she said and she slowly lifted her head up to Troy's level.

"Y-You can hear me?" he said excitedly.

"I can hear you" she said nodding and before she could say anything else Troy had wrapped his arms around her. "Troy. Can't. Breath" she said and Troy loosened his grip on her. He kissed her over and over again and Gabriella laughed into all the kisses.

"I have something for you" he said as he handed her a note. "I'll be back in a few minutes, happy reading" he said as he kissed her cheek. She was a bit confused but smiled and shrugged. She just happily opened the note..


	17. What I Love About Gabriella Montez

What I love about Gabriella Montez

**What I love about Gabriella Montez**

**Her smile – **_**every time I see that smile of hers, my whole day basically lightens up, only if I see it for no more than a split second**_

**Her laugh**_** – the most amazing laugh I have ever heard. It's just so cute, and it means she thinks I'm funny :)**_

**Her body **_**– I'm not saying this in a 'sex' way but she has the most amazing body. It's beautiful and feminine, it's just so perfect and running my fingers over her skin makes me want to melt right into her perfect body. Perfect would be the biggest understatement however. **_

**Her eyes – **_**I can't explain her eyes. They twinkle even on dark depressing nights and I can stare into them from a mile away. **_

**Her aroma **_**­ - nothing compares to how beautiful and sweet Gabriella Montez smells. Coming in from the pouring rain and she still smells amazing. I now want my entire house and clothes and pillow to smell like her..**_

**Her hair **_**– I love the way it cascades down over her bare shoulders and the way it bounces when she's running. And when it's in her face I get to push it behind her ears. **_

**Her hugs – **_**hugging Gabriella makes it feel like we both have become one. When I hug her, she hugs me back with twice as much effort, I love them. **_

**She takes care of me – **_**twice, she has put up with me after I've gotten in a fight and she drives me home, and bandages me up. She's better than the school nurse, and it all happens in front of the fire. **_

**Her gentleness **_**­– Gabriella would not hurt a soul, and her touch is never rough or course, it's just so smooth and placid and feeling her fingertips shoots sparks through my veins. **_

**Her kisses and her lips **_**– undoubtedly better than any kiss in the entire world. Any type of kiss we share, she simply makes it perfect with her soft lips that I just want to feel on mine for every second of the day. **_

**I love Gabriella Montez, forever and for always. **

The note had already gotten 3 tear drops in it as Gabriella read through the piece of paper. _Troy loves me forever and for always!_ Tears of joy rushed down her cheeks as she read over the note over and over again. Gabriella looked around the room and saw that Troy's note that she wrote him had dropped out of his pocket. She picked it up and the pen she got from admin and added something to the end of the list and circled it so he could read it clearly. She heard someone clear their throat at the doorway and she saw Troy casually leaning against the doorframe, hands in pockets and his ankles crossed over together. However, he quickly took his hands out of his pockets when he wrapped them around Gabriella's small frame as she ran up to him and gave him an enormous hug.

Troy straightened himself up and walked further into the room still holding Gabriella. The walked over to the bed and fell down laughing with Gabriella on top of Troy. Troy smiled at her as he gently brushed a stray of hair behind her ear. Troy watched Gabriella in curiosity as she reached over and handed Troy his piece of paper.

"Damn I must have dropped it" he said and Gabriella nodded.

"Open it" she said and Troy did as he was told. He noticed the last part was circled and she had added something to it.

**His voice **_**– I heard his voice for the first time today. It couldn't be more perfect.**_

**I love Troy Bolton, even past the day I die. **

Before Gabriella could see his reaction, a gentle but firm kiss was placed on her lips. "You're amazing" he said into the kiss and Troy felt a tear drop on his cheek which actually belonged to Gabriella. But he just left it there.

"Ahem" a voice said at the door. Gabriella and Troy quickly sprung apart and sat up. "Gabriella you can go home now, your mother is still at work I presume so she said you can wait for a while longer or you can get a lift home with someone. Which I'm sure you can" she said winking at them both and walking out. They both went red.

"So Gabriella who are you getting a ride with?" Troy asked jokingly, but Gabriella's face dropped. "Hey hey! I'm kidding! Of course you're getting a lift home with me! Even if you were going with someone else I would steal you away" Troy said and Gabriella's expression lightened and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Thanks Troy. I'll be right back, I have to go get changed out of this hideous hospital thing" she said pulling at the yucky light green outfit she was wearing. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom while Troy waited in the room. "Much better" she said coming out of the bathroom in her normal clothes.

"Geez that was quick" he said and Gabriella nodded. The faster I get dressed the quicker I get to see you" she said tying up her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Very good point you got there Montez" he said as he took her hand and they both walked out of the room.

Gabriella signed out and did whatever else she needed to do.

Troy opened the passenger door for her and they drove back to Gabriella's house. "Hey Troy, I think I'm going to stay at home tomorrow, just to settle down a bit more and stuff" she said. Troy could tell Gabriella was looking at him and wanted him to stay with her. But he was going to anyway.

"Good idea Gabriella, and I'll be right there with you" he said as he put on the blinker and pulled into Gabriella's driveway. He helped her out of the car and they both went inside. They walked past the living room with the fireplace which Troy recognized to be the best room in the house. "So Gabriella, that's a nice living room you got. Ever patched anyone up in front of it?" he asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "Oww" he said rubbing his arm.

"C'mon" she said walking up the stairs. Troy was always curious to see what Gabriella's bedroom looked like. Even though he had been over a couple of times, they had just lay down on the carpet in front of the fire. When they got upstairs, Gabriella pushed open the door to her bedroom which had _Gabriella_ hand painted in beautiful cursive writing on a nicely shaped piece of wood on the front. They walked in and Troy saw what he imagined Gabriella's bedroom to be. It was pretty darn big! It had a wooden floor and large rug and her bed looked so comfortable. (in profile).

"Your room is the biggest room I've ever seen" Troy said.

"It is pretty big, so it sucks trying to keep it clean" she said. Troy noticed that around her bed there were those curtains you could pull across.

"Do those curtains go all around your bed?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Damn your lucky, that would be so cool" he said looking at them.

"When I'm angry I pull them across"

"Why is that?" he asked walking over to her slowly.

"Because then it feels like I'm my own world and no one can bother me"

"So…" he began, and he lifted her off the floor.

Ah! Troy put me down!!" she squealed. He quickly walked over to the bed and gently put her down on the soft mattress. "What are you doing?" she asked as Troy was closing all the curtains around her.

"So lets say you're in your own world and no one can bother you or see you"

"Yes…" she said from behind the curtains

"You don't want _anyone_ at all to bother you. Not a soul" he said pacing around the bed.

"Mmmm…well it depends who it is" she said grinning, kind of getting at what he was hinting at.

"Give us an example" he asked.

"Well, if it was an 18 year old boy, that would be terrible and way off limits" she said almost laughing.

"Right then.." he began, "so if I did this…" he said as he gave Gabriella shock by slightly moving the curtain open and crawling onto the bed with her. "It's off limits? Which means I should leave" he said as he made his way off the bed, but as soon as he felt Gabriella's hand grab his arm, he basically leaped over to her making them fall down on the bed, both laughing. They stopped laughing after a while as Troy stroked Gabriella's face with his fingers. Gabriella closed her eyes when Troy kissed her forehead, slowly moving down her nose then just above her mouth. He lingered there for a while before kissing Gabriella's lips. Before Troy could make his way down her neck, they both heard the door open. Gabriella whipped her head to the door even though she couldn't see it through the curtains.

"Quick!" she mimed as they both quickly sat up. She pointed to the side of the bed and Troy quickly ducked next to the bed and crawled under. He couldn't be seen because there were small curtains covering the bed to the floor as well. Gabriella opened the curtains and bounded out. "Mum you're home" Gabriella said unsteadily.

"Yes I came home early, I'm so glad you're out of hospital" she said smiling and Gabriella agreed. Gabriella bent down behind her to pick up some stuff off the floor. "Unfortunately for you I'm thinking the opposite" he mum said while Gabriella had her back faced to her. You see, Gabriella's mum still thought she was deaf.

"Right so you wish I wasn't here" she said still not facing her.

"I-I'm sorry?" her mum said.

"I can hear you mother" she said turning around. "I got my hearing back. And now that I heard you say that, I will never talk to you and keep out of your way entirely" she said.

"I-I wasn't being seriously sweetie, I _knew _you got your hearing back an-"

"Cut the psycho babble bullshit mum. I'm not an idiot. You can just leave now" Gabriella said basically walking her mother out the door and slamming it closed. "Great Troy now I just realized my mum has hated me for the past 17 years" she said tears brimming in her eyes. She saw Troy crawl out from under the bed which brought a small smile to her face.

"Well your mother is oblivious to anything then. Anyone would be crazy to not want to have you around Brie" he said. Gabriella grinned at her new nickname. She liked it, a lot.

"Troy can you stay here tonight? My mum has some benefit meeting or something and she'll be pouring herself in bed around dawn probably" she said.

"Absolutely" he said, "I'll call the parentals" he said and Gabriella giggled at the way he said 'parentals'. Troy said he was staying at Chad's that afternoon and finishing off a project, what a lie.

"What a lie Troy" Gabriella said and Troy just shrugged.


	18. Locker Punch

.

Troy and Gabriella lay down on her bed next to each other, holding hands and just staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. Gabriella felt Troy remove his hand from hers and she felt a bit hurt, but that changed when she felt Troy running his fingers up her arm. She could've fallen asleep at his gentle touch. He moved up her arm to her shoulder and she smiled when she felt him roll over on his stomach and kiss her on the forehead. She turned her face up to his and he lowered his mouth slowly to hers and Gabriella did nothing to stop him, she just kissed back. He eased his tongue into her mouth slowly and deeply. She felt caught in the pull of some incredible magnet, unable to draw away or to stop her body from responding the kiss they were sharing. She felt him trace small circles on her flat stomach and could tell he was merging his way up. She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck and moved down kissing through her t shirt down to her belly button. He kissed his way back up sliding her shirt up on the way until it reached above her sexy black bra. He slid off her shirt and took her body in his arms where she felt safe and feminine. He kissed her mouth again hungrily, breaking it when Gabriella peeled his shirt off throwing it next to them. They slowly rolled over so Gabriella was on top of Troy. She held onto his body not wanting to let go as she kissed his chest while he was stroking her bare back with his fingertips. Gabriella wasn't ready to go farther than what they were doing yet so she rested her head down on Troy's chest and breathed him in. She found out that Troy was writing 'I love you' with his fingers on her back.

"I love you too Troy" she said giggling.

The two didn't end up having dinner that night, they didn't seem hungry and they were too comfortable in the bed. And plus, they weren't too keen on seeing Gabriella's mother. Troy felt Gabriella shiver while he was holding her, "are you cold?" he asked. He thought she might've been as it was getting a bit chilly. He felt her nod so he got up on his knees and lifted her up as he tossed back the covers and gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He didn't go under with her, it was _her_ bed and he couldn't just invited himself into it.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked sweetly looking him in the eyes. She tugged on his wrist so he slid under the covers with her wrapping his strong, warm arms around Gabriella's waist as she snuggled up against him dreaming about lucky she was to have someone like Troy.

_Dream…….._

_Gabriella sat in a chair as she saw a man coming for her holding a silver lethal looking weapon that she couldn't quite make out. She heard it make a loud roar so she got out of the seat to ran, but he was in front of her again…._

Troy began to stir as he heard Gabriella whimper and shiver ever so slightly in his arms…

_She began to run again and saw a spiral staircase that her feet lead her up. She was running up the stairs for what seemed like hours until she reached the top which was only a small platform about 2 square meters. She saw the man appear in front of her with that same weapon, his face came straight for hers as it enlarged and she saw awful teeth and yellow eyes…_

Troy woke up when he felt Gabriella shaking…

_She looked down to see if there was any escape and all she could see was a pool full of crocodiles and sharks. The man lunged for her with his weapon aiming directly at her face and she screamed in her dream…_

Troy looked at Gabriella and could make out her face as it was around 5am in the morning. He saw tears were trickling from her eyes and his brow lowered. "Gabriella" he whispered putting his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't wake up.

_She climbed over the railing on the small platform and she tried to jump but she felt the man grasp her hand and would not let go…_

Troy heard her crying now while she was asleep. "Gabriella" he said louder, "Gabriella…wake up" he said shaking her lightly.

_She slapped his hand away and started falling and falling and falling and just kept failing for ever. She then saw the crocodiles and sharks with blood on their teeth in the murky pool. As she landed in the pool making a large splash she saw a shark coming straight for her and all she could see was the huge mouth opening wide revealing its giant teeth…_

Troy was shaking Gabriella when he saw more tears pour down her cheeks and heard her mumbling unsteadily and looking scared. "Gabriella!" he said and he saw Gabriella's eyes snap open.

"Oh god" she said as she looked around the room. She saw Troy's face above hers and gasped as she started to cry from the nightmare she had. Troy wrapped her up in his arms.

"It was just a dream. No more than a dream, I'm here with you know. You're safe. Shhh" he whispered in her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Someone was trying to kill me" she said and Troy couldn't even bare the thought of someone trying to kill Gabriella, even though it was a dream.

"I'll come into your dream and rip them to shreds" he said as he lowered himself down on the pillows lightly bringing Gabriella with him. He held her tightly until they woke up the next morning realizing they had to go to school.

-

-

"I don't want to go to school" Troy said like a 5 year old.

"Me neither, but I'm excited. I can hear" she said and Troy knew how happy she was. So he was fine to get up and go to school because it was special for her. Troy felt his phone in his pocket vibrate and quickly took it out.

_Where are you Troy? You said you were staying at Chad's and he is here right now at basketball saying you didn't stay with him, where are you and what have you been doing?! And get here ASAP_

_DAD_

"Crap" Troy said slouching his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked.

"My dad, he found out I wasn't staying with Chad, and he's pissed. I'm suppose to be at basketball and he wants me there"

"It's okay Troy you can go" Gabriella said. She was happy to let Troy go, she would shower and get changed anyway.

"I'm happy to stay with you" he said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I know you are but go to basketball. I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll shower and freshen up anyway. It's fine" she said nodding.

"Alright then" Troy said sighing. "I still feel guilty though" he said giving her a tender kiss on the lips before leaving. Gabriella smiled as she watched him leave and went to hop in the shower.

-

-

-

"Troy! Where the hell have you been?" Troy's dad asked while the rest of the basketball team crowded around.

"Uh…I was st-"

"You were with Gabriella" he said and the rest of the team groaned, except Chad, Zeke and Jason who seemed guilty. Coach Bolton pulled Troy aside. "Look Troy. It's great that Gabriella is going fantastic and I'm pleased that she can hear now, but don't lie to me. And I'm not so sure if I want you staying over at your girlfriends house without our permission" he said. Troy liked the sound of girlfriend but didn't like what his dad was saying.

"Dad come on, I'm 18. Her mum was being awful an-"

"No excuses Troy!" his dad yelled giving Troy a shock. "We are days away from a very important match!"

"We can't have some stupid geek distracting you" one of the basketballers said and Troy glared at him and began to walk over but his dad stopped him.

"Who the hell says I'm on the team!? HUH?! You guys have been acting like a bunch of pricks and you expect me to happily turn up to practice acting like Billy Sunshine?" Troy said and he just left the gym slamming the door behind him leaving everyone sighing and groaning.

-

-

-

Gabriella was happy walking to school, she enjoyed the fresh air and had a nice night with Troy, except was still a bit creeped out by that dream she had. She couldn't stop smiling at the sounds she hadn't heard for so long, and she was looking forward to hearing the voices at East High. And when she got there, her heart began to race in excitement. She heard the loud muffled voices of all the students and she almost laughed to herself. She walked up to the doors and pushed them open as she heard all the clattering and commotion and couldn't be happier. Her smile was almost as big as her face. She walked to her locker all joyful but stopped and her smile faded when she saw Troy leaning his head against his locker and punching it. "Oh my god" she said to herself. He was really punching the locker, god that must hurt and he was kicking it too. She had never seen him like this. She saw some people walk past watching him and he fobbed off anyone who asked what the deal was. Gabriella quickly walked up to him. "Troy?" she said quietly.

Troy wasn't sure if he heard Gabriella's voice, was it her? _I'm not sure_ he thought, but he kept gritting his teeth and punched his locker again.

"Troy" she said louder and she didn't get a reply. She put her hand on his shoulder and she heard him groan in anger. "Troy please calm down" she said. "Troy please" she said a bit firmer and also worried.

Troy's body went from tense to ease when he felt Gabriella's arms snake around his waist from behind. He stopped tackling his locker and relaxed his body more as he looked down at Gabriella's soft arms wrapped around him. He rubbed Gabriella's arm and he turned around in her arms coming face to her extremely worried expression. People were shocked at what they were seeing, Gabriella Montez with Troy Bolton?? Whaaaat??

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly and she felt Troy's head just flop down in her neck and she squeezed him tighter. She put her hand in his hair and whispered comforting words in his ear. He was so sick of people making fun of Gabriella and ridiculing her. He wanted to bash anyone who said one mean word about her. He also wanted to be with her forever and never wanted to let her go. He wrapped his arms around her and before he knew it, he had dropped to the floor with Gabriella sitting next to him still with her arms around him leaning against the lockers. "I'll never leave you Troy" she whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes.

"I'll never let you go" he said. They sat there peacefully with people watching them, but all that peace was broken when a few ditzy blondes started strutting down the hallway.

"PROM PROM PROM!!" they squealed together in excitement. The prom was coming up.


	19. Surprise

Gabriella and Troy watched the two ditzy blondes run down the hall throwing prom flyers all over the place

Gabriella and Troy watched the two ditzy blondes run down the hall throwing prom flyers all over the place.

"I think there's a prom coming up" Troy said resting his arms on his knees and dangling his head down. Gabriella giggled at his humor and helped him up. She pulled him into a classroom and closed the door.

"What's wrong? Why were you kicking at your locker?" she asked quietly.

"I'm just sick of everyone" he said sliding down the wall again, Gabriella stood above him, just incase he didn't want her to sit down with him but he was dying to feel her body against his, even if they were just touching their shoulders together or something. "I'm sick of people…judging…judging you an-"

"Making fun of me and calling me names, I know." She said, "I guess it's lucky I couldn't hear them. I never know how bad it is" she said and she felt Troy rub her leg lazily. So she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. He brought his hand up to her face and saw his fists were pretty grazed by the punching of the locker. She gently ran her fingers over them and then kissed them tenderly which shot sparks through Troy's veins. He rested his head against the wall as did Gabriella when she put his hand back down. He rolled his head so he was looking at her and she did the same so they were looking at each other lazily. She gave a small smirk and before she knew it Troy had leaned in and given her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"Making me feel better after I seem to get myself all beaten up" he said sounding very cute. Gabriella snuggled up to him and kissed his head.

"That's okay, it's my pleasure" she said.

"So Gabriella"

"So Troy"

"Did you know the prom was coming up?" he asked obviously knowing that she knew there was a prom thanks to the marathon running blondes.

"I believe I found out the same time you did" she said giggling.

"Well you see I need someone to go with, any suggestions?" he asked and strangely enough, Gabriella though he was being slightly serious so she leaned back a bit.

"Ummm" she said actually trying to think of ideas. Troy saw the hurt in her eyes and decided to fix all that quickly.

"I know who I'm taking" he said grinning.

"Who?" Gabriella asked looking at the floor.

"The girl in my arms right now" he said and Gabriella immediately smiled.

"You really want to take me?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want to take anyone else but you" he said, "and you'll look beautiful no matter what" he said. Gabriella was about to kiss him but the class began to pour in and they darted up in the air and speed walked out of the classroom leaving the teacher rolling her eyes. Gabriella saw Taylor squealing and skipping towards her and she turned to Troy.

"Troy? I'll go with you to the prom" she said realizing she hadn't actually said yes. "Now I better go before Taylor tackles me to the floor" she said so they waved goodbye and Gabriella almost fell over by Taylor basically jumping on her.

"Chad asked me to the prom!! And I don't know why!!" she said sounding like she was on drugs.

"Chad asked you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes he did! An- wait, how did you hear me? I said that when I was hugging you" Taylor asked and Gabriella grinned.

"Because I can hear" she said and Taylor's mouth dropped.

"Oh my GOD!" she said hugging Gabriella again.

"Okay Taylor. I can't breath. Alright…there we go. Get off me now. So tell me. Why did Chad Danforth ask you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Chad has kind of started to turn over a new leaf and has been talking to me, so I figured, since no one else would ask me I may as well go with him. And if it's some kind of a sick joke I'll rip his precious hair out" she said and Gabriella giggled.

"I'll be there to watch" she said.

"We have to go shopping girl!" Taylor said clapping softly. "This afternoon, it's Friday so we have no early morning tomorrow" Taylor asked and Gabriella agreed. Only, Gabriella didn't have much money in her bank account now, but she was certain to find something below 300 dollars. That was her limit, no higher.

-

-

-

Gabriella was at her locker at the end of the day sliding her books in and out talking to Troy. "What you up to this afternoon? I got some massive assignment" he said rolling his eyes while Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder giving him a sympathetic look.

"Well I'm g-" before Gabriella could finish her sentence, she was yanked down the hall by a running Taylor completely dragging her away. "Bye Troy!!" she yelled out knowing Taylor wouldn't let her go back. Troy laughed and rolled his eyes as he went to get his stuff and walk home. "That's okay for completely yanking me away Taylor" Gabriella said laughing.

"Troy'll get over it" she said. "So what kind of dress do you want? What's your style?"

"Well I don't want a halter dress, they just look awful on me" she said, "possibly a strapless one? I'm not sure, we'll just have to look around" she said clicking in her seatbelt of Taylor's car.

"I'd think you would look great in something sexy and black" Taylor said.

"Well thank you Taylor, we'll just have to see shall we" she said sticking out her tongue.

-

-

"Hey Troy" a bushy haired boy said walking up to Troy at his locker.

"Hi" he replied.

"So…uh…you taking Gabriella to prom?" he asked.

"Yes I am. And if you say anything about it I'll rip her head off" he said grabbing a book an shoving it in his bag.

"No no I wasn't going to. I think it's awesome, she'll look great"

"She'll look more than great" he said not looking at him and Chad nodded.

"I asked Taylor" he said and Troy looked at him finally.

"Taylor? I thought you made fun of her still" Troy asked.

"Well, umm seeing we haven't been seeing much of each other I've kind of come round, and been nice to her and found out she's a cool girl" he said.

"Yeah she does seem to be. Good for you man, I got to go now. See you" he said walking off, at least he wasn't as blunt as he was on previous occasions which pleased Chad.

-

-

"Taylor I have not found a _thing_" Gabriella said looking at Taylor who was already carrying a dress she bought in a bag.

"Come on we still have to keep looking, bury deep in the racks Gabriella" she said pushing across dress by dress on coat hangers. Gabriella then turned her head to the side when she saw a pretty looking black flowing dress. She pulled it out and held it in front of her.

"Hey this is nice" she said to herself.

"What's ni- oh my god Gabriella. Go and put it on" Taylor said basically pushing Gabriella to the change rooms. "That would look amazing on you" she said as she waited outside the dressing room for Gabriella to put it on. She heard Gabriella whisper 'wow' to herself and she grinned. It must look stunning. She heard Gabriella open the door and her jaw dropped to the ground. She was seeing a whole new person!

"You don't like it" she said walking back in the small booth.

"NO! I LOVE IT!! GABRIELLA BUY IT PLEASE!!" she said a bit too loud getting the attention of a few people around her.

"Okay hold on, how much is it?" She said pulling the tag around. Taylor noticed her shoulders slouched and sadness show in her eyes. "It's 580 dollars" she said. "Oh well" she said as she walked back in the change room and took it off. Taylor felt so bad for her and slouched her shoulders herself, then she straightened up when an idea popped in her mind and she smiled happily. "Come on lets go home, I'll look for a dress another time" she said extremely sadly.

"You'll get a great one Gabriella. I know you will" she said chuckling to herself.

-

-

Gabriella drooped down on her bed when she got home. That dress was so perfect and so beautiful and she could've cried that she couldn't afford it.

-

-

Meanwhile, as soon as Taylor got home, she grabbed the phone book and dumped it on her bed as she pulled out her cell phone. When she found the number she was looking for she dialed quickly and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Troy it's Taylor"

"Oh hey Taylor" Troy said sounding a bit confused as to why she was calling him.

"I have a deal for you. There is this dress that Gabriella and I found for her this afternoon and it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen…" at that point Troy pictured Gabriella wearing the most beautiful dress in the world and he smiled without realizing it, "…and I will do chores for you for the rest of your life, I will clean your car and get your dry cleaning if you help out with th-"

"Taylor, I know what you want and I have absolutely no problem in helping out. I'm glad to" he said as they both smiled.

"THANK YOU!!" she yelled through the phone loudly that Troy had to move it away from his ear. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Taylor jumped up and down and Troy pulled out his credit card and basically ran to the closest ATM.

-

-

The next day, Troy and Taylor met up before school started and before Gabriella arrived and sorted out their plan. "I can see Gabriella" Taylor said. "I'll go say hi, I'll see you later Troy. Thank you so much for helping out" she said and ran off to see Gabriella but she hid her excitedness. "Hey Gabi!" she said all bubbly.

"Hey Taylor, what do you have first?" she asked

"I have chem. You have bio right? You have that with Troy!" she said grinning madly as did Gabriella.

"Yes Taylor I do" she said rolling her eyes. They stood at her locker talking about nothing and everything until the bell went. "Well I'll see you at lunch then?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm, actually I have a meeting with my chem. Teacher about a prac" she said covering up very well.

"Oh that's okay, I should probably do some work in the library or something, I'll see you later Tay!" she said shrugging and they both went off to their classes. Gabriella arrived at biology already seeing a grinning Troy with a spare seat next to him. He pointed at it demandingly while he was looking at her and Gabriella giggled. She walked over and sat down next to him sorting out her books on her desk, and even Troy found her amazing doing such a boring thing. Troy didn't even realize the hand that Gabriella was waving in front of his face.

"Off with the pixies?" she asked and Troy just smiled and shook his head.

"So what are you doing for lunch today?" he asked, knowing Taylor wouldn't be around.

"Nothing" she said shrugging

"Right well you're not doing nothing anymore, how about another trip to the sponge pit" he said and he saw a huge smiled form on her face. "I guess that's a yes" he said and Gabriella nodded her head enthusiastically thinking back to the time they kissed and hugged each other and it was when Troy said he loved her. "Except there's a problem, is it possibly you could meet me there? I tried to get out of it but I have a meeting with my math teacher and it's going to go over time and I don't want to leave you waiting"

"Yeah that's fine, not a problem" she said and opened her books when the teacher walked in.

-

-

-

She was making her way through the school and she reached the gym. She pushed the doors open slightly and peeked in and noticed no one was around so she speedily walked to the other doors until she reached the sponge pit. It was empty as usual so she ran over to the trampoline and started bouncing by herself. God it was so much fun. Meanwhile, Troy was speedily walking through the gym going to meet Gabriella. He pushed open the doors slightly and saw Gabriella jumping up and down and then he saw her jump onto a rope. Geez! She was like a monkey. "You're like a monkey Montez" he said and Gabriella whipped her head around and shock and lost her balance and she squealed when she slipped and fell down into the sponge pit. Troy ran over to her and to the edge of the pit chuckling a bit. "Come on give me your hand" he said bending down and holding out his hand. Gabriella smiled and took it but then she yanked him down and he too fell into the sponges. "Touché Gabriella" he said and she laughed. Once again, they had a super fun time in the foam and on the trampoline until it was time for the last class, which they happened to miss…again.

"Come on Troy we should go home now" she said and Troy agreed after a lot of arguing. They crawled out of the pit and walked together through the gym and walked together all the way to the doors of East High and went their separate ways, Troy very excited with the surprise as he walked home without his car today.

Gabriella pushed open her front door and dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs as she lazily walked up holding onto the banister. She went to go to the bathroom and wash her face and brush her teeth as she always did when she got home and then made her way to her room.


	20. PROM dress

Gabriella skipped out of the bathroom and took off her shoes like she always does before she goes in her room

Gabriella skipped out of the bathroom and took off her shoes like she always does before she goes in her room. She walked in to the beautiful tidiness and noticed that the curtains on her bed was all closed. Ugh, probably her mum did it for some stupid reason. She rolled her eyes and stomped over to fiercely pull open the curtains, but she stopped and dropped her arms to her sides when she saw a large, very light pink box sitting on her bed with a big black ribbon tied around it. She lowered her brow and stood looking at it. She saw a small folded cardboard note with a pretty embossed pattern in it just sitting inside the ribbon. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Because I love you_

Gabriella knew that was Troy's writing, she would recognize it anywhere from all the pointless notes they wrote to each other. She put the card on her bed next to the box and slowly went down to pull open the lid. She put the lid aside and it revealed that beautiful black dress she had tried on with Taylor. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she pulled out the dress and basically spun around holding it up against her. She rushed over to her mirror and held it on her again and knew it was the same one she tried on in the shop. She walked back over to her bed to put the box away and saw a loose piece of paper sitting at the bottom, that too was from Troy.

_Don't worry, I haven't seen it. Taylor went in to get it. I'm looking forward to seeing how beautiful you will look._

Gabriella almost cried as she read the small note and how generous Troy was for getting the dress for her. No! He was more than generous, but now she felt a bit guilty. It was like 300 dollars! That's a lot of money. Obviously. She was so excited that she stripped off her clothes and immediately put the dress on. It was so silky and smooth and fit on her body perfectly, she was so lucky to find it! But one thing was missing…shoes. She decided she would look for those by herself since she went looking for the dress with Taylor.

Until it was time to go to bed, Gabriella had been wearing the dress for a long time, even while talking to Troy on IM. And that night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-

-

Gabriella couldn't wait to give Troy a massive hug when she got to East High. And when she did, she ran to his locker to find him there reading his time table obviously seeing what he had during the day. She stood further back and gave a wide smile when he spotted her in the crowd. His expression changed when he saw her, like it always did. He just broke out in a smile and lightened up the whole room. He casually leaned against the locker putting his hands in his pockets and winked at her. The wink that drove her insane, in a good way. She ran up to him and stood right on her tippy toes and hugged him tight. He happily wrapped his hands around her, loving the feeling of her body against his.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she whispered in his ear. "Thank you" she said again. They let go of each other and Troy had a smile on his face. "You didn't have to do it" she said.

"Yes I did. And I wanted to. You deserve it more than anything Brie, and you deserve so much more" he said and again she squeezed the life out of him. "Looking forward to seeing you in it next week" he said and they both made their separate ways when the bell went.

That day, Gabriella had free period before lunch so it basically meant she had 2 and a half hours on her hands to spare, so she decided she would go out onto the oval and do a bit of work under the tree, and probably fall asleep. And that's exactly what she did.

-

-

Troy was looking for Gabriella at lunch but couldn't find her anywhere. She might've been with Taylor but when he found out she wasn't he got a little bit worried. He walked into a classroom and looked out the window which overlooked the oval and there, curled up in a small ball under a tree in the sun lay his Gabriella, sound asleep. He watched her motionless body for about 5 minutes, damn he wanted to go down there right now. He had the choice of watching her or being with her, and he definitely chose being with her. So he made his way down to the oval. He reached Gabriella but wasn't going to wake her up. He just lay down next to her, crossing his ankles and putting one hand behind his head and gently taking her hand in his other and looking up at the sky. After a few minutes, he felt Gabriella stir and noticed she moved her body closer to him. "Hello Troy" she said. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was him. She knew what his hands felt like and what he smelt like and what his breathing sounded like when it was peaceful and the way he cleared his throat, everything.

"Hello Montez" he replied.

"Back to the last name basis are we?" she asked opening her eyes. "When you were mean to me" she said and Troy immediately felt guilty. He shifted downwards and rolled over to face Gabriella so their noses were basically touching and moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I was a bastard and I mentally kick myself each d-" he began, but Gabriella giggled.

"Troy it's okay. When you started winking at me, I knew the real Troy Bolton was in you" she said smiling and she kissed Troy's nose. Her lips were sooo soft and he loved it so much. He softly put his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her in for a sweet kiss, the kind of one which made Gabriella melt. "Good thing I am lying down" she said.

"Why is that?"

"When you kiss me like that my knees usually give way. That's why I wrap my arms around your neck. So I don't fall to the ground" she said. So Troy kissed her again the same way. He then put his hand on her back and pulled her closer.

And meanwhile, Chad and the guys were watching them from the window. "Look how much they like each other" Chad said watching Troy and Gabriella all kissing together.

"We've been jerks" Zeke said. "Chad, you are like in love with Taylor now. Imagine doing that with her ay" he said and the image went into Chad's mind and it looked awfully good.

"Lucky bugger" Chad said still watching them both.

-

"Can we just stay here for the next 50 years?" Troy asked Gabriella who was snuggled up to his body.

"I would love to, because I'm a perfect fit for your body" she said. "But if we stay here for the next 50 years we will probably die from thirst or hunger, probably both" she said.

"that's a valid point Montez" he said stroking her back.

"Well we have another hour" she said pulling up her sleeve and looking at her watch. "Thank you for the dress Troy, I still can't believe how amazing you are to do that" she said and he just kissed her forehead.

"Taylor is annoying me" he said and Gabriella looked up at him.

"Uh…why?" she asked, I mean Taylor was her friend.

"She keeps telling me how amazing and beautiful you look in the dress and I have to wait a whole week to see you in it and she can see you in it every day if she wants" he said.

"Well Bolton you're just going to have to wait" she said cheekily.

-

-

It had been an hour and Troy and Gabriella went to leave much to their disappointment…but gladly for Troy, the week was going by quickly. He was surprised it hadn't been going a slow as a snail goes on a treadmill.

-

-

Day of the Prom

It was a Friday morning and all the girls were talking about their dates and how they were going to leave early to get ready to look great. Gabriella walked down the hall with her bag slung over her shoulder watching all the girls in their groups bundled up all over the place, and sometimes she wished she had a group to do that with. But she just had Taylor. Having one great friend is better than having a bunch of girls you can't talk to or relate to or go out together.

She spotted Troy at his locker as per usual and walked up to him. "Are you going to leave early and gussy yourself up and apply your makeup for 3 hours this afternoon?" Gabriella asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah for sure. In fact I'm only staying for _one_ class" he said and then rolled his eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Well, when school finishes. I don't think I need to go that early. School finishes at 3.15 and the prom starts at 7. I have a hairdressing appointment at 3.40 and…you know what I'm not going to tell you anymore" she said and walked off before winking at him. Troy almost had the urge to reach his hand out to her, but he refrained.

"Hey Gabs! Don't tell me you're leaving 3 classes before school ends" Taylor said sitting down next to Gabriella in English.

"Nope, I'm just leaving at 3.15 when school ends. We will probably be the only ones here" she said giggling. "AND thank you so much for the dress!! I love you Taylor!!" she said giving her a great big hug.

"It's okay Gabriella, you deserve it and it looked so amazing on you!!" Taylor said.

-

For most of the day, no one in the classes were concentrating or listening, they were just chattering about tonight and what they were wearing and how hot their dates would look. Gabriella didn't like calling guys 'hot', she thought it sounded superficial. What ever happened to 'handsome'? Oh well.

Finally it was 3.15 and about 10 girls were left, including Gabriella and Taylor. "Well Tay I have to go to my hairdressing appointment" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Ohh what kind of hair are you getting??"

"Well you will just have to wait and see won't you" Gabriella said smiling. "Bye Taylor!" she said and they both hugged each other goodbye and made their separate ways.

-

-

"So honey how would you like your hair done?" the hairdresser asked. Gabriella was pretty sure he was gay but they are so good at hair dressing! Plus they are nicer than bitchy girls.

"Well I was thinking of some parts of my hair up and some parts down, but nothing to fancy or formal. Sorry it's a bit detailed and demanding"

"Not a worry in the world! I know just the thing" he said and he got to work. "So you are going to a dance or a prom I'm guessing" he asked.

"Yeah it's a prom" she replied.

"Ooohh has a certain boy asked you?" he said swiveling around in his chair. Gabriella smiled at the thought and remembered how Troy asked her in that classroom.

"Yes he has" she asked still smiling.

"Well you look delighted! How did he ask you?" he asked.

"Well we were in a classroom just chatting and then he asked me if I had any suggestions on who to ask. And I said I'm not sure, I was a little bit sad because we're basically girlfriend and boyfriend but not officially. Anyway, he said then he had an idea and I asked who it was and he said the girl sitting in front of me!!" she said happily

"Oh he sounds fabulous darling. Does he have a brother?" he asked and they both laughed. "What's his name?"

"Troy" she said confidently. She loved the sound of his name. "His name's Troy" she said again.

"Nice name" he said and Gabriella nodded enthusiastically. A few seconds after _Say Ok_ by Gabriella Hudgens came on the radio. "You know the girl who sings this song, I reckon she kind of looks like you" he said.

"Really? I don't see it" she said.

-

-

When they were finished with the hair, it took about an hour and Gabriella loved the result. However, she wasn't looking forward to her mum coming to pick her up. She just wouldn't talk to her.

"Your hair looks fabulous darling" she said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah…" she said lazily looking straight ahead.

When they got home, she leapt out of the car and walked fast inside up to her room. When Gabriella was 15, she did a two week makeup course so it's a good thing she didn't have to pay for her makeup to be done, but she did have to pay for some of the makeup she didn't already have, to use tonight. She put on her dress first and she jumped up in the air quickly. Tonight, she loved the way she looked. She looked different than usual and she hoped she got some attention from people instead of being the 'nerd'. She did her makeup herself. Gabriella didn't say anything, but she looked stunning. Troy was coming at 6 to pick her up in a 'nice car' he said. It was a long way away and took about 50 minutes to get there. It was currently 5.15…somehow, anyway she decided to pick up and book and read it for the duration she was waiting. As each minute passed, she got more and more nervous.

She looked at her clock, 5.57. Any minute now Gabriella thought and suddenly,

Ding dong!!

Since Gabriella's mum had to go back to work it would just be Gabriella opening the door. She slowly walked down the stairs, the last thing she wanted to do was trip over. She saw the shape of Troy's head through the small stained glass window and took a deep breath. She put her hand on the door handle and slowly opened it, hiding behind it on the way just poking her head around. As soon as Troy saw her face, he almost fell over or felt as if he would faint at the beauty standing before him. Gabriella almost buckled at the knees at how amazingly wonderful Troy looked. He had never looked better. "You look amazing Troy!" she said happily.

"Gabriella. You look…more than, amazing. You look absolutely beautiful…well that's an understatement. However, I'm only look at your amazing face. I can't imagine how gorgeous you look when you step out from behind the door" he said smiling. Gabriella took a deep breath through her nose, closed her eyes and moved from behind the door standing in front of Troy. Troy breathed in heavily, he couldn't believe it. Before he fell over and died from her beauty, he placed a hand on her back and pulled her in and kissed her passionately. "You…look…magnificent….amazing…beautiful…I…love….you" he said all in between kisses. He gave her a huge, making sure not to crinkle her dress and saw that it was half backless so he ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of her back which sent shivers through Gabriella's whole body. Gabriella didn't say anything but she was wondering where the corsage was. Oh well that doesn't matter.

Troy took her hand in his and led her out the door to the 'nice car' which actually wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Troy are we walking?" she asked half serious half joking.

"No no, just walk over here" he said and as he walked past her house, Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a white limo sitting there on the street.

"Troy!" she said putting her hand over her mouth. "You didn't have t-"

"None of that, come on lets go" he said and Gabriella smiled madly as they walked over to it. Troy opened the door for her and Gabriella slid inside. It was huge!!

"This is amazing" she said in disbelief. "I can't even believe it!". Troy slid in next to her and leaned over and grabbed a plastic box with the corsage in it. He held out her hand and slid the corsage over her wrist and then kissed her hand. "It's beautiful" she said cupping his face and kissing him on the cheek.

"You and the corsage have something in common then" Troy said and Gabriella laughed and shook her head. The limo went off and they snuggled up to each other the whole way making casual conversation.

-

-

When they arrive at the location, Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and they looked up at the building. "Oh my god. This is incredible" Gabriella said.

"I'll say" Troy replied. He took her hand again and they both went inside and heard Justin Timberlake playing. Troy stopped when he saw Chad, Zeke and Jason in a group with their dates. For a few moments they were staring at each other and they began to walk over to Troy and Gabriella. Troy sensed Gabriella was feeling a bit uneasy so Troy squeezed her hand. Gabriella was almost hiding behind Troy.

"Gabriella!" Taylor said as she walked over to her from the bathroom. "You look amazing oh my god!" she said giving her a hug. "Come on we need quick chit chat" Taylor said pulling Gabriella away from Troy. Troy and Gabriella kissed on the lips before she went and everyone noticed how it wasn't just a meaningless pointless kiss but it was full of everything a perfect relationship has.

"Gabriella looks great" Chad said as they began to talk to Troy.

"Dude she looks more than great" he said and Chad nodded, he didn't want to get _too_ complimentary of his friends date.

"Troy we all desperately want to be on good terms" Chad replied. Troy thought about the physical fights they got in, and he also realized he wasn't the only one being attacked, he threw punches and swear words too.

"Same" he said looking at them and shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you want to make it right, go and apologize to the girl that deserves it the most" Troy said nodding towards Gabriella who was at the punch bowl talking to Taylor. Chad and the guys walked over to Gabriella and when she spotted them she felt a bit nervous, were they going to pick on her? Call her names and make fun of her? At the prom?!

"Gabriella, we need to apologize one hundred times over and over again to you about what we've done" Chad said.

"I'm happy to be civil to you guys, but if you call me any name or say anything mean to me I'll rip your heart out and you can then feel the pain I felt" she said nodding which made Troy smile. He loved seeing her defend herself.

"Definitely, we'll rip our own hearts out" he said and they smiled slightly at each other. Gabriella watched them leave and saw them all hug Troy. Gabriella was glad he got his closest friends back.

**Okay more of the prom to come…20 more reviews and the chappy shall be up!!**

**Xxx**

**P.s the prom dress is in my profile **


	21. Nice Jets

Taylor was dancing with Gabriella along with two girls, Kelsi and Martha

Taylor was dancing with Gabriella along with two girls, Kelsi and Martha. They were dancing to Rihanna and looked over at the boys who had formed a small crowd dancing like idiots and imitating the girls. Gabriella and Taylor and everyone laughed and rolled their eyes at their dates and continued dancing. Troy looked over at Gabriella dancing and he stopped his own dancing, she looked incredible. He had never seen her dance and she was the most amazing dancer in the room, and much to his luck a slower song came on, _I'll be your crying shoulder_ by Edwin McCain. Troy saw the girls stop dancing and Gabriella looked over in Troy's direction who, obviously, was already looking at her. She smiled as he slowly began to walk over to her.

"Nice dancing Troy, you looked just like me" she said and Troy laughed.

"Well now that that's over" he began as he took her hands and put them behind his neck, "…it's time to dance with you" he said as they moved closer together like every other couple in the room and swayed to the music. "I love you" he whispered into her ear and she smiled and rested her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"And I love you" she replied. For the next two songs the couples all danced together slowly. When that was over, Mr Matsui walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone making sure it was on.

"Can I have you're attention boys and girls. I hope you're having a great time, it sure looks like it!" he said and few cheers were heard from the crowd. "It's now time to announce the kind and queen" and more cheers were heard. "The prom king goes to…" he said as he opened the envelope. "Troy Bolton!" he said and everyone cheered, especially the girls who were screaming and squealing his name even though they had dates. Troy looked down at Gabriella who was already looking up smiling at him.

"Go and get your crown" she whispered into his ear before going to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and kissed her on the lips earning themselves wolf whistles and cheers. Troy walked up to the stage with his hands in his pockets trying to dodge the female hands trying to touch him.

"Congratulations" Mr Matsui said shaking his hand and giving him the crown. "Now, the prom queen. The queen goes to…Gabriella Montez!" he said and surprisingly, a lot of the room cheered. Troy broke out in a huge smile and Gabriella swung her head at Taylor miming 'what the hell?' eventually. She smiled and walked up to the stage nervously and getting her crown. She stood next to Troy who held her hand tightly behind their backs.

"Congratulations prom queen" he whispered to her bending down a bit.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss! Kiss! KISS! KISS!!" the whole hall was eventually cheering for them to kiss even though they had already seen it. "On the lips!" one guy shouted out and everyone laughed. Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"Pucker up Bolton" she said and stood on her tippy toes even though she was wearing heels and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was in his pocket and the whole crowd cheered and the teachers clapped.

"Now for the king and queen to have a chance in a spotlight dance" Matsui said so Gabriella and Troy walked down the stairs and walked into the middle of the hall where everyone had formed a circle. _Kiss from a rose_ by Seal began to play, a song which everyone loved and soft claps were heard from everyone. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and put the other on the small of her back and Gabriella put her other hand around his shoulder and they danced perfectly in time and a perfect fit to each other. After a minute or so, Troy put Gabriella's hand on his other shoulder and he moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer and people cheered once more. 'Ooss' and 'awws' and 'ahhs' were heard when Troy kissed Gabriella's bare shoulder 3 times and all the girls felt like crying that they were so jealous, even the ones who had boyfriends. During the chorus, Troy spun Gabriella around a few times and watched the smile on her face and the way her dress fluttered around her knees when she was spinning.

When the dance between Troy and Gabriella was over, the Veronica's started to play and everyone began to jump around and dance, but Troy and Gabriella stayed slowly dancing in the center looking in each others eyes and they could tell how much they loved each other.

-

-

Much to everyone's dismay, it was 11.30pm and everyone had to go home. Troy and Gabriella got back in their limo. "I don't want to leave Trooyyyyy" Gabriella said sounding like a 5 year old.

"Me neither, I don't want to go home without you. Which is why you're staying over" he said.

"Huh?"

"I remember you telling me 3 days ago that your mum is going away on business for 3 days. And my parents are taking 'a week off' apparently." He said. He looked at Gabriella who was looking a bit suspicious. "No no! I don't mean it in that sense!!" he said and Gabriella relaxed.

"Definitely" she said and rested her head back down in his shoulder.

"You looked beautiful tonight Gabriella, the most amazing in the room" he said and in reply, Gabriella kissed his shoulder through his tuxedo.

When they got out and thanked the limo driver all of a sudden it got freezing cold. "Oh my god!" Gabriella said when she felt a gush of wind, she was about to turn to Troy to say how cold it was but he was already wrapping her up in his jacket. "Why thank you good sir" she said holding the jacket on her.

"It is my pleasure fair lady" he said and they walked to the house went inside.

"Geez Troy! Haven't you heard of heating??" she asked holding the jacket closer to her.

"Well since the house was empty we didn't want it catching on fire" he said pressing her nose making her scrunch up her face.

"Touché" she said and he laughed, "can you show me where the bathroom is?" she asked.

"Yep" he said and led her upstairs and pointed to the bathroom.

"You have a spa!! Oh my god you never told me that. It's huge!" she said shivering.

"Go ahead and use it if you like" he said.

"What?"

"You can use it if you want to. I have some tracksuit pants and a t shirt if you want"

"Are you sure I can use it?" she asked.

"Absolutely, you're very cold so go right ahead" he said as he went to fetch her the clothes and some towels.

"Well thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek, "don't miss me too much"

"Sorry that won't happen. I am going to miss you too much, I'll just sit outside the door"

"That's a bit creepy"

"Gabriella I was completely joking" he said laughing and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks again Troy" she said clicking the door shut. Gabriella walked in and it smelt really nice. The mirror was perfectly cold and the tapping of her heels against tiled floor echoed in the room. She started the water and got it the right temperature. She looked at big the spa was and realized it was going to take ages to fill up. So she would just go and join Troy for a bit. She took her shoes off, and as she walked out she saw some bubble bath, so she quickly poured some in and put it back and went to Troy's room. "Troy I just realized it's going to ta-" Gabriella stopped speaking when she saw Troy unbuttoning his shirt, and he hadn't noticed she was there. He slid his shirt off, god his back was so perfect and the breadth of his shoulders was also perfect. She quietly walked up to him.

Troy was casually picking out some clothes for Gabriella until he felt a soft hand on his back which he obviously recognized to be Gabriella. He stood upright and didn't move yet, just stood still smiling. He felt her lips against his back and sparks shot through his veins. Now he wanted to kiss her. She kissed his back again and now he _really_ wanted to kiss her. She slowly snaked her arms around his waist and now he was just desperate to kiss her. He immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air and planted his lips firming on hers. Gabriella laughed against his lips and held onto him like she was holding on for dear life. He put her back down softly and hugged her tightly. "Troy I want to be with you forever and ever and ever" she said looking at him.

"Gabriella, I could spend every second of every minute of every single day with you for the rest of my life" he said and again Gabriella firmly planted her lips on his.

"I'm glad" she said smiling. "Now I think the spa has filled up enough" she said turning around and going back in the bathroom. She took her dress off and smirked to herself as she placed the dress right outside the bathroom door, that would annoy Troy she thought and she stepped in the bubbly spa. "Ahhhh" she said out loud. It was the perfect temperature.

"Damn you Gabriella" Troy said picking up the dress outside the bathroom. Troy heard her giggle to herself. "You know you haven't locker the door" he said.

"What?" she said. _Uh oh, she didn't_ "how can you tell?"

"I can see it on the outside, so I could come in _any_ moment now"

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Really" he said.

"Then do it" she replied. Troy did have his hand on the door handle, but he couldn't go in. She didn't want him to, he would see her _whole_ body and he knew she wasn't ready for that so he just stayed outside.

"Damn Gabriella. You sure know how to tease someone" he said.

"I'm not joking. You can come in" she said. "There are bubbles Troy, you can only see me from neck up" she said and with that, Troy was already in there. He closed the door behind him and looked at Gabriella. He saw the steam rising from her body and her hair that was stuck to her neck and the small drops of water on her tan skin. He swallowed and went to sit on top of the toilet seat.

"Have you put the jets on yet?" he asked.

"No, how the hell do you work them?" she asked. He walked over and knelt down on his knees. He saw Gabriella move over a bit to get a better view of the jet operator and she put her hand up on the edge of the tub and he saw the bubbles and hot water on her smooth arm and the steam rising and was desperate to feel her body against his like in front of the fire place. Troy explained to her how it works and showed her where to sit and he turned them on.

"Whoa, Troy this is so nice! You're so lucky" she said.

"You can come round any time to use it" he said winking and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Come in" she said.

"I'm already in the bathroom" he said.

"No dopey. Come in the bath" she said smiling.

"Uh…"

"Go get your boardies and just come in okay" she said. But before she got to finish her sentence Troy was already whizzing out the door getting his boardies and Gabriella just laughed. "Eager" she said to herself. While she was waiting she decided to turn on the hot water again, it was getting a bit chilly. She saw Troy come back in with another towel slung over his bare shoulders with his boardies on. Gabriella didn't want to see his whole body, she wasn't really into that yet.

"Hold on Montez. How hot is this water?" he asked pointing to it "there is a lot of steam"

"I like it hot" she said and Troy raised his eyebrow "as in the water!" she added.

"Suuure" he said as he dipped his hand in. "Holy sh- geez! I basically just burnt my finger off and your whole body is in there" he said.

"You get used to it. Unless you want to freeze standing out there" she said so Troy already got in. He was sitting in front of one of the jets. "You're right. This is awesome, I haven't been in here for years" he said.

"Years?" she asked shocked.

"Yep, always a shower for me" he said. "And I'm only in here because of the jets" he said and Gabriella frowned. "Right after you my love" he said moving over to her.

"I'm glad" she said. Troy was very close to her at this stage. He saw the droplets of water on her head from when she turned the tap on and it splashed up. He kissed them away and saw Gabriella had her eyes closed. He kissed the edge of her mouth and moved down to her collarbone which was just above the water. He would go a bit further but he didn't feel like drowning today. He just kissed her neck softly and heard Gabriella moan a bit. _Whoa!_ It was amazing, he had never heard her make a sound like _that!_ He caressed her cheek and moved his hands gently down her body in between her breasts and to her stomach, then he felt something that was like, metal or something. Right on her belly button, Gabriella Montez did _not_ have a belly button ring.

"Gabriella Montez. You did _not_ tell me you had a belly button ring. How in the world did I not notice that" he asked.

"Well it was pierced but I just never wore a ring that's all" she said. "Sorry" she said.

"Sorry?? Montez, that's coquettish" he said.

"Coquettish?" she asked.

"Another word for sexy" he said "and why did you decide to wear it tonight?" he asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. At school I just look so bland and casual, but tonight I wanted to feel different, kind of…coquettish" she said smiling that she used the word.

"Ah I see, well it is very coquettish" he said kissing her on the lips. He moved his hand gently just below her belly button to see if she objected, but she didn't. He grazed his hand down to her thighs…hold on. A Brazilian? "Wh-" he began.

"Yes Troy. Okay. I just prefer it that way" she said

"Well fair enough" he said as he began stroking the outside of Gabriella's thigh while he cupped her face and kissed her softly. He moved his other hand to the small of her back and pulled her down so he was almost holding her. He glided his hand in between her legs lightly a couple of times. And he knew Gabriella very well now, if she wanted it she would shyly tell him. But she didn't tell him, so he just wrapped his arms around her upper body instead.

"You can read me like a book Bolton" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around him.

"A very good book I can't put down" he said nuzzling his nose in her neck

"I love the way you know what to do and what I want and don't want" she said putting her hand on the back of his head.

"I'm psychic" he said muffled into her neck and Gabriella flicked the back of his head. "Oww" he said and Gabriella laughed at what it sounded like. Gabriella traced her fingers around the back of Troy's neck as she saw the small bits of hair sticking down from the steam and the droplets if water going down his back. God he was just too perfect. It had been another half an hour and they eventually started to get out. It was past midnight and they were getting tired. Troy got out first and got a towel for Gabriella and held it open for her to step in. She gave him a knowing look and she turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly. She happily got out of the tub and walked into the towel which Troy wrapped around her.

"Okay Troy you _can_ open your eyes now" she said when Troy had been shutting his eyes for way too long. He opened them and turned to her. He was still holding her in the towel and he ran his hands up and down her arms quickly to dry her off a bit.

"Okay here are the clothes for you to change into, I shall be in my room" he said wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving after giving her a kiss. She watched every move he made as he left and even looked at the closed door for a few moments and she then happily sighed and got changed into Troy's clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror at how funny she looked in huge red tracksuit pants and a big white shirt. She wrapped the towel around her hair and made her way to Troy's room.

"Well hello there maharaja" Troy said noting the towel on her head.

"I need to dry my hair off" she said.

"You look very exquisite in my clothes I must say" Troy pointed out.

"They are actually quite comfortable. They smell nice too" she said. Gabriella could then feel her eyes getting very heavy.

"Come on, time for bed" Troy said. He went to his bed and held up his covers for Gabriella to get into. "You are going to go in the bed, no complaints" he said.

"As long as you are in there with me" she said

"You can count on it" he said pointing to his bed. Gabriella slipped in and her body immediately fell asleep, now she _herself_ just had to, which shouldn't be a problem.

"Troy I'm about to fall asleep. Hurry up so you can be my big teddy bear" she said with her eyes already closing.

"Coming coming" he said as he slid in next to her.

"Thank you for a perfect night Troy" Gabriella said snuggling up to him and feeling his strong arms wrap around her.

"It was my pleasure" he said.

"Do you have a pool Troy?"

"Uh yes, why do you ask?" he said.

"Can we go swimming tomorrow? Apparently it's suppose to be a hot day" she asked.

"Absolutely. We have another day to ourselves" he said. Gabriella was too tired to actually open her mouth so she just said everything in her mind.

"MMmmm" is all she could reply with.

"Goodnight Brie" he said kissing her hair which was now out of the towel and smelt beautiful. They both fell asleep within 5 minutes.

**Okay I know I asked for 20 reviews for the previous chapter but I couldn't be bothered to wait so I'll post this one before I go to bed!!**

**Don't worry it will get a bit more 'sexual?' if you like to call it that. But not too much, this is rated T not M!! And plus I suck at writing them and I'm not into all that stuff myself so yeah. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Heaps of reviews for next one**

**Love u all!!**

**xxxxx**


	22. The Creek

The next morning, much unlike any couple, Gabriella and Troy didn't wake up snuggling with each other, but sprawled out all over the bed with twisted sheets and arms dangling everywhere

The next morning, much unlike any couple, Gabriella and Troy didn't wake up snuggling with each other, but sprawled out all over the bed with twisted sheets and arms dangling everywhere. Troy was the first to wake up, he blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed his forehead. He looked over to see Gabriella who was still sleeping. She had her back to him with one arm above her head and the other dangling over the edge of the bed. Even though she was all over the place, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"I can sense you looking at the back of my head Troy" Gabriella said and Troy smiled. He rolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she turned around in them and faced him. He buried his head in her neck and Gabriella kissed his head.

"You smell nice" Troy said.

"It's probably from the shampoo" she said. "You still know we are going swimming today" she said and she felt Troy nod. "Well, 5 more minutes and we'll get going" she said.

"Mhmm" Troy moaned. But those '5 minutes' turned into an hour and a half.

"Well I think 5 minutes is up" Gabriella said giggling. She began to get up but Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Nooo" he said like a 5 year old.

"If you love me you will get up" she said smiling.

"If you love _me_ you will come back down here" he said. Gabriella lay back down so her face was centimeters away from his. "If you love me you'll kiss me" he added. So Gabriella kissed him square on the lips.

"If you love me you'll do something romantic right now" she said giggling to herself. Troy smiled back at her, she was gorgeous. He propped himself up with his elbow and softly stroked Gabriella's cheek with his fingers and softly took her hand and kissed her fingertips. He lowered his head to hers and lingered his mouth over hers.

"I love you" he said so their lips were touching. He then lowered his mouth to hers giving her a sweet kiss and coming back up again.

"That was lovely, you must love me a lot" she said and Troy nodded smiling.

"Hey you know what, I have another idea" Troy said.

"Go on…"

"You know how you said you wanted to go swimming? Well there is this creek about a 5 minute drive from here. It's really nice and I reckon we should go there" he said.

"Is the water clean though?" Gabriella asked.

"It's crystal clear, people fill up their drink bottles there. It's really good water" he said still leaning above Gabriella.

"Well I reckon it sounds awesome. We just need to get my swimmers. _But_ that will only happen if you let me get out of the bed" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Alriiiight" he said after a while.

So Troy and Gabriella both got up and washed their faces and got ready, well Gabriella only had Troy's clothes to wear, but they went off to Gabriella's house to get her swimmers and her own clothes. Gabriella insisted that Troy just wait in the car because she would only be a second, and if they went in her room they would probably end up falling asleep on the bed again. Gabriella grabbed her bikini (in profile) and ran back downstairs in her own clothes to Troy's car. She got in and they were off to the creek.

Troy pulled up on the side of the road and they both got out with towels and such slung over their shoulders and their thongs on. "Is it through there?" Gabriella asked pointed to a bunch of trees which just looked like a forest.

"Yep" he said. He held out his hand and Gabriella took it as they walked over the crumply leaves and grass and into the trees. Immediately, Gabriella already saw the creek (also in profile…I just got a picture of the internet)

"Oh my gosh. It's so pretty" she said looking at it. She let go of Troy's hand and ran down to the water. Troy watched her jumping around the leaves and her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. He walked after her and they both met on the small shoreline (which of course was tiny) which had a lot of flat pebbles around it. Troy watched Gabriella take off her large t shirt revealing her bikini and small board shorts. And Gabriella watched Troy take off his t shirt revealing his perfect body. Even though Gabriella had already seen it, she loved looking at it over and over again. Before she knew it, she had a hand waving in front of her face.

"Still with us?" he asked and Gabriella just nodded. They walked over to the water and Gabriella tipped her toe in it and it was surprisingly warm. They both walked in and they got deeper and deeper until the water was at about chest height.

"This is lovely" Gabriella said looking up at all the trees.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Troy said pointing up the creek a bit. Gabriella's jaw dropped when she saw small waterfalls over rocks, it was beautiful. "I used to come here when I was a kid and slide down the rocks" he said.

"I'm doing it" she said. So Gabriella swam to the rocks further up with Troy following her.

"You kind of have to crawl up because they can be a bit slippery" he said.

"Okay then" Gabriella said as she crawled up the rocks sitting at the top.

"Okay just sit there" Troy said pointing to a certain point in the flowing water. Gabriella sat in it and loved the feeling of the water gushing around her. "And when you're ready just go" he said smiling. Gabriella looked at Troy grinning and let go, she squealed on her way down and landed in the water with a small splash.

"Oh my god!! That was amazing" she said. "Do it Troy!!" she said so Troy sat in the same spot and went down.

"Woo!!" he yelled. He was near the end and Gabriella's eyes enlarged when she realized she was in the way. Troy fell on top of her and they both went underwater. They both opened their eyes and Troy did first to make sure Gabriella was okay, but he saw that she was smiling. They both resurfaced and Gabriella was laughing. Troy spun her around in the water and ended up going down the small waterfall together and few times. When they were just treading water Troy swam up to her flicking his hair so some water went on her face.

"Hey!" she said closing her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry" he said coming face to face with her. He kissed her nose and then her forehead and took her hands underwater. "I should've asked you this a long time ago" he said and Gabriella raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Would you Gabriella Montez do the honors of being my girlfriend?"

"Troy Bolton, I accept" she said and he leaned in and kissed her. While they were in the middle of their kiss, they felt a few raindrops come down on their faces. They pulled apart and saw that there were lots of little rippled in the water and it was obviously from rain. It was getting heavier and heavier and Gabriella got a fright when she saw a flash of lightning. "Lightning?"

"I guess the weather men were wrong" Troy said looking up at the sky. "Come on we should probably get going" he said and they both swam back to the bank and collected their towels. The rain really started pouring now, and if they were dry, they would be soaked to the bone by now. They were both laughing and they both walked up the small hill but Gabriella slipped and Troy tripped on her foot and they both toppled down. They stood up and they were covered in dirt and leaves. They were looking at each other and Gabriella just burst out laughing, making Troy laugh.

"Come on!" she said and they grabbed hands and successfully made it up the small hill and ran to the car. "We are so dirty though. I don't want to ruin your car" Gabriella yelled over the noise of the heavy rain.

"It's nothing, we just have to get inside" he said and he quickly opened the door for her and ran around the other side. Troy had to put the windscreen wipers on full blast and had to drive slowly.

"Oh my god. It's so unexpected" she said looking out the window.

"I'll say" he said. When they finally reached Troy's house, they bolted to the front door and rushed inside dripping wet. "Come on, to the bathroom" he said and they ran to the bathroom so they carpet wouldn't get dirty. When they got there, Troy turned around and saw that Gabriella had her arms wrapped around her and was shivering from the cold. He quickly turned the hot water on in the shower and got it the right temperature. He hopped in and took Gabriella with him so they were both under the running water.

"Ahhh" they both said at the same time.

"Wow Troy maybe we have a telepathic link. We say things at the same time, we're already finishing…" but she was cut off.

"each others sentences" he said, finishing her sentence and they both laughed.

"This is so nice" she said lifting her head up so the water ran over her neck. When she looked back down, Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long hug. "What's this for?" she asked giggling and hugging him back.

"Everything" he said into her neck. Gabriella felt the knot at the back of her bikini being undone and being let go, then the same with the knot at her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt Troy's hand gently cup the back of her neck and slowly slid off her bikini top. She felt Troy's hot breath against her neck and sparks flew through her veins. He very slowly ran his strong hand down her back and moved to her stomach. He felt the belly button ring and Gabriella felt him smile into her neck which made her smile. "Coquettish" he said and Gabriella let out a laugh. He ran his hands over her body and one hand made it's way to Gabriella's breast and massaged it gently. She lowered her head and kissed his shoulder blade and closed her eyes. That was all Gabriella was going to let Troy do and that was all Troy was going to do anyway so she had nothing to worry about, just a perfect boyfriend.

The hot water seemed to make Gabriella and Troy a bit sleepy for some reason. Well, they had been frolicking about in the water and running around to and from the car in the rain, so they just decided to plop down on the bed anyway. But yeah…that turned into sleep. They were simply sleeping next to each other hand in hand.

_Dream…_

_Gabriella was standing in front of Troy smiling at him. Troy smiled back and reached out his hand but he couldn't reach her. He took a step forward and Gabriella went further away. He took another step and she still kept going away, by now he was running to her and still couldn't reach her. _

_Gabriella seemed to stop moving and Troy could finally reach out to her. They both laughed when Troy took her in his arms, but he felt her being yanked away by something, or someone. _

Gabriella was stirring a little bit and her arm was feeling a little uncomfortable, Troy's grip on her hand was tightening.

_Troy looked up and saw Gabriella being held by a pair of large arms screaming as she was lifted high into the air. "Troy! Help me!!" she yelled. Troy began running again but couldn't catch up to her. "TROY! He's got a hold of me Troy!! I need to be saved…I need you help…" Gabriella's voice said which was barely audible. _

Now, Gabriella had woken up from Troy gripping her hand tighter and tighter..

"_Gabriella!" he yelled, but she was no longer in sight. All he could see was black. He turned around and around and he was surrounded by walls. _

"_I've got her now" a deep, dark voice said from out of no where. "I have a hold of her. You will never see her. Hear her. Be with her. You will never…" Troy's head was spinning. _Don't say it! Don't say it!!_ He said to himself, "…you will never love her"_

"Troy" Gabriella whispered holding his wrist of the hand which was gripping her. "Troy" she said louder. She began to worry because Troy was shaking slightly, she saw a tear trickle from the side of his eye. "Troy!" she said louder, then she saw another tear and her hand was really hurting now.

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Troy yelled bolting up into a sitting position. He looked at Gabriella and before she could say anything, he pulled her right into his arms. "Oh god" he whispered. "I thought I lost you" he said, and Gabriella realized he must have had a terrible dream about losing her (obviously!!). Gabriella wrapped her arms around him too and she felt one of his tears trickle onto her neck so she hugged him tighter.

"You will never lose me Troy. Ever." She said. "I'm yours" and at that, Troy released her and pulled her into a gentle, earth shattering kiss. Gabriella kissed him back and they fell back down onto the bed, Troy pulling her into his arms again.

"I never want to let you go. I never want to lose you, you're perfect Gabriella. I love you" he whispered into her ear. It was so sweet and so real that Gabriella thought she might cry from it. "I'm yours" he whispered again, relating to what she said, and as she suspected, a tear trickled from her eye and Troy kissed it away. He pulled her even closer and they buried their heads deep into the pillows and Troy pulled the big doona over their heads and that way, it was just those two and Troy felt as if not a soul could get to them.

**Hey guys…tell me if this was good or lame. I neeeed to know!!**

**xx**


	23. Camp Time

5 days later

5 days later

The whole year was in the year meeting area where Mr Matsui was to remind them about the school camp.

"Okay everyone. To make things clear, this school camp has all the things you would love. There's rock climbing, quad biking, swimming, movie nights and a lot more you will see on the sheets of paper you will be getting. There are 4 or 5 to a room and it goes for 3 nights…"

Mr Matsui continued his speech and everyone was getting more and more excited. It was one week until the camp and everyone got in their room forms quickly with who they would be sharing with.

Gabriella was in a room with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha and Troy was in a room with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

-

Over the next week, it was pretty average. Gabriella and Troy sometimes sat with their friends and sometimes sat together. Once, their groups even mingled together for a day.

-

"Well Gabriella, I hear there's a sponge pit at the camp" Troy said running up next to her on the way to a class.

"Really? Seriously??" she asked excited.

"Yep. Looks like we're going to have to make a private visit. It's tradition" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"Without a doubt Troy. This is going to be so much fun!!"

"I'll say. Now what we need to do is go check on the homepage and see who's in the activity groups. There are 15 people in a group I think" he said. Gabriella stopped in her tracks, she hoped to hell she was in a group with Troy and her friends. She grabbed his hand and ran to the computers.

"Come on then!!" she said. They pulled up two seats on a computer and Gabriella logged in her account and found the link to the 12th grade camp – Activity groups. So far none of them were in group 1 or 2, but they read through group 3 next obviously.

_Zeke Baylor_

_Troy Bolton_

_Alice Cotton_

_Jason Cross_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sandra Kentworth_

_Evan King_

Troy and Gabriella were bouncing off the walls at the group list so far, but they groaned when they saw Sandra's name.

_Taylor McKessi_

_Gabriella Montez_

"Yesss" Gabriella said that she was in the group

_Kelsi Neilson_

_Brooke Olsen_

_Jody Ross_

_Eric Simpson_

_Neil Watson_

Gabriella held out her fist and Troy tapped his fist against hers, a thing they had invented over time. "This is the best group ever!!" Gabriella said.

"Besides Sandra" Troy added.

"Oh yeah. Besides her" she said slouching her shoulders. The image of Sandra kissing Troy flickered back in her mind and a shiver shot down her spine.

"You okay?" Troy asked, he suspected that her mind was wondering back to that day.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied.

"I think I know what you're thinking." He said.

"I also think you think you know what I'm thinking" she said and Troy just raised an eyebrow. Gabriella laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Did you know the camp is tomorrow morning Troy? And I haven't even packed" she said.

"Well neither have I so that's okay" Troy said

-

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Same classes and the same lunch which Gabriella had to see Mrs. Anderson in so she didn't get to see much of Troy or her friends.

-

That night, most of the year hadn't packed so their priority was not homework but in fact packing for the school camp. Gabriella and Troy were on the phone to each other while they were doing it. It was their first phone call and they were loving it.

When Troy had to go to dinner, Gabriella chucked the phone on her bed and stood looking at her clothes and shoes etc laid out on her bed ready to be put in her suitcase. She put her hands on her hips and her mind wondered to the intimate times she had shared with Troy. She then thought when she would be ready to give more, if she wasn't already. She closed her eyes and pictured a scene in her mind, she kind of liked it. She knew exactly how Troy would be. Gentle, no pressure, just perfect. Gabriella smiled and when it was time for her to go further, it would just be perfect. "Perfect" she said out loud and smiled showing her teeth.

When Troy finished dinner, he went back up to his room and looked at all the clothes spread out on his bed and stood with his hands on his hips. His mind wondered to Gabriella and all the times they shared, the close, personal ones. Like in front of the fire, in the creek and in the bath. She was just so feminine and so delicate. She was like a glass china doll. So precious. He wouldn't hurry her into anything. Not a damn thing. He wouldn't even mind if what they were doing now, stayed the same forever.

When the two thought they shoulder perhaps go to bed, the last things on their minds was of course, each other.

"Troy. Come on let's get up" Coach Bolton said gently shaking his son's shoulder. It was 5.30am! It was pretty early because they had to get to the bus coaches early and it was a very long trip.

"Urghh…5 more minutes dad" Troy said.

"5 minutes turns into then, which then turns into twenty and so forth" he said.

"But seriously…5 more minutes" Troy said burying his head further into his pillow.

"You will get to see Gabriella, sit next to her on the bus an-" the coach didn't get to finish his sentence as Troy was already out of bed and into the bathroom. His dad laughed and shook his head.

-

Gabriella didn't need her mum to wake her up. She just set her alarm herself and happily got out of bed. The camp was going to be lots of fun! She had the perfect cabin group and the perfect activity group. This was going to be a blast. She went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower for 10 minutes. When she was done, she wrapped a towel over her head and put on her clothes. She walked downstairs and made herself some toast with jam and read the paper which she went out and collected. She would be gone before her mum would even be out of bed, and Gabriella didn't care one little bit. She would drive to East High and find a parking spot safely because she would be leaving her car there for 4 days. And Troy, was thinking the same thing.

-

They both got in their cars at the same time and made their way to East High. What a stroke of luck, they both unknowingly pulled up next to each other at the same red traffic light. Gabriella was the first to notice and she looked at Troy who was changing the station on the radio or turning up the volume or something. Gabriella smirked and decided to rev her engine, but didn't plan on racing. With Troy, he heard the rev and thought it was some smart ass guy looking for a race. Troy didn't look at 'him' but he revved his engine too. Gabriella laughed out loud and quickly pulled out her phone and called him before the light turned green.

"Hello Gabriella" Troy said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Troy"

"Dead tired like me?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. And I'm sitting at this red traffic light sitting next to some guy in a black car revving his engine at me" she said trying to suppress her giggles.

"Serious? So a-" Troy began but stopped mid sentence "hold on a sec" he said. Gabriella saw him slowly turn his head to the side and he saw Gabriella smiling. "Put your phone on speaker" he said and he did the same. So they talked the whole way to East High on speaker so it wasn't dangerous. When they reached their school they saw 3 coaches pulled up on the curb.

"Wow nice looking buses" Gabriella said while they were both still in the car.

"Yeah they are. Shot gun a seat next to you" he said. And Gabriella just laughed, of course they were sitting next to each other. They even managed to find two car spaces next to each other. They got out and kissed each other good morning and carried their bags over to the coaches. They met up with their friends and the prom couples were all sitting next to each other. Gabriella pulled out her camera and already started taking happy snaps of everyone.

"Say Fuji" Gabriella said as she was taking a photo of Taylor and Troy.

"Okay missy give me the camera" Taylor said so Gabriella gave her the camera and let her look at the photos and take some of her own. After a while, Taylor spotted Gabriella leaning against the bus with Troy holding out one of his hands against the bus. His other hand was on her waist and he leaned in and kissed her. "Oh perfect Kodak moment!!" Taylor said. She quickly, but subtly ran up to them and took the perfect picture. Gabriella turned around when she heard her digital camera make the 'picture taken' click and a squeal from Taylor. "_That_ is going on my Facebook"

**Okay guys…this was one of the boring chapters. But the CAMP is still to come, 20 more reviews and I'll post the camp chappy.**

**xxxx**


	24. Activities

.Day one

The bus trip had gone for about an hour so far, one more hour or so to go. Gabriella and Troy had played hangman about 200 times and boxes a few times and other stupid games you can play with a notepad and pencil. After losing a game of boxes, Gabriella and Troy noticed that the whole bus had gone quiet. They looked up and down the aisle and saw that all the students heads were flopping around with their eyes closed, they were all asleep. Sure, some people were awake but the majority were not. Troy turned back to Gabriella who was holding the piece of paper in front of his face.

_This is going to be heaps of fun_ she wrote. Troy grabbed the pencil and wrote back.

_Shotgun lying next to you on the movie night_ he wrote.

_I'm looking forward to that ___

_Me too Montez_

_Troy I've been doing some thinking…you know how we have done all that intimate stuff..you know, in front of the fire and in the bath and such_ she was writing and she saw Troy nodding. _Well I was thinking that I'm ready to go farther…but not sex – I hate that word. I don't know why lol (I didn't laugh out loud did I)_

_Lol (I didn't laugh out loud either), if you're ready Gabriella, I will make it absolutely perfect for you, I'm not pressuring you one bit. Only if ur 100 percent sure. _

_I'm sure_

And that was the end of the note passing. Troy gently lifted up Gabriella's chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips relating to the notes they were writing. They rested their foreheads against each others and after a while, Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's shoulder and she was fast asleep. As was Troy, who's head was resting on Gabriella's. And unknown to them both, Taylor and Chad had taken about a hundred photos of them like that.

-

As the buses came to a holt, all the students that were asleep had woken up and about 98 percent of the kids had to turn off their ipods. "Okay kids!!" coach Bolton said clapping. The coach was on the bus which Troy and some of the basketball guys were on. They all groaned when they heard his voice, including Troy. He was really strict and they had no doubt that he would be watching their every move for the next 3 nights. "Everyone off the bus and collect your luggage! We will be meeting on the oval just over there" he said pointing to a smallish green area, not really an oval at all. It had a big hall on one side and the cabins were on the other, the students could see all the activity areas as well, but they suspected they might have to take a bus trip to get to some.

When everyone had gotten their stuff, they all met on the 'oval' and waited for the leader of the camp to come out and introduce himself.

"Okay everyone!!" a man said very loudly clapping his hands. "My name is Thomas Nash but just call me Tom!" he said. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and already everyone was warming up to him. The groups were given their cabin keys and made their ways to their cabins of course.

"This is pretty nice" Taylor said when she pushed open the door.

"Indeed it is" Martha said. They all chose their beds and dumped their bags on them.

"Hey Taylor you have the activity sheet right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Taylor replied

"What's our groups first activity?" she asked.

"Today we have rock climbing first then horse riding in the afternoon" Taylor said.

"H-Horse riding? I didn't know the had…horse r-riding" Gabriella asked a bit unnerved.

"Yep" Taylor said, oblivious to the tone in Gabriella's voice. "I love horses, this is the best first day!" she said enthusiastically and Gabriella half heartedly nodded. She loved rock climbing…but horse riding was a bit of another story.

-

After a while of settling in, they groups put on the suitable gear for their activities and met in their groups on the grass. They all set off with their leaders, and Troy and Gabriella's group made their way to an indoor sport place. They walked inside and all immediately saw the _huge_ rock climbing wall. They all spotted the sponge pit and clapped excitedly. Gabriella looked over at Troy and he gave her a knowing wink. She smiled back and Chad and Taylor were wondering whyyyy.

-

-

"Woo" Gabriella said as she jumped down off the wall when she had reached the bottom. "This is awesome" she said. The whole time, Troy was watching Gabriella in admiration. He had no idea how good she was at this!

"Gabriella…may I ask why and how you are so awesome at this?" Taylor asked and the rest of them nodded.

"Oh um, I guess maybe I have good balance? Maybe I'm just at the right place and right time on the wall" she said shrugging her shoulders and everyone nodded.

"Damn this!" a familiar female voice said. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Jason and Sharpay Evans who began to mingle with them, all whipped their heads around to see a struggling Sandra trying to take of her high heel corks.

"Geez she's popping out all over the place" Taylor said.

"Yuk Taylor! Shhh" Gabriella said

"Look at her though" Taylor said nudging her head towards her. Everyone observed the tiny short shorts she was wearing and the extremely skimpy top she had on.

"What are you all looking at??" Sandra snapped at them, they hadn't actually realized that she was looking right at them angrily. "This is _not_ as easy as it looks" she snapped again. But when she looked at Troy, her expression turned into a sickly sweet smile and she batted her eye lids. Gabriella subtly looked up at Troy who was simply looking at her like she didn't mean a thing in the world. Gabriella smiled, but Sandra scowled when she saw Troy turn his head back to Gabriella and push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe the scarce supply of clothing you have on is a slight disadvantage" Sharpay said, who was surprisingly wearing suitable clothes. She was wearing decent length shorts and a tight-ish t shirt and converse shoes, she looked perfectly fine.

"Shut it Sharpay. This rock climbing crap is completely and utterly inappropriate. In ten years time, I will be as rich as hell and what good is this rock climbing doing??" she said and the others watched as Sandra continued to humiliate herself with her stupid future that she actually believes will come true. "…whereas you Sharpay Evans, will be-" she began, but Sharpay cut her off.

"Watching you scrub my floors" she said and turned back to the small group. They all tried to hold in their giggles but it didn't really work. Sandra's jaw dropped and she put her hands on her hips showing a lot of attitude, she was pissed but couldn't really do anything. She had officially gotten shut down.

When everyone had had a few turns on the wall, their group leader, Michelle said they could have some free time in the sponge pit. Everyone cheered and immediately ran over and jumped in all the cubes of foam. Gabriella and Troy hung back though.

"I think we should save ourselves Troy" Gabriella said taking his hand and looking at the sponge pit.

"We certainly should. I'm going to meet you here and midnight tonight" he whispered into her ear. Gabriella grinned and nodded her head. "You ready for the horse riding?" he asked. Gabriella's breathing slightly faltered and Troy looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, hearing her breath become shaky.

"Y-yeah perfectly fine. Looking forward to it" she said forcing a fake smile. Troy smiled back but sensed no naturalness in that smile, something must be wrong.

It came time for lunch and as time passed, Gabriella got a little more nervous about the horse riding. They were all eating sandwiches and drinking cordial in the same hall as all the other activity groups until they heard a bell go. "Everyone! Next activities!!" Tom called out so everyone took their plates and cups to the kitchen and met on the grass as usual ready for their next activity. Gabriella and her group had to take about a 10 minute bus ride to the horse riding place and the whole time Gabriella was uneasily playing and tugging at the hem of her shorts.

"Gabriella something's wrong" Troy said looking at Gabriella, concern evident in his eyes.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all" she said agitatedly.

"Gabriella you know you can tell me anything right? If something is wrong I'm here to listen" he said and kissed her cheek and Gabriella nodded. She knew she could tell Troy anything, but she didn't want to tell anyone this. She would just stick it out and be _perfectly fine._ When the coach stopped, the small group exited the big bus and the immediate smell of stables and hay and horse manure wafted in the air. It wasn't too bad though, it's what stables should smell like. Anyhow, the group began to walk up and path and as soon as Gabriella heard a horse neigh, she jumped in fright. It wasn't even that loud.

"You okay hun?" Taylor asked putting her hand on Gabriella's back.

"Yeah just off with the pixies" Gabriella replied, but Troy wasn't buying it. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to be the incessant type of boyfriend, but if it got pretty bad he would _have_ to say something. Gabriella looked up at Troy who looked worried and gave him a reassuring smile, which was in fact the completely opposite of reassuring. Troy sighed and just kept walking along.

"Okay welcome everyone" a lady called Bet said rubbing her hands together. She looked as though she had just stepped out of a mud wrestling match, but that's okay. "If you would all like to come with me, you can pick out your right size helmet and I'll introduce you to our horses" she said. Everyone time Bet said helmet, or horse or other horse riding related words, memories shot to Gabriella's mind and her breathing became unsteady again and Troy was watching her like a hawk. Something was seriously up. "The horses we will be using today or all males. Sorry ladies" she said and the girls laughed a bit, "their names are Charisma, Comanche and Kingsely"

"Kingsley??" Gabriella blurted out and all eyes were on her. "You have a horse called Kingsley??" she asked eagerly.

"Uh yes we do dear" Bet replied wondering why all of a sudden this strange girl had an interest in a horses name.

"What kind of horse is he?" she asked impatiently.

"A black Arabian horse" Bet said curiously. Gabriella's hand almost flung to her mouth to stop her from gasping but she refrained.

"Uh…oh ok. Umm…cool I was just wondering" Gabriella said trying to steady her shaking arms to her side. Troy shuffled over to Gabriella and stood next to her. His arm brush against hers and he could feel her shaking. He took her hand and looked down at her.

"Could you please step into my office?" he asked and Gabriella let out a small half hearted giggle. "We might need to talk about this uneasiness you seem to be possessing" he whispered into her ear. He was about to pull her aside but Bet got to her first.

"What's your name dear?"

"Gabriella" she said.

"Well Gabriella, since you seem to be rather eager, you can have the first turn. You can ride Kingsley" Bet said smiling and Gabriella all of a sudden felt sick. The only good thing about this was that she didn't have to talk about her little 'uneasiness' she 'possessed'. Gabriella smiled awkwardly at all the people as she followed Bet to find an appropriate helmet. She found the right size and Bet was about to turn around and help her but Gabriella already had the helmet on taught. "Well, right then. This way dear" she said and Gabriella followed along with the rest of the group who all stood around a large circular ring. Gabriella felt her knees become like jelly. She saw the horse she was about to ride and thought she might cry. But from happiness. She slowly walked up to him and ignored Bet's instructions on what she had to do first. Gabriella walked up to Kingsley's face and as soon as she stood in front of him, Kingsley nodded his large head up and down hastily and whinnied loudly. He scraped his foot against the ground eagerly. She slowly brought her hand to Kingsley's face and stoked up and down. She could hug the horse in front of her but refrained as she saw everyone was looking at her weirdly. "Gabriella are you alright?" Bet asked placing her hand on Gabriella's back giving her a fright.

"Oh yeah, just fine. Sorry, I'm ready" she said and Bet nodded as if nothing was the matter.

"Right then, first thing you need to do is p-" before Bet could finish, Gabriella had already gotten up on the horse. Bet saw how Kingsley reacted, which seemed to be very different from every other time a rider got on him. The horse took a few steps back and whinnied loudly and bucked his two front legs slightly and then the whole horse reared off the ground balancing on its two back legs.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

"_You are going to do fantastically sweetie" Gabriella's mum said hugging her daughter standing before her dressed in perfect horse riding gear. She wore light cream jodhpurs, and white collared shirt and a dark blue buttoned up blazer over the top with almost knee high riding boots. _

"_Thanks mum" a 13 and a half year old Gabriella said to her mum returning the hug. "He's going to do great" Gabriella said looking over at the beautiful black horse in a stable. _

"_What number are you?" her mother asked. _

"_Number 22" Gabriella said, and just at that moment, a man come over and handed her a 'bib' with the number 22 on it which she stuck on her back with Velcro._

"_Good luck sweetheart" her mum said giving her one last hug. Gabriella walked over to her horses stable as she played with her two tight low pig tails dangling over her shoulders and sitting perfectly under her velvet covered helmet. She undid the locke on the stable door and walked into the square room with hay everywhere. Her horse whinnied when she entered and she stroked its dark coat. _

"_You really are beautiful" Gabriella said. Gabriella's could _just_ see over her horse, that's how short she was, plus the horse was pretty darn big. Usually she had to stand on a plastic crate to put her foot in the stirrup to get on, or on good days her horse bent down for her. Gabriella undid the knot on the rope and lead the horse out of its stable, loving the sound of its horseshoes clunking on the ground. _

_She walked out of the large hall and stables and into the fresh air. She looked up at the sky and saw it was a perfect blue with a few white clouds. "It's a beautiful day" she said adjusting her gloves as she was about to get on the horse. She clicked her tongue and the horse bent down and Gabriella got on with a lot of people watching her. _

"_What a good horse…"_

"_Look at that…"_

"_Isn't that amazing how horses love their riders?..."_

"_Incredible…"_

_Gabriella smiled widely and patted the mane. "Lets go Kingsley" _

_End flashback_

Everyone gasped and Troy looked at Gabriella in terror as the horse reared up, but to everyone's surprise. Gabriella leaned forward and held onto its mane. Kingsley landed down and Gabriella was perfectly fine.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Bet said very worried. "Come on Gabriella we have to get you off him. I don't know what has gotten into him!" she said. She began to slowly walk over to the horse, making sure not to scare him, but Kingsley backed away from her. Bet held out her hand but Kingsley kept going back. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. Just stay calm" Bet said and Gabriella simply nodded. Bet ran out of the ring quickly to get something or someone, but _stupidly_ left the large gate open. Gabriella looked at the wide open gate.

_Shit_

She heard the horse snort and whinny again, and in a flash, Kingsley shot out of the gate with Gabriella on his back, but very safe. Some of the girls squealed and they all just watched as the horse galloped out onto a enormous paddock with a lot of jumps around the place. Troy almost felt the urge to run after her, but he just followed everyone. The only thing he was doing was hoping to go she would be okay. Just let her be okay.

Gabriella's heart was beating so fast that she thought she might have a heart attack. Very slowly, as the wind gushed over her face, she became more relaxed and without knowing it, a smile formed on her face. Riding _her_ horse again was an amazing feeling and she thought she might cry from it, matter of factly, she _was_ crying.

"What the hell is happening??" Bet said as she saw Kingsley out on the field with Gabriella. "Oh jesus" she said and everyone watched as Bet put on her helmet and got on the horse Charisma and raced out onto the paddock. Troy watched Gabriella out there, and he seemed to relax. He saw her and how…perfect she looked. Like she had been doing it for years or something. And she looked incredibly beautiful, even though she was a long way away.

-

Gabriella was laughing and smiling but her eyes widened as Kingsley approached a jump. A high jump, and Gabriella's eyes widened with fear and her body tensed up as she felt Kingsley whinny and speed up his pace.

**Okay lets do a vote. **

**Who wants me to re-write this chapter and get rid of the whole horse riding concept. **

**Who wants me to continue on.**

**Xxxx be nice…please**


	25. Flashbacks

Okay guys, I apologize for the people who didn't want me to continue on with the whole horse concept but I'm just going to go with majority on this one, and honestly I couldn't really be bothered to re-write the other chapter

**Okay guys, I apologize for the people who didn't want me to continue on with the whole horse concept but I'm just going to go with majority on this one, and honestly I couldn't really be bothered to re-write the other chapter. So I'm every sorry to the people who hated it! A lot of you are asking why Gabi is scared and all so hopefully this chapter will make things a little clearer for you. **

**Oh, and I know absolutely nothing about horse riding, so again, sorry for the people who are fabulous at riding and are reading this and laughing their butts off. Just pretend like I sound pro!**

**xxxxx **

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sitting perfectly on Kingsley with the reins in her hands as she was ready for the flag to go. "You're going to do to great buddy" Gabriella said leaning down and patting her horse on the neck. Kingsley whinnied and Gabriella giggled. She composed herself quickly and waited and waited in position for the flag to go…and…she saw it wave and she was off. She clicked her tongue and slightly flexed her calf muscles against Kingsley and he began at a walking pace, then to a trot and onto a canter as they approached the first jump. _

_Gabriella's mum was watching in anticipation as her daughter came up to the first jump. She watched and gradually stood up on her tippy toes as they got closer and closer to the jump. _

_Gabriella clicked her tongue again and she leant forward as they both perfectly glided over the first jump. Gabriella's mum looked over at the judges who all looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically and her mum clapped. _

_The same happened for the rest of the jumps, but as Gabriella was approaching another jump, she felt her helmet come loose. _What the heck?_ She thought to herself. She felt it slipping and noticed that the strap had broken. _How could it break!!_ She said to herself, this was not good. If she did the next jump it would fall off. But to make matters worse, Gabriella lowered her brow when she noticed the next jump was two sizes too high. "Kingsley that is too high" she said quietly to her horse. She managed to look over at her mum who had an extreme worried expression plastered on her face. Gabriella looked back ahead and heard Kingsley whinny and found that they were very close to the jump. She pulled back on the reins and her horse suddenly stopped unsteadily and Gabriella lost her helmet as well as her footing and went flying off the black polished saddle straight into a hard wooden pole keeping the jump upright, and all was dark………_

_-_

_-_

"_What's happened?? What's happened to my baby!!" Ms Montez yelled to the doctor who was approaching her. _

"_Ms Montez please calm down" the doctor, Dr Miller said patting her on the back. _

"_What has happened??" she asked again. _

"_Well Gabriella has fractured a certain part of her skull and resulted in the damage of her eardrum" he said. _

"_What damage, please give this to me in English doctor!!" Ms Montez yelled loudly not understanding a word he was saying. _

"_The way that her skull was fractured damages the material in her eardrum-"_

"_What does this all mean??" Ms Montez asked impatiently. _

"_Gabriella has lost her hearing" Dr Miller said. Ms Montez felt as if she had stopped breathing, her daughter was deaf. She felt as if she was about to faint, there was too much disbelief and confusion racing through her mind. _

"_Forever?" she asked, the only word she could think of. _

"_As far as we know, yes" he said and Ms Montez broke down in tears. Her child was deaf, what good is that? Ms Montez loved her daughter, when and if she was __**winning**__. Now, that was impossible _

_End flashback_

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut with as much effort as possible, realizing that she couldn't wriggle her way out of this jump. She bent down to Kingsley's neck and held onto his mane like she was holding on for dear life. She felt her hair fluttering at the back of her neck from her long pony tail and the wind on her face. She opened one eye, but immediately closed it as the jump was right in front of her.

Gabriella felt as if her life had stopped to slow motion and was soaring through the air. She opened her eye and saw a wooden pole which was holding the jump up, glide right past her and she was safely away from it. She opened her eyes and leant back up when she had realized Kingsley had slowed down to a trot. "You recognize me don't you boy" Gabriella said as she patted the horses neck.

The whole activity group had lined up against a fence that restricted them from the field watching Gabriella sit on the horse and Bet cantering down to meet her.

Gabriella looked up and saw Bet sitting on her brown white polka dot horse cantering down to her. "Gabriella! Gabriella my dear are you alright??" she asked very nervous.

"Yes I'm fine Bet" Gabriella replied holding onto the reins.

"Have you-have you done some riding in the past? Or are you a rider currently?" she asked. Gabriella looked down at Kingsley and looked at his beautiful black mane, that she remembers typing into small plaits.

"I'm done some riding in the past." She said smiling. "Uh…Bet where did you get this horse?" Gabriella asked.

"A man called Martin sold it to me" she said. Gabriella immediately remembered the name Martin. He was one of the stable hands' father. A guy who was the deputy runner of the stables.

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, apparently Kingsley had an accident with a small girl. She hit her head and lost her hearing and after that, no one wanted to ride Kingsley at those stables" she said leaning over and stroking the horse. "Well Gabriella are you right to go back up there on Kingsley?" she asked. "Just a walk please" she said smiling.

"One last thing, do you remember the little girls name?" Gabriella asked and Bet raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure, but I do know it started with a G" she said and Gabriella simply smiled and nodded. Bet watched her and Kingsley walk back up to the stables and she all of a sudden remembered the little girls name. It was Gabriella. And that little girl was the one who was riding Kingsley at this very moment and trotting up to the stables. "My word" Bet said to herself and followed Gabriella back up the hill.

As Gabriella approached everyone, Taylor came running up to her. "Gabriella! Gabriella! How did you do that?!" Taylor asked waving her hand.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked.

"Jump that jump without falling off!!" Taylor yelled again.

"Uh, beginners luck I guess" she said.

_Beginners luck?_ Troy thought to himself. Doing something that perfectly could _not_ be beginners luck. Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled, he smiled back but wanted to talk to her about what just happened.

-

It was the last few peoples turns on the horses and Gabriella and Troy were talking somewhere quiet. "Are we still up for the sponge pit tonight?" Troy asked and Gabriella whipped her head up.

"Of course I am!" she said. "That was too much fun last time" she said smiling. At least she was still up for that.

4:30pm – in the cabins showering etc.

5:30pm – free time

6:30pm – dinner in the hall

7:30pm – dinner ends, back to the cabins to do whatever you want.

9:00pm – people chatting in their beds

11:00 – people dozing off

11:50 – Gabriella and Troy quietly making their way to the sponge pit

Gabriella pushed open the big door of the large gym? We'll just call it a gym. Anyway, she walked in and saw a few lights on which were enough to just light up the large room. She looked over to the sponge pit and saw Troy leaning against a large pole. "You're late Montez" Troy said tapping his watch which was 12:02

"Gabriella Montez is never late or _early _for that matter Troy Bolton, she arrives _precisely_ when she means to" she said grinning.

"Oh yeah?" he replied.

"Yeah!" she said and ran over to him giggling. Troy had to take a step back as Gabriella ran over to him and threw her arms around him, making them fall backwards into the sponges. They both laughed as Gabriella landed on top of Troy. Troy looked Gabriella in her soft brown eyes, as did she in his crystal blue ones and joined their lips in a charming kiss. Gabriella felt Troy's tongue ever so slightly graze over a bit of her bottom lip, she opened her mouth letting Troy's tongue in. He knew she wasn't as eager as every other girl was he had had so he took it easy on her. He didn't attack inside her mouth but smoothly glided his tongue over hers which she seemed to enjoy as he felt her smile into the kiss. After a while, Gabriella was the first to move, which Troy expected but didn't mind one bit. Troy leaned up and gently rubbed his hand over her flat stomach under her shirt.

"Gabriella, I think it might be time to tell me why you seemed so edgy around those horses. _And_ then all of a sudden ride perfectly _and_ seem to predict everything about the horse Kingsley" he said looking her in the eye. Gabriella knew he didn't mean to bug her, he didn't want to, she just felt the worry evident in his eyes. And soon enough, she felt a few tears form in _her_ eyes. "Sorry Gabriella I didn't mean to upset y-"

"No no, you didn't. But I think it's time to tell you how I became deaf" she said looking him in the eyes and Troy slowly nodded. Gabriella rolled them over so she was on top of him. She lay her head down on his chest and Troy wrapped his strong arms around her. "Kingsley was my horse" she said and she felt Troy's arm suddenly stop stroking her back. "I know. He was my horse when I was 14 years old. We were riding in a jumping competition. I was all dressed up in my equestrian outfit…" and Gabriella smiled as she said this, remembering the photo that was taken and is in her cupboard in a frame. Troy too smiled, thinking how smashing Gabriella would have looked in one of those outfits. "…we were cantering around the ring going perfectly over all the jumps. Then I felt my helmet become loose and I don't know how, but it broke and I knew it was going to fall off sooner or later, probably at the next jump." She continued, but Troy felt her breath unsteadily against his chest so he lifted up his head and kissed her head. "And the next jump was actually too high for Kingsley and I. I pulled on the reins and…well…just imagine you are going 150 kilometers in a car without a seatbelt and all of a sudden the brakes had to be slammed on" she said. "My helmet came off at the sudden jolt and I flew off Kingsley and hit my head against the wooden pole of the jump. I fractured my skull" she finished.

"And that's h-"

"Yeah, that's how I became deaf. The way I fractured my skull damaged my ear drum somehow" she said and let out a long sigh. Gabriella rested her chin on Troy's chest and looked up at him. He looked down at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you for telling me Brie, and I'm sorry if I bugged you about it too much" he said rubbing up and down her arm.

"You didn't bug me at all, I just hated the memory, but when I was riding Kingsley again, I realized how much I missed it" she said smiling to herself.

For the next 5 minutes or so, the two lay there in silence. "Troy?"

"Hmm?" Troy replied.

"You know how I said I was ready to…you know" she said and she felt Troy nod.

"Yeah I do" he replied.

"Well, yeah just moving past that, when or if I'm ever ready to have s-sex" she said and she felt herself blushing which Troy found incredibly adorable. "I-I want it to be…like, special and…kind of…we-"

"I would make it perfect for you Gabriella. And you know I'm not pressuring you on anything. You know that don't you?" he said raising his head.

"Of course I do. One of the many reasons I love you" she said and Troy just smiled. "And Troy, thank you for understanding"

"You're welcome Gabriella. You're welcome" he said and their minds both wondered back to the time Troy always signed, 'you're welcome' to Gabriella.

"Are you thinking of the time you always signed that at me?" she asked laughing.

"You know, we may not have realized it at the time, but looking back…we flirted with each other like crazy" he said and Gabriella giggled.

"We did didn't we" she said.

"Who would've thought we would turn up like this"

"It's a good thought" Gabriella said.

"It sure is" Troy replied. Troy rubbed her stomach and noticed Gabriella wasn't wearing her belly button ring. "No belly button ring today?" he asked.

"Well I took it out before. Doing activities like this, it could be dangerous" she said.

"Point taken" he replied. "Good thinking Montez"

"Thank you Bolton" she said smiling as she played with Troy's shirt, her mind flickering back to the memory of their first date. "Remember our first date Troy? In the gazebo?"

"How could I forget? One of the best nights of my life"

"Really?" Gabriella asked showing a dazzling smile.

"Of course. It was our first kiss" he said.

"That was a perfect night. Thank you Troy" she said laying her head back down and continuing fiddling with Troy's shirt. She wondered what the gazebo would be like to…you know, do 'it' in. Candles, doonas, blankets, pillows…that would be awesome. But Gabriella always knew that her first time wouldn't be _exactly_ what she wanted it to be, but she knew Troy would do his best, and that was amazing as it was to her.

Meanwhile, Troy was playing with the smooth hair on Gabriella's head and was thinking on what the gazebo would be like for Gabriella's first time. Troy already had it all planned out, he was definitely going to set it up for her in there. Candles, soft blankets, pillows, the works. He said he would make it perfect for Gabriella, and that's exactly what he intended to do. Make it perfect.

Troy slowly flipped them over so he was now on top of Gabriella. In increments, Troy slowly kissed her mouth and her face and her neck. He pulled back smiling at her, a soft smiling which left Gabriella no choice but to naturally smile back, he undid the bottom two buttons of her shirt and slowly ran his hand up her stomach brining the shirt with him, his hand lightly brushed her breast and Gabriella closed her eyes, but immediately snapped them open when they heard the gym doors loudly creak open.

**20 more reviews ladies and gentlemen (probably no gentlemen) and I will post the next chapter!**

**Once again, sorry for the people who wanted me to scrap the previous chapter and the whole horse concept. At least they got to go to the gym at midnight! But you are all disappointed about the whole 'not enough raunchiness' stuff. But I hate writing that kind of stuff! Argh I don't know why…but I will write it, don't worry. But does anyone wanna give me a few lines or ideas for it?? I feel so yucky writing it!**

**xxxx**


	26. Forgot My Watch

Gabriella and Troy looked straight at each other with wide eyes and then straight at the door

Gabriella and Troy looked straight at each other with wide eyes and then straight at the door.

"Shit" Gabriella whispered, it was just dim light so Troy and Gabriella tried to wriggle under as many sponges as they possibly could without being seen. The first thing they both heard was a female giggling and then something falling over and crashing to the ground.

"Shh Chad! We're gonna get caught" a familiar female voice said.

"I'm willing to take that chance Taylor" Chad said. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other through the sponges in shock, then, Gabriella broke out in a smile…and then so did Troy. They both heard kissing and moans and Gabriella stuck her tongue out and Troy mouthed 'yuck' and Gabriella nodded.

"I certainly hope this doesn't go and farther" Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.

"Same here" Troy replied. Troy had to admit, he was damn angry when they heard the doors creak open. He saw Gabriella close her eyes and when they snapped open he couldn't yelled in anger at whoever or whatever disturbed them, whereas Gabriella, she was a little disappointed but it didn't bother her as much as it bothered Troy.

-

-

"Okay Chad we need to get back incase someone hears all the noise you are making" Taylor said about 7 minutes after their heated make out session.

"But why?" Chad winged like a 5 year old.

"Because we just have to, and we need to get some sleep otherwise we won't be able to do anything tomorrow!" Taylor said and Troy and Gabriella heard her walk out of the doors followed by Chad.

"Okay that was yucky" Gabriella said popping out from underneath the sponges, accidentally sending one in Troy's face, "oh sorry!"

"That was an experience to remember" Troy said smiling and moving over to Gabriella.

"Yes it was, but they are probably right. We need to get some sleep if we want to be ready for the activities tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"I'm willing to take that chance" Troy said imitating Chad's voice,

"Ha ha very funny Troy. Now let's go" Gabriella said heaving herself out from the pit.

"One more kiss" Troy said.

"No" Gabriella replied.

"Awh come on why not?" Troy said whining like a 5 year old, just like Chad was.

"Because if I kiss you one more time I won't be able to stop" Gabriella said. So Troy took the que from Gabriella and gently pulled her arm back down and she landed back in the sponges with Troy on top of her.

"No escape Montez" he whispered huskily in her ear sending sparks down Gabriella's spine. Her heart beat faster at the sound of his, she had to admit, incredibly sexy voice and she began to shake under his rock hard abs and warm body and Troy noticed. "Are you alright Gabriella?" he asked, brushing his hand softly over her forehead.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. It's just…" she began and Troy gave her the 'go on' look. "You're irresistible" she whispered into his ear. Troy's eyes widened and Gabriella had just sent him over the edge, he crashed his lips onto hers, but not too overpowering. It was a passionate, firm and soft kiss all mixed…if that was possible. He moved his hand back down to her stomach, where it was before the two love birds interrupted them. He slowly slid his hand up, but when he reached Gabriella's bra she moved. "Come on" she said getting up and taking his hand and getting out of the sponge pit, much to Troy's distaste. _She's a very innocent, gentle girl but she sure knows how to tease_ Troy thought to himself. They held hands as they walked out of the gym and into the night.

"Goodnight Gabriella" Troy said kissing her softly on the lips. They let go of each others hands, feeling as though it was the last time they would ever see each other, that's how much they were in love. They looked at each other all the way until they both disappeared into the darkness. Gabriella turned back around looking ahead as her cabin was in sight. She quietly slipped in the door, but she was a bit scared that Taylor might hear her, since she was in the gym no longer than 15 minutes ago and she can't have possibly fallen asleep in that time. Gabriella clicked the door close and vaguely saw a figure lift up from the bed.

"Gabriella? Where have you been?" Asked Taylor who was trying very hard to sound as though she has been asleep.

"Uh…I just went out for a small walk for some fresh air" Gabriella said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay Gabriella, I won't tell anyone you were out with Troy _if_ I can sleep on the comfortable bed tomorrow night!" Taylor said.

"Okay Taylor, and I won't tell anyone you were snogging Chad near the gym tonight if you don't put that photo of me sneezing on the Facebook" Gabriella said smirking to herself. She heard Taylor sigh and they both laughed.

"Deal" Taylor said.

"Deal" Gabriella said as well, "night Tay"

"Night Gabs" Taylor said and without realizing how tired they both _really_ were, the fell asleep within half an hour.

-

-

The next morning

"So Troy, where were _you _off last night?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked slipping on his white t shirt while Chad was tending to his hair.

"You know what I mean. Sneaking in the room at like 12.30am trying to be very quiet" Chad said smirking to himself.

"Well I'm sure your adventures with Taylor McKessi last night was the reason you were mumbling her name in your sleep" Troy said watching the expression drain completely from Chad's face.

"Touché Bolton" Chad said putting on a wrist band. Troy just rolled his eyes and left the room to go get some breakfast with the rest of the grade.

To walk to the hall, Troy had to pass Gabriella's cabin, and obviously, out of instinct he looked over at her cabin and saw through the window that it was empty, when he turned back around however, he bumped straight into a petit brunette girl. "Oops sorry!" she said turning around, only to be coming face to face with her boyfriend.

"Careful there Montez" Troy said. "Rough night?" he asked and Gabriella grinned and Troy winked at her as they both all walked to breakfast together.

-

-

Breakfast Ends

"Troy! I just realized I left my watch in the gym, I remember it was digging into my wrist when you were on top of me so I just took it off and I forgot to pick it up" Gabriella said walking out of the hall next to Troy. "My dad gave that to me" she said with pleading eyes.

"Come on lets go get it" he said immediately. "Don't worry it'll be there. No one has gone in since last night" he said while running next to her and Gabriella nodded. When they neared the gym, the both hear a yelling voice get louder and louder coming from inside.

"Well what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" a male voice yelled. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other confusedly and began to slowly walk to the door. They peeked inside and saw that it was coach Bolton. Gabriella looked up at Troy who was staring straight at his dead in shock, he had never seen him like this. "Well right that's settled then!! We _will_ get a fucking divorce!!" he yelled again and Troy's jaw dropped to the ground. "Troy?! TROY?! He's a big boy Sarah! He can fucking handle himself!!" he yelled and Gabriella saw a small drip of water land on the ground beneath her, only to look up and see that it was coming from Troy's left eye. Troy barely looked down at Gabriella and simply bolted off.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled slamming the door closed, hoping coach Bolton would hear it. "Troy!!" she yelled again but didn't get a reply, he kept running and running. She saw he went back into his cabin and decided instead of seeing him herself, perhaps she could go and get a friend, like Chad or Zeke, so off she went to find one of them.

"Chad. Chad!" Gabriella yelled waving her arm at the bushy haired boy who was walking to wherever he was going with a basketball under his arm. A basketball? There wasn't even any basketball activities on this camp, but seeing as it was under Chad Danforth's arm, it wasn't really a surprise.

"Gabriella? Yeah what's up?" Chad asked.

"Troy-Troy…h-he's" she said trying to catch her breath. Chad put a hand on her shoulder and encouraged her on. "He heard his dad yelling at his mum over the phone. His parents are getting a divorce and he just ran off to his cabin…I thought maybe you could go an talk to him instead of me" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Oh man that sucks, yeah I'll defo go talk to him. Thanks for letting me know Gabriella" he said and he took a skip and ran off to his and Troy's cabin.

Chad slowly knocked on the door and very slowly pushed it open. "Troy?" Chad said. He pushed open the door even more and saw Troy sitting on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. "Uh…Gabriella told me what had happened" Chad said walking over to Troy and sitting next to him. "Talk to me man" Chad said softly patting Troy on the shoulder.

"About what?' Troy said lazily removing his hands from his face and sitting up a bit. Chad saw he had a red nose and slightly puffy eyes so he had been crying.

"About you, about your parents and what you're feeling" he said hoping he was actually saying the right things and not making it worse.

"What's there to talk about? I always thought my parents were so happy together. I guess they've been keeping all this fighting shit from me for ages" he said shrugging. "But whatever" he said pushing himself further back on the bed and leaning his back against the wall.

"You can't bottle everything up though Troy. Cry or yell or anything you want to. Yell at me, yell at your dad, just yell out to no one" Chad said passing the ball to him which Troy gladly accepted.

"I already have" he said. "I just wanna be by myself man" he said and Chad nodded.

"I understand" he said

"Do you really?" Troy shot back, "have you just found out that _your_ parents have a screaming match at least 5 times a day? Are your parents getting divorced? And did you find out on the SCHOOL CAMP?!" Troy yelled. He didn't offend Chad, in fact it was on contrary, Chad was glad he was yelling out because it was exactly what he told him to do.

"No, sorry man. Well you know if you want to talk to anyone, anyone at all then we are all here" Chad said smiling and left Troy who just wanted to be alone.

-

-

The first activity was almost over and Troy had been excused because the teachers found out that he was 'feeling very sick'. Gabriella found out from Chad that he wanted to be alone so Gabriella wouldn't disturb him. She didn't want to seem like the incessant and unremitting girlfriend.

Lunch

Coach Bolton was on the way to his son's cabin because he heard he was 'feeling very sick'. He knocked a couple of times and just opened, not waiting for a reply. "You feeling sick son?" he asked. At the sound of his voice, Troy shot up from lying down very quickly. Troy just stared at the lying man in front of him "Something the matter?" he asked sitting down on his bed.

"SOMETHING THE MATTER?! I don't know dad, maybe because you have never told me that you and mum fucking hate each other?! That you're getting a divorce!? Acting like Mary Sunshine after you just had a screaming match with her on the phone?? KEEPING EVERYTHING FROM ME?!" Troy yelled all at once scaring his dad a bit, but he didn't care.

"Troy…"

"Just get out dad, get out" he said.

"Troy we need to talk about this" he said reaching out his hand to his son but he backed off.

"Yeah, only when you realize that I know. Just piss off" he said.

"Troy do not talk to me that way" coach Bolton said firmly.

"Do not talk to me at all" Troy said glaring at his dad and then at the door. "Get out or I will get someone" he said not removing his eyes that were full of spite and hate from his dad. "GET OUT!" he yelled and Troy's dad, after a while, left his son.

Gabriella was making her way over to Troy's cabin but saw that his dad was leaving in a huff, probably from an argument, so Gabriella turned on her heel and went back to her girlfriends. She was disappointed she wouldn't get to have lunch with Troy, and was also disappointed about knowing he was feeling down in the dumps. Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Zeke found out pretty quickly about the situation with Troy and his parents, but wasn't leaked around everyone. Even though Troy's friends are loudmouths, they sure know how to keep a secret.

Meanwhile

Troy was sitting in his cabin on the bed resting his arms on his knees and dangling his head down. He thought about everything, and he though about Gabriella. He desperately wanted to see her, but what would he say? He didn't feel like walking to talk to her, so he just stayed put and they only time he would move is when he felt he was about to die from hunger.

-

-

"Hey Chad, what exactly did Troy say to you?" Gabriella asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well he didn't say much. He thought his parents were always happy and that I didn't know how he was feeling. He kind of yelled at me but I didn't mind, you need to let stuff out if you get me" Chad said shrugging.

"Yeah I get you" Gabriella replied nodding and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

It was time for the second activity, which was quad biking for Gabriella and her activity group. She walked to her cabin to change her t shirt and get some more water, and on the way, she saw Troy walking across to the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes glued to the ground. She stopped in her tracks and watched him, he just looked so sad. Gabriella looked at him sympathetically and walked over to him. "Troy" she said softly matching his pace. He didn't look up but kept his eyes on the ground. Gabriella put her hand on his shoulder and she felt him move his shoulder away from her touch so she immediately whipped her hand away. "Um, do you want to talk about anything? I'll understand" Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah? So did your parents scream at each other over and over. Never told you about getting a divorce? Wh-…I don't know Gabriella. You can't understand, there's no point" he said not looking at her.

"I'm sure I could r-"

"Gabriella, no one has the faintest idea alright?" he said looking up at her, a look she had never seen him give her before, and she didn't like it very much. Without a word, Gabriella left Troy. And Troy watched her leave. _Damn._

Gabriella decided that until Troy wanted to talk to her, she would just smile or wave at him. By the looks of things, talking seemed to be a bit too annoying for Troy. All the while, Troy was sitting alone in his cabin listening to the cheers from a large-ish circular ring where the quad biking was taking place. He wanted to be out there, smhe quad bikes and with all the people in her group, except Sandra, who they would just steer cleariling and laughing with his friends and with Gabriella, but he always wanted to be alone. But he felt all 'emo', wallowing in his own sorrow.

Gabriella was having a really good time with t of. But there was always a part missing, because Troy wasn't there. She would just talk to him. Go up to him and talk to him. Right now in fact


	27. Gullible Teacher

.

Troy walked aimlessly around the room, his mind constantly flickering back to past memories.

_Troy stuck his foot out as Gabriella innocently walked past. "Enjoy your trip?" he said_

_-_

"_Hey geek! You get me a detention again, and you'll suffer the consequences, and let me tell you Montez, they will not be pretty" Troy said to the poor girl standing in front of him shaking. _

_-_

"_Oops sorry" Troy said sarcastically as he stepped on Gabriella's book crumpling the pages inside._

_-_

"_Hey sweetheart how was practice?" Troy's mum said _

"_It wasn't too bad, except dad covered me with water at the end" Troy said _

"_Where is he? Ohh here he is" Mrs Bolton said as coach Bolton walk in the door. "Mr. Bolton I believe you haven't been treating our son Troy very well" she said putting her hands on her hips pretending to be angry. _

"_I am very sorry Mrs Bolton" the coach said walking over to his wife. Troy smiled as he watched his parents give each other a quick kiss. What he didn't know, was that it was all fake. _

_- - -_

Gabriella made her way to Troy's cabin with a small spring in her step; hopefully she could make him feel better. She walked up to his door and as she was about to knock, she heard loud thumping coming from inside. She lowered her brow and put her ear against the door, it was continuous and Gabriella didn't know what it was. She didn't bother knocking because it wouldn't be heard. She slowly pushed open the door only a little bit so she couldn't really see inside. "Troy?" she said in a small voice, which obviously wasn't audible because nothing happened. "Troy??" she asked a bit louder but she wasn't heard again. So Gabriella swallowed and pushed open the door to reveal Troy leaning against the wall punching it and kicking it with his fist, just like he was at the locker, but with more force. Gabriella's heart beat sped up and she began to shake at the site of Troy. She was scared. She felt really scared of him with what she was seeing. She was scared of Troy Bolton. Just like she used to be when he teased and tormented her and the memories came back.

_Troy stuck his foot out as Gabriella innocently walked past. "Enjoy your trip?" he said_

_-_

"_Hey geek! You get me a detention again, and you'll suffer the consequences, and let me tell you Montez, they will not be pretty" Troy said to the poor girl standing in front of him shaking. _

_-_

"_Oops sorry" Troy said sarcastically as he stepped on Gabriella's book crumpling the pages inside._

-

-

Tears sprung to Gabriella's eyes. "Troy!!" she said, just below a yell. "Please stop you're scaring me!" she said with tears falling down her eyes. "TROY!" she yelled and he stopped punching the wall. He turned to Gabriella and saw she had fear in her eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. "Y-You're scaring me" she said softly.

"I didn't mean to Gabriella" he said sincerely as he took a step towards her but she stepped back.

"Then why didn't you stop?? You were hurting yourself" she said.

"Gabriella I wasn't hurting myself" he said but Gabriella saw his knuckles.

"Look at your hands Troy! They basically covered in blood!" she said pointing her shaking arms at his hands. Troy just closed his eyes and turned around facing his back to her. Gabriella stayed where she was tangling her hands together. Troy didn't move and Gabriella closed her eyes as her feet carried her forwards to him. Gabriella reached out her shaky hand and very gently placed it on Troy's shoulder. "Troy…" she whispered, but he still didn't move or say anything. Gabriella had a feeling she wasn't going to get a reply out of him so she edged closer and softly kissed his bare arms. She could tell he relaxed because his body went from tense to loose. She moved to his other arms and slid up his sleeve and kissed his shoulder. "Look at me" she whispered, but Troy still didn't move, even though his body was relaxed. She knew he was thinking of the times he bullied her. "Troy look at me…" she repeated by Troy still didn't move. Gabriella realized he was _not_ going to look at her so she stepped back in shock. She frowned to herself and made her way to the door, until she felt a hand grab hers. It was strong, but not too tight. It was warm and gentle and it left no choice but for Gabriella to turn to face Troy. He looked down at her and into her gentle, deep brown eyes. The feeling of her skin was soft under his hand and her rosy cheeks…how could Troy resist her? He couldn't, and its all it took for Troy to crash his lips down on hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into the kiss. He kissed down her jaw and down onto her neck "I'm so sorry" he said in between kissing. He kissed her collarbone and her shoulder before burying his face into the crook of her neck "forgive me" he said. Gabriella brought her hand to the back of Troy's head and put her other on his back.

"It's okay Troy. I forgive you" she said and Troy removed himself from the hug and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you" he said and Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you" she said to him, keeping her eyes. Gabriella inwardly smiled when she felt Troy undo one of the buttons on her shirt, but her thoughts were immediately broken when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"OKAY EVERYONE NEXT ACTIVITY!! EVERYONE OUT TO THE GRASS!! COME ON EVERYONE" some loud voice yelled out to all the cabins. Troy could've ran out and punched the person. They had been interrupted so many times and he was sick of it, and to be honest, Gabriella was beginning to get sick of being interrupted as well.

"Fuck" Gabriella whispered putting her hands on her hips. Troy looked at her in shock, he was pretty sure that was the only time he heard her say that word. Gabriella looked at him and wondered what he was looking at. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Did Montez just say the F word?" he asked grinning. Gabriella lowered her head and nodded as if she was ashamed.

"I do swear. Only when I am really, _really_ annoyed at something or someone. Or when someone has interrupted something I really wanted to continue" she said.

"Well then. _Fuck_" he said and they both laughed.

"Don't worry Troy, tonight at dinner I will simply say I'm feeling sick and I want someone to be there incase I faint or something. And that person will be you" she said grinning. Troy's stomach churned at the thought of how far away dinner was. "On more activity, then free time and then dinner" she said and nodded as they both made their way to their next activity.

"So what is the thing now?" Troy asked scratching his head.

"Ummm" Gabriella said as she pulled out the sheet from the back pocket of her shorts. "The flying fox!! Oh my god have you seen it? It's huge and it looks like so much fun!!" Gabriella said excitedly. And honestly, it did sound mad fun so Troy was getting pretty excited himself.

"Sounds awesome"

"And, you can have two at a time if you want" Gabriella added and Troy immediately looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer.

"Shotty going with you" he said and Gabriella nodded.

"For sure"

-

-

"Not gonna chicken out are you Montez?" Troy said as they were fastening the straps and such around them and looking down at the cliff where the entire group was waiting and waving.

"We are really high up" she said holding onto Troy's arm.

"Yes we are. There's no pressure you know" he said rubbing her back.

"No way! I'm up for it, lets go!" she said looking at the leader.

"Okay guys, just push off whenever you are ready" he said moving backwards from the large wooden platform.

"You ready Gabriella?" Troy said looking at her. Gabriella looked back at him and nodded. Troy pushed off and they were flying through the air. Gabriella squealed for a second and Troy laughed but after a while, it was so much fun!

"WOOOO!!" Gabriella yelled as did Troy, and all the people from down the bottom were cheering along. When they finally hit the end, they had to swing a few times back up before they came to a complete stop. Troy leaned forward and kissed Gabriella and the group bellow cheered again and Troy and Gabriella laughed. "That was amazing" she said. When they both climbed down the ladder their legs felt like jelly.

"Do your legs feel like jelly?" Chad asked who had already had a turn.

"Yes" they both chorused.

"Well you're not the only ones, mine felt like jelly too, and Taylor fell over" he said and Taylor crossed her arms across her chest.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that Chad, but it's a bit late isn't it? Well guys, I did fall over but it was so much fun!!" she squealed jumping up and down clapping.

Everyone cheered again when they were all informed that there was enough time for a second turn and this time, everyone went by themselves.

-

-

Free time

Everyone went back to their cabins to shower and get dressed into something more comfortable. The group began to mingle a little more together now and everyone was watching in fascination as Zeke and Sharpay Evans seemed to be growing closer each minute. And the same with Jason and Kelsi. But out of everyone, Troy and Gabriella were without a doubt, the closest couple out of everyone.

Dinner

"Umm, Miss Hall, I'm not feeling very well" Gabriella said putting her hand on her forehead and acting as though she really _was _feeling ill. And Miss Hall seemed to be falling for every part of it.

"Oh really dear? That's no good. Would you like to go to your cabin and rest a while?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, and I've had a history of fainting, do you reckon someone could watch me?" Gabriella asked, hoping to hell she would say yes of course.

"Yes of course" she said so Gabriella solemnly nodded as though she was dizzy and walked off to her cabin where Troy was already waiting.

Gabriella slowly opened the door to her room and saw Troy lazily lying down on the bed, one leg propped up on his other leg. And he had his eyes closed so he didn't seem to know Gabriella was there, but it was much to Gabriella's liking. She crept over and looked at the boy lying below her. She smiled happily and bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. He got a fright quickly and opened his eyes, but immediately closed them when he saw Gabriella's beautiful face hovering above him. They broke the kiss and both stood up.

"So I guess your fabulous acting skills worked?" Troy asked.

"Well I certainly don't have _fabulous_ acting skills, I was just lucky that Miss Hall is a very gullible person." She said and Troy smiled. Thank god either way.

"Well then" he said as he walked towards her, Gabriella smiled but that faded when he walked straight past her and to the door. _Okay what the hell? HE'S LEAVING?!I _Gabriella screamed inside, but she relaxed immensely when she just realized he was locking the door, which was a very good idea indeed. The smile that sent Troy weak at the knees came back as he walked back over to her and put an arm around the small of her back. Without a word, he leaned in with a small smile and planted his lips on hers. Troy walked them over to the bed, keeping his arm on her back as he crawled on the bed, slowly and carefully lowering Gabriella down beneath him. His hands moved to the top of her shirt where he slowly undid the small white buttons of her feminine white top. He finally undid them all and pulled away from the kiss looking at the amazing girl before her.

"Wow" he whispered to himself, which wasn't actually meant for Gabriella to hear.

"What?" she whispered back smiling. Troy didn't answer but moved back down to her lips where they were just grazing over hers.

"Troy stop" she said. _Stop?_ He thought. _Dammit_. "We have to close the curtain. Look behind you, anyone could see in. It's dark outside and the light is on in here" she said. Troy turned around and saw that she was right, anyone could see in.

"Okay, I'll take care of that" he said quickly getting off and closing the curtain.

"You know Troy. Just to be safe, I think we should turn the light off too. It would be a bit weird if my room was the only one with the light on" she said flirtatiously smiling. Troy grinned back and went and clicked off the light switch. It wasn't pitch black; they could just make out each others bodies. Troy walked back over and repositioned himself on top of her. He rubbed her bare stomach, BUT a small knock was heard on the door. "This is not happening" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, are you in there?" Taylor said softly. "I need my jacket, it's freezing in the hall" she said. Gabriella groaned and got out from underneath Troy who was fuming and turned on the light switch. She angrily yanked out Taylor's jacket and slightly opened the door, not showing herself and chucking it at her.

"Don't come back in, I'm feeling really sick" Gabriella said basically slamming the door closed and angrily locking it. Taylor was actually suspecting what was going on and just chuckled to herself and went back to the hall. Gabriella slapped the light switch off. "Arghhhh" she groaned angrily. She walked back over to Troy who was sitting up on the bed with his head hanging down. Gabriella crawled back on and lay down. She gently grabbed the top of Troy's shirt and pulled him down on top of her. She held his hand and placed it back on her stomach. Troy lowered his lips onto hers and continued to stroke her upper body. He gently glided his tongue into Gabriella's mouth which she had no problem in accepting. They explored each others mouths and Troy moved his hand underneath Gabriella and she arched her back so Troy professionally unclasped her bra. He had gotten really good at it over the years, but all of those others girls were nowhere as close as charming, beautiful, gentle and as amazing as Gabriella was. Troy slid off her shirt which was just remaining unbuttoned, gently over her arms, followed by her bra which was dropped on the floor. Gabriella played with the hem of Troy's shirt and they broke the kiss and Troy let Gabriella slide it over his head. He went back down and kissed the corner of her mouth, trailing tiny kisses down her jaw and moving down to her neck. He kissed all over her neck softly and the feeling of his tongue against her skin sent shivers down her spine. He found her sweet spot and Gabriella moaned.

"Troy…no hick- I don't wan..." she began. Gabriella meant to say she didn't want him to leave a mark for everyone to see and he understood her.

"I won't, don't worry" he said. He just softly kissed the spot and smoothly glided his tongue over it and Gabriella groaned at the nice feeling, which he loved to hear. He moved further down and reached her collarbone, kissing all the way across. He finally moved down to her breasts. He kissed around her nipples for a while before descending his mouth over one peak. Gabriella moaned and arched her back at the new feeling she had never experienced before. The way Troy felt about Gabriella was a way he had never felt about any other girl, not ever. And that meant that she had something special, and he felt privileged to be the only guy that could see her this way and feel about her this way, the way it should be forever. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, massaging her breast with his other hand making Troy swallow the moan that escaped Gabriella's lips into his mouth. He moved his hand downwards and stroked the outside of her thigh; he could tell how smooth and toned it was through the darkness and through her jeans. His hand moved to the inside of her thigh and he felt Gabriella squirm, she didn't want that, not _yet_ anyway, so he rapidly moved his hand away and back up to cup her other cheek and continue the passionate kiss.

"Just not yet Troy, you can do that to me when, when we….when we" she said in between kisses.

"Ok, sorry" he whispered into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe making Gabriella smile, and releasing another groan. Troy wrapped his arms around her entire body and lifted her up in a sitting position. Gabriella loved the feeling of her chest pressing against Troy's and knowing she would never let another guy do this to her. Troy turned them around and lowered them both down on the bed so Gabriella was now on top of him, Troy's arms still wrapped around her tight, keeping her warm. "Just remember Gabriella, I love you" he said and Gabriella felt the tears sting in her eyes. "I would die for you" he said, and Troy felt a tear drop on his bare chest and smiled as he stroked her smooth back. _How did someone like me end up with Troy Bolton? The perfect boy on the planet. He chose me. Me. _

**Okay hope you guys liked this chapter!! If you didn't please don't hesitate to tell me! **


	28. Mini Golf

The end of camp

The end of camp

Coach Bolton stood at the door of the coach ticking off all the names as the students piled off the bus.

"Hope you had a good time Taylor. Good to see you on time Chad. Kelsi, Martha, good to see you're here. Did you have a good time Gabriella?" he asked finally.

"Yes sir I did" Gabriella said smiling before stepping onto the bus. Troy walked past his dad completely ignoring him and acting as though he wasn't there and the coach couldn't do anything about it as he had to mark the roll.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and she immediately plonked her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked stroking her arm with the back of his fingers quickly.

"Mhmm" she replied closing her eyes, "thanks for being my pillow" she said.

"Glad to be of service" Troy replied also closing his eyes slightly resting his chin softly on top of Gabriella's head. The whole trip was almost in silence as all the students were tired from staying up till 2am having little lolly fests and sneaking into each others rooms to god knows what times.

The buses were almost near East High and the kids were instinctively waking up. Gabriella woke up before Troy and looked up to see his resting backwards against the head rest. She smiled at how cute he looked and then a thought came to her mind. She pulled out her notebook from her day pack and flipped to a small blank bit of paper and wrote on it. She ripped it out and slid into Troy's day bag and rested her head back against the headrest looking out the window, watching all the familiar streets and traffic lights and buildings go past. Finally, East High was in sight and Gabriella spotted her car, parked right next to Troy's. Everyone had now woken up, everyone except for Troy. Gabriella nudged him and said his name softly and he just mumbled and Gabriella giggled. "Troy we're back" Gabriella said, she then saw him smirk a little bit. He was awake!! Gabriella smirked back, pretending she thought he was still asleep. "Hey Taylor!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" she replied. Gabriella pointed down to Troy miming 'he's awake' and put her finger to her mouth and Taylor put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Troy's asleep, so I just want to let you know I had a great time with Trevor last night, he _is_ a good kisser isn't he?" Gabriella said looking down at Troy the whole time and immediately saw his eyes snap open as wide as possible. He looked up at Gabriella confused and Gabriella stared down at him. He believed her?

"I'm kidding silly! I just wanted you to get up" she said and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

"That was sooo not funny" he said. Gabriella just grinned and moved up to kiss him but he pouted and stuck out his bottom lip and moved his head away.

"Well then" Gabriella said. She kissed his cheek a couple of times and kissed his jaw and she could tell Troy was suffering and she just smiled, he would give in soon. She kissed his nose and kissed just above his upper lip. "There's no more I can do" she said and began to move away but Troy was too quick and firmly planted his lips on hers and Gabriella sank into the kiss.

"Okay guys come on off the bus" coach Bolton said. He knew his son was mad at him, but he did actually have to get them off the bus, it was his job. The broke apart and Gabriella pursed her lips and put her drink bottle in her bag and stood up, while Troy glared at his dad and rolled his eyes and began to pack up his stuff also as they all hopped off the bus. Gabriella picked up her big bag and pulled it away from the crowd and joined Troy who already had his.

"Let's bail gorgeous female" he said and Gabriella laughed. "You want me to carry that?" he asked.

"No it's okay, I can manage" she said.

"Alriiiighty then" he said, and just before they took their first step to head to their cars, Troy's dad put his hand on his son's shoulder. "What do you want dad?" Troy asked firmly.

"To talk to you, right now" he said.

"Forget it" Troy said and he began to walk away but Gabriella softly grabbed his arm and nudged her head towards his dad. He finally obliged and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and went to talk to his dad.

"Troy we never knew it would come to this, we were trying to protect you" he said.

"Protect me? From what? What is there to protect? Why do parents always say 'we wanted to protect you'??" he said imitating a parent's voice.

"From getting hurt!"

"If you hadn't kept this from me you would have hurt me a lot less!" he said.

"Troy I'm sorry. I truly am, we both are, your mother and I…and, I'm letting you know I'll be moving out. We both still have custody over you however, and I won't be too far and I'll still be coaching at East High. But, I will be leaving the house" he said and Troy just looked at him, he then turned his head and slung the strap of his huge bag over his shoulder and began to walk away. "Troy, don't walk away!" he said.

"You're teaching me how" Troy said, just loud enough for his dad to hear. He walked to his car to see Gabriella putting all her stuff in the boot of her car. She turned around and waited for Troy to come closer.

"How did it go?" she asked quietly.

"Well my dad is moving out but both my parents still have custody over me" he said, "I don't want to think about this right now, I just can't believe it. I just thought they were so happy" Troy said shoving his bag into the boot. "It's just disbelief" he said turning around and sitting on the edge of the boot and put his face in his hands. Gabriella saw a tear seep out of the side and walked over to him and stood in front of him and rubbed his arm up and down. She saw his shoulders shake and could tell he was crying. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and she felt him tightly wrap his arms around her too. She felt his tears in the crook of her neck but didn't care one bit.

"Your parents love you Troy" she said running her fingers through his hair and lifted his head up. "They do, they didn't want to hurt you, the really didn't" she said and Troy new she was right. He merely nodded and furiously wiped his tears away but Gabriella just grabbed his hands and stopped him and wiped the tears away herself. "You have two parents who love you Troy, I only have one who in fact hates me" she said sighing. "But I don't care about her either. Anyway, moving on, Chad has invited Taylor to go and play mini golf tonight, which lead to Zeke going and Sharpay and Kelsi, then me and I'm pretty sure you have to come. Hmm?" she said looking down in his eyes. "I think you need your friends right now" she said and Troy just nodded. We're meeting at the place at 6.30 so I'll see you then" Gabriella said getting into the car. She closed the door and wound down window and Troy leaned through and kissed her goodbye, still feeling a bit upset. Gabriella drove off and sympathized for Troy, but she then thought of the note she put in his bag and hoped it would cheer him up a bit, after all he is a guy.

Troy watched Gabriella drive off and then he finally got in his own car. He dumped his day bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. He then quickly reached over to pull out his drink bottle, being thirsty and all, but as he did a white folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the seat. He took a quick sip of his water and picked it up and unfolded it.

_Hi Troy. _

_I didn't want to wake you because you look so cute and peaceful so I thought I might write you a small note. It's a bit sudden and a bit odd but all of a sudden I realized that…I'm ready. I hope you catch my drift? I certainly hope so otherwise I'll be a bit embarrassed. _

_Love,_

_Gabriella. _

Troy's smile grew bigger as he read on. She was ready, and now Troy was going to make it absolutely perfect for her.

**6:15pm**

Troy was heading off to mini gold after having another heated argument with his parents, now he was glad he was going to see his friends and Gabriella especially.

He pulled up into a car space and saw Gabriella's car parked as he walked up to Chad who's hair he spotted a mile away. "Hey guys" Troy said. Gabriella walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and gently kissed him on the lips which he gladly kissed back.

"Come on, time to play gold" Chad said moving everyone along.

-

-

-

Overall, Troy came first and Gabriella came second which she was extremely happy about. "I came first!" Gabriella said.

"Eyyy wait on, I came first" Troy said.

"Well you're too good at golf and would obviously beat us all, so I consider second place to be first place" she said grinning.

"Sorry Montez" Troy said feeling very shamed of himself.

After a while of eating and drinking soft drink Gabriella nudged her head towards the bathroom at Troy. "Be right back, I'm just going to the toilet" she said and they all nodded.

"Uh, yeah me too, I'll be right back" Troy said, and before anyone could say anything he was already gone and they all just rolled their eyes. Troy was walking over to the bathrooms which Gabriella was already waiting outside of.

"Hi Troy, did you get my note by any chance?" Gabriella asked. Troy just smiled and nodded his head.

"Are you free next Saturday?" Troy asked.

**Sorry about the shortness again.**

**Well, 20 reviews or more and I will post the chapter with the gazebo scene!!**

**xxxxxx**


	29. The Gazebo

Troy was coming to pick Gabriella up in 40 minutes and she was just sitting on the couch watching some television, but already

Troy was coming to pick Gabriella up in 40 minutes and she was just sitting on the couch watching some television, but already in her clothes of course. She picked out something a little more special for tonight because it was going to be…well, special. And just quietly, she chose some special lingerie too, ones that she rarely wore. Gabriella was channel surfing for a while and decided to watch Jumanji, the only half decent movie on. She looked at her watch and it was 5 minutes until Troy was to come and pick her up, but she was really getting into the movie! In fact, she wanted to watch the rest of it. She looked at her watch one more time but the door bell then rang. She was excited because Troy was here! But she really wanted to watch Jumanji. She went to open the door and saw Troy standing there looking faaaantastic! At the sight of Gabriella, Troy could have fainted right there at how amazing she looked.

"You look amazing" Troy said, standing on the doorstep.

"Come in" Gabriella said, "I just have to get my shoes and bag and stuff" Gabriella said smiling sweetly. She walked through the living room, purposely going the long way so she could pass the TV. Troy saw Gabriella stopping occasionally in front of the TV and saw that Jumanji was on. He smirked when he saw Gabriella in a trance staring at the TV screen; she really didn't want to miss this movie. So Troy happily walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, on the couch" Troy said nudging his head towards the lounge. Gabriella turned to him and gave him a great big hug as they both cuddled up to each other on the couch and watched the rest of Jumanji. They didn't move, or speak or kiss, Gabriella was too into the show. Troy just chuckled subtly to himself and stroked up and down Gabriella's soft arm.

"Thanks for letting me watch that Troy" Gabriella said, she really appreciated the little things that he did for her.

"Not at all, it's a good movie I must admit. Now it's time for our date" he said kissing her nose. So they both got up and made their way to Troy's car.

"Troy you never actually did tell me where we were going" Gabriella said as she clicked her seatbelt in.

"You'll see" he said and grinned as he carefully pulled out of Gabriella's drive way. Even him simply looking in the rear vision mirror made him look incredible.

After about 10 minutes of driving, and making comfortable conversation, they finally got to where Troy was headed. "We're at the park again" Gabriella said smiling madly, she loved the park! And her thought of…you know 'it' in the gazebo flashed through her mind. _That would be awesome_ Gabriella thought. Troy ran around the car and opened the car door for her and helped her out. They both walked up to the large gates of the park but they were shut and Gabriella's hopes were shattered to the ground. Troy saw the saddened look on Gabriella's face and felt for her, lucky that her disappointment wouldn't last. Troy walked to the gate and pulled on one of the metal poles on the wrought iron gate and it came loose and Troy pulled it out. Gabriella's eyes widened and that same smile came back to her face, which Troy loved to see. "Can we…go in?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. He squeezed through the small opening and helped Gabriella through after him. He took her hand and Gabriella recognized that they were going to the direction of the gazebo. Gabriella's heart raced in excitement and then turned a corner and saw the gazebo in sight. She saw small lights flickering inside and she stopped on the spot.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked squeezing her hand tighter. Gabriella nodded and just kept walking leaving Troy a little intrigued. The walked up to the foot of the gazebo and troy opened the door revealing the inside. Gabriella's expression changed big time and her eyes softened, she raised her brow and her jaw dropped to the ground. Troy had set up the gazebo just like she imagined. Suddenly, she felt tears spring to her eyes, she couldn't believe it. "Hey, hey what's the matter?" Troy asked, "we can leave if y-" he began but was interrupted by Gabriella's arms wrapping around Troy squeezing the life out of him. It was then he realized she was crying from happiness thank goodness! He smiled into her hair which smelt beautiful as always, but it smelt extra nice tonight.

"This is incredible" Gabriella said looking again at the interior of the gazebo. He had just made it look amazing! It almost had an Indian theme if you like. It lots of satin pillows and soft red doonas, it just looked stunning, he even had a red mosquito net hanging from the roof covering the whole of the inside. She looked up at Troy again who was already looking down at her and kissed him softly. Gabriella took of her shoes as did Troy and walked in. "Wow they're so soft!" Gabriella said as her feet skimmed over the soft fabrics. "You know you didn't have to do this Troy"

"Yes I did. I wanted to, you deserve it and more" Troy said as he wiped away a tear of joy from Gabriella's cheek. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, Gabriella deepened the kiss and was the first to slide her tongue in Troy's mouth which shocked him, but he more than happily obliged. They explored each others mouths with passion until they broke apart only for the need to breath. Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's forehead who had her hands on his shoulders breathing a bit harder than usual. They both sat down, well Gabriella basically sprawled out all over the place with a big smile plastered on her face (**that rhymes thank you)** and Troy joined her. They both stared at the top of the roof as their hands found their way to each others. Gabriella rolled over so she was on her side and facing Troy. He noticed her move so he also rolled to his side so they were facing each other. Gabriella shuffled forward and kissed Troy, again deepening the kiss. Troy put his hands on her waist and rolled them both over so she was now on top of him.

Gabriella's top had a bow just under her bust and one just around her stomach. She felt the bottom bow being undone and felt her whole top become loose as Troy undid all the bows. "Remember Gabriella, if-"

"It's okay Troy, I do want this" Gabriella said, cutting him short, so Troy firmly placed his lips back on hers. She felt Troy's warm, strng hand travel to the small of her back, warming her soft skin. He rubbed her back up and down, which gave Gabriella a sense of comfort and safety. Gabriella got a pleasant shock when she felt Troy slowly stroked in between her legs. She smiled at the new feeling, something she had never experienced before. Gabriella had decided to wear a knee length skirt that night, not because it would be 'easier' but simply because she liked it. She felt his hand move down to her knees, and then teasingly slowly moved his hand underneath, feeling her bare skin and began to gently rub the outside of her undies. Gabriella moaned and whispered his name, she wanted more. It was like Troy read her mind, as he moved two fingers underneath her undies and rubbed in a small circular motion. Gabriella moaned again and gradually moved her hips matching his rhythm. "Troy,". He slowly did it faster and harder until Gabriella was going crazy. Before she even knew it, she felt Troy's head between her legs. He felt is hot breath on her clit (_hate_ that word!!) and quietly yelled out in pleasure when she felt his tongue gently dart out of his mouth. She gasped in pure bliss. "God…I-I never knew…mmmm…it w-was this good." She said. Troy chuckled, something he had never done while doing this. "OH GOD!!" she yelled when Troy slid his tongue inside her, additionally rubbing her with his fingers. Gabriella had no idea if it got much better than this! "Troy! Please!!" she yelled loudly, now, she yearned for him. Troy brought himself back up to her level and kissed her softly, cupping her neck.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Troy" she whispered back. "I want to be one with you" she said and they both pushed his pants off. Troy hastily reached over for a condom and slid it on and positioned himself over her and gave her a knowing look, and she nodded right back. He slowly entered himself and heard her gasp in pain as she dug her fingers into his back. He pulled out slightly and waited for her to nod again and slid himself into her, not hurting her as much, he hated to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and after a few seconds, Gabriella nodded.

The pain subsided for Gabriella and they both moved swiftly together as one, yelling out soft nothings. Gabriella wrapped her legs around him, wanting to fully breathe him in, "Troy!! I'm-I'm…" she began

"T-Together" he said, struggling to get the words out as he was overcome with enormous pleasure. At the final peak of ecstasy, they screamed out their names and Troy collapsed on Gabriella, but not crushing her. "In-Incredible" he said, while both their chests were heaving up and down. Troy rolled off Gabriella and disposed of the condom. He rolled back over to her, along with a warm fresh blanket and wrapped them both up. Gabriella snuggled as close as possible to Troy and he wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time he felt something different after making love to a girl, something amazing, something incredibly good. And he could only feel that with Gabriella.

"Troy…was it…w-was I…" she began, struggling to get the words out.

"Incredible Gabriella, you were beautiful, you _are_ beautiful. I love you" he said and Gabriella felt tears seep out of her eyes, the ones Troy kissed away, and he did exactly that.

"You rocked my world" she said and they both chuckled. As they felt their eyes getting heavy, they made themselves truly comfortable and fell asleep holding each other and never wanting to let go.

-

-

-

In the morning, Troy was facing Gabriella as he woke up, and the first thing he did was smile widely and stare at her, something he could do for the rest of his life. But he got a little shock when he found out Gabriella was awake and spoke.

"Rita Hayworth used to say…'they go to bed with Gilda…they wake up with me.'…D-Do you feel that way?" she asked, still with her eyes closed.

"Who was Gilda?" Troy asked, not quite understanding.

"Her most famous part…men went to bed with the dream, and they didn't like it when they woke up with the reality. Do you feel that way with me?" Gabriella asked, opening her eyes. Troy didn't say anything, and she began to worry.

"You are more lovelier this morning than you have ever been" he said and Gabriella gave a warm hearted smile, feeling more loved than she has ever felt.

**Okay there was the Gazebo scene!! And I'm really sad I cant have come up with anything better!! Personally, I thought it s-u-c-k-e-d.**

**Sorry**

**xxxx**


	30. Auditorium

The next week on Monday, Gabriella and Troy couldn't wipe the grin off their faces, they shared the most perfect weekend toget

The next week on Monday, Gabriella and Troy couldn't wipe the grin off their faces, they shared the most perfect weekend together, and ever since Saturday night the smiles never broke from their lips.

"Gabi what are you smiling at all the time? Whenever I mention Troy's name it seems as though your going to stretch your face" Taylor said, Gabriella just shook her head, she could barely get words out. She looked over at Troy who had the same massive smile on his face and they both burst out laughing at each other. "Okay and what was all that about?" Sharpay asked, she had begun hanging out with them a little more since the camp.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, unless you can guess" Gabriella said. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other, not having a clue what it could be. Gabriella laughed again and rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh my goodness Gabriella! Where did you get the beautiful bracelet??" Taylor asked, when Sharpay saw it, she grabbed Gabriella's wrist and brought it right up to her face.

"The diamantes are real!! Gabriella this must have cost like a few thousand dollars!!" Sharpay squealed after examining it closely and getting the attention of almost the whole class. They were real, but Gabriella was wondering how she knew.

"Shh!! How can you tell?" Gabriella whispered, quite shocked that Troy had spent this much money on her, she felt a bit guilty now.

"Do you know how rich Sharpay is Gabriella??" Taylor begun, "she has diamonds all over her _pencil_ case" Taylor said and it clicked to Gabriella, Sharpay must have so much jewelry like this, she probably knew everything about it. "So where do you get it?!" Taylor asked, still eager to find out.

"Troy gave it to me" she said, remembering how Troy pulled out a dark blue velvet box on Sunday morning in the Gazebo. (In profile) "it's a little bit big, but we're fixing that up this weekend" she said shaking her wrist, which she had to do very often to prevent it from sliding right off.

"Ahh I see" Taylor said, noticing that it was in fact slightly big.

"Silence everyone!!" Darbus said as she walked in the classroom clapping her hands. "Now everyone who is going across the street to the swamp near the local oval for the small geography excursion last period, raise your hand" she said all in one breathe. Almost the entire class raised their hands. "Right everyone except Jason and Liesle" she said ticking the names off on her clip board.

'You are all to meet at the front of East High and not to move until the teachers arrive" she said sternly and the students nodded.

"I am not looking forward to going to a stinky swamp" Sharpay said looking down at her sparkling pink shoes.

"Looks like you are wearing the wrong footwear" Ms Darbus said. "You might have to walk through the iky mud barefoot" she said.

"What!!" Sharpay squealed. But Ms Darbus just continued walking aimlessly around the classroom.

"Would you rather dirty up your expensive shoes?" Gabriella asked grinning. Sharpay began to panic and looked extremely worried. Gabriella and Taylor burst out laughing at her face. "Relax Sharpay! We are not going to be walking through iky mud, it might just be a little dirt, it won't destroy your shoes" Gabriella said smiling and Sharpay relaxed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sharpay said putting her hand to her chest.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell went and everyone made their way out of homeroom. "Do you have free period Gabriella?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"But I have to go and see Ando, another chat with her" Gabriella said, "sorry I couldn't spend it with you"

"No not at all, don't worry about it, just make sure you mention how incredibly fantastic I am!" he said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes Troy, will do" she said, she gave Troy a quick kiss and made her way to her office. Gabriella walked up to her door but saw a sign on it.

_Students who will be seeing me today, _

_I apologize that I am not here today; I had a small emergency commitment. My extreme apologies!!_

Gabriella sighed, and just made her way back to her locker. She decided to go the long way because she simply felt like a walk. She walked down the music corridor, which had ugly green velvet carpet and random patches of different colours, it was rather vile. Gabriella was running her hands across the wall, until her hand hit a door. "What?" she said quietly to herself. She never knew this door was here. _That's right! This used to have a tapestry over it!_ She thought. She turned the handle to discover it was in fact open, she pushed the door and it revealed another entrance to the auditorium. "Wow" she said, amused at her new discovery. She walked into the large room. She had never stood on the stage, and she rather enjoyed the echoing sound of her shoes tapping alone the polished wooden floor. She saw, amongst many other instruments, a piano. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the large black grand piano. She sat down on the leather seat, and as she lifted her hands, the large lid of the piano crashed closed. She almost squealed but put her hand over her mouth. She saw nothing had broken luckily!

Meanwhile, Troy was strolling the corridors of East High, but had heard the crash coming from the auditorium and wondered what it was. Instinctively, he made his way to the large double doors and pushed them open and walked to the very back of all the seats and looked down, to see the girl he loves, smoothly tapping the black and white keys. He was amazed at how beautifully she played, she had never told him that. And…she had never told him she _had the most amazing voice ever?!_ Troy thought when he heard a sweet voice egress from her mouth. She was singing _I'll Be There_ by the Jackson 5 (if you guys don't know this song, pleeease! Listen to it…let me know if you do).

_I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name and I'll be there

While Gabriella was singing her heart out, Troy's mouth was wide open as he descended the stairs making his way down to Gabriella. He didn't know how, but Troy found himself standing right behind Gabriella, and just then, she suddenly stopped playing.

Gabriella could feel the body heat of someone standing behind her, not to mention the shadow she saw out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was a male, she saw the short hair of the person in the shadow. She swallowed the massive lump that had formed in her throat and slowly stood up and closed her eyes as she turned around. She pursed her lips, "I'm sorry I'm here" she said to the person, scared to open her eyes and find who the person would be. But a few seconds after, she established who it was as she felt a pair of warm lips connect with hers, and she recognized they belonged to Troy. He moved around the piano seat so he could pull her body against him. "You scared the living daylights out of me" Gabriella said and Troy chuckled.

"Sorry" he said. They opened their eyes and rested their foreheads against each other. "How come you never told me?" Troy asked.

"Told you what?" Gabriella asked softly.

"About your music, about how amazing all this is, what I've just witnessed" he said not removing his forehead from hers.

"You never asked" she whispered softly. Troy put his two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so he was looking her directly in the eyes. Instead of kissing her, he pulled her into a warm hug. One of the best they had ever shared.

-

-

-

The rest of the day was pretty average, chattering in class and in the hallways and Gabriella and Troy managed to steal a kiss here and there, _and_ Zeke opened up to Sharpay admitting he liked her, and in return, Sharpay gave him an earth shattering kiss.

-

-

-

The bell went and all the geography students went to grab their clipboards for the geography excursion and waited out the front of East High. Troy and Gabriella were non stop talking to each other along with the rest of the group, envying their closeness and cuteness. After about 10 minutes, the teachers arrived and they walked to the street and hit the pedestrian button waiting for the traffic lights to turn red. The walk button turned green and one teacher went ahead of them and another stayed behind, making sure everyone was together. "Thank you for the bracelet again Troy" Gabriella said. Her other hand made its way to her wrist, but it was bare.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you like it" Troy said, he saw Gabriella and noticed that she had an extremely worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on her back.

"The bracelet. It's gone" she said. "It must have slid off!" She said, her heart started beating and she began to feel queasy in the stomach. She whipped her head around behind her and saw a small twinkling on the road, it was her bracelet. "Oh thank god!!" she said, she quickly walked back, so glad to see her bracelet, but not realizing she was walking right onto the road. Troy lowered his brow and the teacher asked where she was going, but she kept walking.

"GABRIELLA!!" Troy yelled.

**Ooooo…**

**Okay up to 600 reviews ill do the next chapter…nah just kidding that's a bit much…let's say 25 or more reviews and I'll post the next chapter!! Don't forget to check out the bracelet in my profile and listen to the song!!**

**Xxxx love ya'll **


	31. AN:

HEY EVERYONE

HEY EVERYONE!!

I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a veryyy long time I have just been so unbelievably busy with so much work to do like every night…BUT the holidays are looming…TWO MORE DAYS!! So in the holidays a lot more chapters will be up for my stories!!

xxxx


	32. What Am I Going To Do Now?

"GABRIELLA

"GABRIELLA!!" Troy yelled as he watched her walk straight to the road, without realizing she was basically walking to her death. He bolted from where he was standing and pushed her out of the way as soon as she stepped her foot onto the road. Gabriella felt her self being pushed onto the other side of the one way road before she could grab the shiny bracelet that was just in her reach. The first thing she heard were screeching brakes followed by a loud bang, and what she saw was the love of her life rolling over the front of the cars window, breaking it and flopping lifelessly on the ground.

"Oh my god" Gabriella whispered, "oh my god, TROY!" she screamed as she got up off the pathway, ignoring the shooting pain that sprung in her wrist. She ran to Troy and dropped next to him and took his face in her hands. "Troy? Troy can you hear me?" Gabriella said, as she slowly pressed her forehead against Troy's. She closed her eyes as her tear dropped onto Troy's cheek.

"Gabriella" Troy whispered, barely audible. Gabriella snapped her eyes open and saw Troy slowly flutter his eyes open. Troy was just able to stroke Gabriella's arm, "I told you I would die for you" he whispered, Gabriella's eyes widened as she remembered him saying exactly that.

_Flashback_

"_Ok, sorry" he whispered into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe making Gabriella smile, and releasing another groan. Troy wrapped his arms around her entire body and lifted her up in a sitting position. Gabriella loved the feeling of her chest pressing against Troy's and knowing she would never let another guy do this to her. Troy turned them around and lowered them both down on the bed so Gabriella was now on top of him, Troy's arms still wrapped around her tight, keeping her warm. "Just remember Gabriella, I love you" he said and Gabriella felt the tears sting in her eyes. "I would die for you" _

_End flashback_

"But you're not going to Troy" Gabriella said. She looked up to see her teacher was already on the phone, probably to 911. The car behind her had its hazard lights on and the driver was pacing up and down constantly hitting his head, and there was a large queue of cars behind it. "Troy you're going to alright okay?" Gabriella said as Troy tried to keep his eyes open. "Just look at me, keep looking at me" she said.

"How could I not?" Troy croakily whispered but closed his eyes again.

"Please open your eyes" Gabriella pleaded desperately, but Troy wouldn't open his eyes.

In a matter of minutes, Gabriella heard sirens coming from nowhere, and soon enough she saw the red and blue lights flashing all over the place as she felt Troy being taken away from her. "No!" she yelled.

"Young lady we have to get this boy to the hospital" one of the doctors said and Gabriella just nodded her head. She watched in silence as the ambulance raced off to the hospital, taking Troy. Taking him away from Gabriella. She sat on the road in silence with her lips slightly parted, still in a total state of shock. She felt someone's arms wrap around her and recognized them belonging to Taylor. Gabriella wouldn't move as Taylor helped her off the ground. She didn't speak; her eyes didn't dart around like they usually would. Her lips stayed parted and her heart sunk, so badly she felt as though she could feel it drop and stop beating.

-

-

Gabriella couldn't quite recall how she got in the back seat of her teacher's car, along with Taylor next to her and Chad next to Taylor and someone in the front seat she couldn't be bothered to make out. "Wait. What? Where are we going?" Gabriella said as she immediately lifted her head off the window.

"We're going to the hospital to see Troy" Taylor said. Gabriella started crying at the mention of his name. Hospital and Troy should never be put in the same sentence.

"We should never have gone on the stupid excursion. It's more like some stupid walk to some dirty swamp on the other side of East High. Isn't that right?" Gabriella said looking at the two eyes of the driver who were staring back at her in the rear vision mirror.

"Gabriella, that's not fair" the teacher said.

"Whatever" Gabriella whispered to herself and drooped her head back down on the car window.

When they arrived at the hospital, Taylor and Chad ran to the reception desk to find out where troy was, but noticed Gabriella was still lazily dragging her feet behind them. She was so overwhelmed of what had happened in the past hour that she was delirious and in total shock. Taylor ran back to her and grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Let's go and see Troy. Hmm?" Taylor said and Gabriella nodded. "Excuse me miss? May we see Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked a nurse standing at a desk who searched Troy's name and told them where he was. They walked down the halls and up some stairs and finally arrived at Troy's room where he lay lifelessly in a white bed. Gabriella looked up and saw him, her brain seemed to snap back into one piece and she bolted out of Taylor's grip and to Troy's side.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, this is my fault. My entire fault." Gabriella cried as she took Troy's hand.

"Gabriella you know that's not true" Taylor said.

"I do not know that, and yes it _is_ true. Very, _very_ true" She said eyeing the two students standing at the doorway.

-

-

-

It had been 3 hours and there was not one ounce of movement from Troy. Gabriella new that Troy was on life support and if he didn't recover in a certain amount of time, they would have to 'pull the plug'. Gabriella scowled at the awful expression. 'Pull the plug', it was absolutely disgraceful. She looked at Troy and studied every curve and crevice of his face. She thought of the times he kissed her, and ran his hands up and down her arms, his gentle touch, his amazing smile, his manners and his attitude. To think she may never experience that and more again almost killed her. She let go of his hand and watched it drop back down next to him on the ugly sheets of the hospital bed. She pushed herself back in her chair and stood up and ran from the room. She ran past Chad and Taylor who were sitting in the waiting room. She ran down the halls and down the stairs and ran through the doors of the hospital and ran from Troy.

"Where was she going?" Chad asked.

"I don't know Chad she whizzed past us before we got to say anything" Taylor said in a 'duh!' tone.

"Sorry" Chad whispered and Taylor frowned and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna go in and see him" Chad said. Taylor knew he wanted to go in himself, he was his best friend after all. Chad walked in the room and went and stood next to Troy. "Hey buddy." He said, "we have practice on Tuesday so you need to wake up." Chad knew that if Troy was awake he would've laughed at the comment, like he would usually do, but he didn't this time. His mouth didn't twitch. "Not funny enough ay?" he said and smiled slightly as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "You'll wake up. I know you will" he said finally and Chad left the room. He walked out to Taylor who's face lightened slightly, possibly expecting him to say he woke up, but she didn't get her hopes up. And her expression dropped again when Chad shrugged and shook his head.

Even though Taylor didn't know Troy as well as the others did, she thought she might go in to see him. Taylor took his hand and grasped it firmly. "Come out of this for Gabi Troy. She needs you. She loves you" she said, hoping the words would echo through his head making him wake up soon. She left the room and joined Chad who gave her a lift home.

"Where's Gabriella?" Chad asked the teacher who was waiting outside after talking to the doctor.

"I thought she was with you guys" the teacher said straightening up.

"God dammit" Chad whispered under his breath.

"She caught the bus" Taylor said, definitely knowing she was right.

"How do you know?" Chad asked. Taylor pointed to the bus stop about 70 meters away and Chad mouthed 'oh'

"That bus stops at a bus stop about 200 meters from her house." She said, and she was right, Gabriella did indeed catch the bus.

-

-

Gabriella bolted to her house all the way from the bus stop, wanting to get as far away from Troy as possible. She slammed the key in the keyhole and turned it angrily as she slammed the door behind her and ran up to her room and dropped down on her bed curling into a ball and pulling the covers far over her head. "What am I going to do know?" she said whispered to herself in between choking sobs and tears. "What am I going to do?"


	33. Oh

Gabriella's POV

**Gabriella's POV**

It had been a week and a half, I haven't seen Troy, Taylor said he still hasn't woken up. I won't see him. Not like that. Walking the halls of East High wasn't the same. Walking past Troy's locker and never seeing him there made me sick in the stomach, so I avoided walking past it. I haven't been talking to anyone, it's my entire fault. If I wasn't _me_ this wouldn't have happened. Why did Troy have to pick me? He should've picked someone better.

**End Gabriella's POV**

"So, Gabriella…are you, thinking of visiti-"

"No" Gabriella said quickly, cutting Taylor short of what she was going to say.

"Why?!" Taylor replied, getting annoyed.

"Because I don't want to" Gabriella just said bluntly.

"Gabriella that's not a good enough reason"

"Yeah well it's the best one your going to get" Gabriella replied, using the same tone.

"Troy would want you to visit him" Taylor said, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"What difference does it make? Whether I visit him or not, he won't hear or see or feel or know I am there anyway"

"B-"

"Drop it" Gabriella said, picking up her lunch brown paper bag from the cafeteria table and walking away, leaving Taylor alone. She plopped her head down in her hand and noticed Chad came to sit with her, he must've noticed what was happening.

"Hi Chad" Taylor said lazily.

"Hi Taylor" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How is she?" he asked.

"Well she doesn't want to see Troy. I don't understand! They seem to love each other so much yet Gabriella won't visit him in hospital, after he saved her damn life!!" she said getting emotional and Chad put his arm around her.

"Me and the boys are going to visit him this afternoon, do you want to come? You can invite Sharpay" Chad said and they both looked over at Sharpay who was applying lip-gloss.

"Mmk" Taylor said. She got up and walked over to Sharpay who was reading her book. "Hey Shar"

"Oh hey Taylor" Sharpay greeted her.

"Do you want to come and visit Troy with me this afternoon? The guys are coming too" she said.

"Of course I will" she replied, "You want to sit with me?" Sharpay asked. "I noticed Gabriella left"

"Yeah she did, don't know when I'll see her next"

"Speaking of seeing people, I heard she hasn't seen Troy…at all, since he got hit by the car" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Well everyone knows she saw him at very first, but ever since then she has not seen him. She's avoided everything about him, she doesn't walk past his locker or go to the rooftop garden, she threw all the stupid notes they wrote to each other away, and she's taken off the bracelet" Taylor said almost in one breath.

"Oh man, but why?" Sharpay asked

"Because she blames herself" Taylor replied.

"I _hate_ that. People need to stop blaming themselves. I mean I was rehearsing some lines with my brother and when we did the scene he fell and broke his wrist. I don't blame myself, he was just a stupid clumsy moron" she said, trying to bring some humor into the situation. Taylor laughed through her nose and smiled slightly. "Oh well, I'll come with you this afternoon. Where would you like to meet?"

"My locker after school? That cool?"

"Yep that's great" Sharpay said, and just then, the bell went for last period to start, "I'll see you after school Tay"

"Bye bye" Taylor said, and they both went to their separate classes. Taylor had biology with Gabriella, and as she arrived in the classroom, Gabriella was already sitting down tapping her pen against the desk and looking at the clock. "Got your eyes on the clock? Class hasn't even started" Taylor said with a smile, only getting a half hearted smile back from Gabriella. "I just won't talk to you" Taylor said and Gabriella looked at her.

"Sorry…" Gabriella said, lowering her head down.

"I'm v-" Taylor was going to say she was visiting Troy after school, but she knew there was no point. As for Gabriella, she knew what Taylor was going to say and she was glad she didn't.

-

-

"Gabriella do you know the answer?" The teacher asked. Now that the staff new Gabriella was no longer hearing impaired, they didn't hesitate to ask her questions like this. But the teacher expected to get a highly enthusiastic answer out of Gabriella, but all everyone saw was her shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

"No" she replied quietly.

"No need to act like a blunt pencil Gabriella" the teacher said, watching as Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNGGGGGG

Everyone poured out of their classrooms and into the halls as the bell went to end the day. Sharpay met up with Taylor who then both met up with the boys to catch the bus to the hospital. There wasn't _that_ much conversation made on the way, after all, they were visiting someone who is unconscious.

-

-

"Hi kids, may I help you?" a receptionist asked on the 7th floor.

"Yeah, um we came to see Troy Bolton, can we see him?" Chad asked on behalf of everyone.

"Yes certainly, I'm sure you've been to the room before so go right on in" she said so they did exactly that.

"Hey man" Chad said, as he walked up to a lifeless looking Troy. "I did the best lay up the other day. I reckon you were behind it" Chad said.

"Probably" Zeke added. "If you wake up I'll cook the best crème Brule for you"

"If you wake up you can punch me for the amount of lame jokes I crack" Jason said

"If you wake up you can throw basketball after basketball at me" Chad said.

"If you wake up you can throw basketball after basketball at Chad" Taylor said and a few more laughs came out.

"Come on man, wake up" Chad said seriously. After about 3 minutes of sitting and standing Sharpay swore she saw Troy's finger jolt. But being the shy girl she is, she didn't say anything yet.

"I just want him to burst wide awake" Taylor said, "wait…is his…hand?"

"Moving?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy!" Chad said skidding next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder, "buddy can you hear me?" he asked and all their mouths dropped open as they heard Troy groan.

"Wh-what??" Troy said, hardly audible.

"Troy, you've just woken up, talk to us man" Chad said.

"Where's Gabriella?" he whispered.

"Where's Gabriella…" Taylor repeated, "of course it's the first thing he has to ask"

"What are you talking about?" Troy whispered again, moving around in his bed and rubbing his eyes

"Dude, Gabriella…well, she hasn't really…" Chad began

"Really what?" Troy asked sitting upright.

"Take it easy man" Chad said putting his hand on his shoulder again.

"Really _what??_" Troy repeated.

"She hasn't been seeing you. She hasn't visited you for a week and a half" Chad said as he watched Troy's face drop.

"Oh" Troy said.

-

-

-

It had been 2 days and Gabriella didn't come to school, apparently she was 'sick' according to Taylor. And for those 2 days, Troy has been recovering at home and ready to go back to school the next day, as was Gabriella.

-

-

-

It was a normal morning for everyone, but of course everyone was bouncing off the walls now that Troy was back. As for Gabriella, she was sliding her books in and out of her locker getting ready for first period now that she was healthy again. Her class was one right near Troy's locker; usually she would take the long way, but not today, she was too tired and couldn't be bothered to climb the stairs. As she was walking by, she saw a boy, wearing a dark blue t shirt with jeans, the ones Troy wore. He was wearing the same shoes Troy would wear, and the hair was exactly the same, and as he turned around, Gabriella couldn't believe it. She even dropped a book at the sight of Troy, he was awake. _He's awake!!_ She screamed in her mind, she took a step forward but stopped when she saw the hurt in his eyes and as he turned away from her, she knew. He had found out that she's been avoiding him.

"Troy" Gabriella said as she stepped up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder blade, "I can't believe it, I'm so happy you're awake" she said. As much as Troy was dying to hold and kiss Gabriella, he was still pissed off she hadn't seen him. He was so shocked.

"As happy as you were when you were sitting at home watching TV while I was dead in a hospital bed" Troy responded still refusing to look at her.

**Okay guys!! You have been waiting so long for another chapter!! Ahhhhhh sorry…anyway so what do you think should happen next??**

**Let me know!!**

**xxxx**


	34. I Forgive You

"I-I was scared" Gabriella whispered

"I-I was scared" Gabriella whispered

"Scared?? I saved your life!" Troy said angrily turning around to face Gabriella. As he did, looking at her face was torture, he desperately wanted to lift her off the ground and kiss her and hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay. But he couldn't do that, so he turned back around. Troy didn't hear a reply from Gabriella but a choke and hiccup from crying, then dying out running footsteps. He turned around to see Gabriella bolt down the hallway with her hand over her mouth. Now he really wanted to run after her.

-

-

Let's skip to last period, because nothing really interesting happened during the day…just some sad faces.

-

-

Gabriella almost spent the whole day out on the oval under her favorite tree. She knew Troy wouldn't visit her so she had nothing to worry about, except the fact that she was walking home and enormous dark grey clouds were taking over the sky and she had no umbrella. She had been trying to get some sleep even under the tree, but it didn't work. She was exhausted and angry with herself and she just felt alone, again. Like she felt before she met Troy. She looked at her watch, 13 minutes until school ended, and she felt a drop of water land on her arm. "Just fabulous" she said to herself.

Troy was looking down at Gabriella on the oval and saw her stick her hands out, obviously it was raining which is why she was doing it. All of a sudden, a small rumble of thunder was heard and the rain started to fall. He watched as Gabriella quickly stood up and picked her bag off the ground and put it over her shoulder and bolt off the oval until she couldn't be seen anymore. Troy was so deeply concentrated that he jumped out of his skin when the bell went for the end of school. So he solemnly picked up his stuff and set off to his car to drive home…he thought he might see Gabriella on the way to his car, but he didn't.

Gabriella stood at the doors of East High preparing herself to walk home in the rain. "Brace yourself" she said to herself and stepped out into the wet earth. "Eww" she said casually as her body gradually became soaked to the bone. She was about a quarter of the way home. Her feet felt like they were stuck in enormous chunk of cement, her hands were like blocks of ice and her eyelids were so heavy from exhaustion that she might have fallen asleep right there. In fact, she was so tired she almost formed a headache, and there was no doubt she would arrive home with a cold.

She watched in envy as she noticed cars driving by with their windscreen wipers on, probably in a nice warm car feeling very comfortable listening to the Jonas Brothers, "god I love Nick" she said randomly. All of a sudden she had stopped in her tracks, without realizing. What she didn't know was that an approaching car was watching her very carefully.

Troy saw the figure standing still on the footpath. Her hair was like Gabriella's beautiful hair, he had seen that cardigan before and he could never forget the adorable shorts she wore, then he stepped harder on the accelerator when he saw her drop to the ground. He screeched on the brakes as he pulled up next to her and jumped out of the car ignoring the pouring rain. "Gabriella!" he said as he dropped down next to her, "can you hear me??" he said, trying to be heard over the rain, but she didn't respond. He picked her up and ran to his car and opened the door to the back seat and carefully placed her in, closing the door. He ran around the other side and got into the back seat with her. "Gabi?" he whispered as he lowered his head right down to her level. He knew she had just fainted, I mean she looked absolutely exhausted this morning. He snapped his eyes open when he felt her move and mumble something "Gabriella? Can you hear me? Do anything, something if you can hear me" Troy said, and as he did, he felt Gabriella's finger stroke his hand. Even though she wasn't well at the moment, it was such an amazing feeling to feel her gentle touch, even if it was only tiny. "Can you hear me?" he said and he managed to get a nod out of Gabriella.

"Troy?" she mumbled still with her eyes closed.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here. I'm right here" he said. Even though Gabriella was more soaked than Troy, he could see a tear slip out of the side of her eye and he kissed it away, only to hear Gabriella start crying.

"I-I'm sor-sorry Troy" Gabriella said while hiccupping and choking on her tears. She finally opened her eyes only to see Troy was already looking into hers. Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a sitting position and held her close.

"Come on, your coming home with me" he said and helped her into the front seat and drove them home.

-

-

When they arrived at Troy's house, he helped Gabriella upstairs. "Come on, you're taking a shower" he said.

"But I-"

"You can borrow some of my clothes" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. Troy rummaged through his closet and pulled out a fresh white shirt and some shorts for her to wear which she gladly took. Gabriella began to walk to the bathroom as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. She began to get restless and annoyed because her hands were shaking so she couldn't undo the buttons properly. Troy looked over at her to see she was struggling a lot so he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He began to slowly undo the first button and worked his way down. They were both in torture however, Gabriella wanted to just feel Troy against her but she knew he was _not_ happy with her at the moment and Troy was feeling the same. He just couldn't.

"Thank you" Gabriella whispered and walked alone to the bathroom. As much as she missed Troy at that moment, the feeling of the hot water gushing over her body was incredible. "Ahh" she said out loud.

Meanwhile, Troy was lying on his bed tossing a plastic basketball up and down up and down the entire time. Even though he was unconscious for more than a week, he missed her more every day, but now he can't seem to bring himself to even kiss her, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew she was sorry, but he just was too shocked. Troy heard the water flow stop from the bathroom next door, so Gabriella must've finished.

Gabriella slipped on Troy's shirt over her boy short underwear (in profile) which weren't as revealing and was feeling much fresher and comfortable. She exited the bathroom and stood in the hallway near Troy's room, but she didn't want to go in. She could almost sense his current distaste for her. While Troy was waiting in his room, he had already gotten dressed and was just lying shirtless in his tracksuit pants waiting for her to come in. _What is she doing? _He wondered to himself, so he got up to see if she was still in there but saw her leaning against the wall in his huge t shirt over her boy shorts, looking ultra sexy. And when Gabriella saw him walk out shirtless, she thought _he_ looked major sexy. The attraction between the two was almost unbearable. Troy slowly walked towards Gabriella and stood in front of her and held out his hands so they were almost touching her waist. Gabriella stood up properly from leaning against the wall watching as Troy's lips came closer and closer to her own so they were just touching.

"I missed you" Gabriella whispered very much enjoying the feeling of Troy's lips just touching hers. _She didn't see me. She avoided me_ Troy kept saying in his mind, _shut up!!_ He said to the voices inside his head and slowly pressed his lips against Gabriella's soft mouth. He felt her feminine body press against his; he knew she had been dying to do this. He put his hands on her upper thighs and slowly lifted her off the ground, instinctively; Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room, not breaking the kiss once. Troy closed the door with his foot and slowly lowered Gabriella down onto the bed and crawled on top of her as he ran his fingers up her thighs and all the way up to her face where he cupped her cheeks, "but your still mad at me" Gabriella said softly as Troy kissed her cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you. If I ever am, there is no way it could stop me loving you or feeling attracted to you. I couldn't resist you for that long" he said.

"Ok" Gabriella said, "I love you" she said as Troy saw her close her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted. So Troy lifted her up so he could pull the bed sheets back and placed her back down again and pulled them over her. "Next to me" she said. Troy turned his head back around and saw her looking up at him. "Please?" she asked again. Troy smiled and slid in next to her as she snuggled right up next to him, almost as if they were one person. Troy smiled showing his teeth at the feeling of being with her again. "I forgot to tell you, East High is having a carnival next week" she added before she fell asleep.

"Mmmm. Big slide here I come"

**Hey guys hope u liked it! Do u all reckon this story is going for too long? Or do you enjoy reading it…**

**Anyway, Bye!!**

**xxxx**


	35. The Carnival and the Kissing Booth

The next day, Troy and Gabriella walked into East High hand and hand

The next day, Troy and Gabriella walked into East High hand and hand. Since not everyone new the deal about Gabriella not visiting Troy, they all just smiled, or some just carried on with what they were doing. But when the pair reached Troy's locker, the whole gang was crowded around and they all stopped talking when they saw how affectionate Troy and Gabriella were when Troy bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Looks like they made peace I guess?" Chad said.

"Looks like it" Zeke replied.

"Hey guys" Troy said slapping hands with them all. Gabriella was a still a little bit shy so half her body was behind Troy's while clinging to his arm.

"Hey Gabriella" Chad said smiling, followed by a whole greeting from Troy's friends, making him smile.

"Hey everybody" Gabriella replied like a mouse giving a small wave.

"Hey Troy, you hear about the carnival?" Chad asked.

"Yeah Gabriella told me, what's the deal?" Troy asked.

"It's just a fundraiser, like family and friends can come, its on the oval…going to be pretty big I think" Zeke told him.

"Ms. Darbus is announcing the roles of what we are going to do in homeroom this morning" Gabriella chimed in.

"Is she?" Chad asked.

"I think you were asleep when she told us that" Gabriella said smiling.

"Sounds like me" Chad replied smiling back at her. Troy was very much liking the interaction with Gabriella and his friends.

"It's just our homeroom class that is working there, the only other ones are the teachers and parents who have volunteered"

"Well we better go to Darbus then" Troy said as they all headed off to homeroom.

"Troy I have to go to my locker, and I'll meet up with Taylor on the way" Gabriella said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am, I'll see you there ok?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Okey dokey" Troy replied as he bent down to give her a peck on the lips.

"See you" Gabriella said and walked off to her locker.

"Gabi!" Taylor yelled, "how are you?"

"I'm great, Taylor I only saw you yesterday!" Gabriella said giggling.

"I know, but Chad told me you and Troy made peace and you are all happy again!" Taylor said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Already?" Gabriella asked, gosh Chad was fast.

"You know how fast news gets around if Chad knows something" Taylor said.

"I guess I do now"

"So Darbus is giving us the carnival roles this morning?" Taylor asked, double checking.

"She is" Gabriella replied, and soon enough they were off to homeroom.

-

-

-

"Alright young thespians! As I call your name, please take heed of what your carnival responsibility will be. Including _you_ Chad Danforth!" Ms. Darbus called out dramatically. "Zeke Baylor, you will be in charge of the jungle gym, along with Sharpay Evans. _Chad Danforth_, you will be in charge of the balloons. Chad! Mr. Danforth!!" Ms. Darbus screeched.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry?"

"What will you be in charge of?" Ms. Darbus asked expectantly.

"Uhhh…in charge of, um. Cartoons. Yeah…" Chad answered, extremely uncertain.

"You have no idea do you?"

"No, I don't" Chad replied almost immediately and everyone laughed, even Ms. Darbus tried to stifle some giggles.

"You are to take care of the balloons. You have to fill them with helium and tie them in bundles, are you quite capable of doing this?"

"Yes your honour" he replied and again the class laughed.

"Right then. Good. Kelsie, you will be the ticket collected for the teacup rides, the cha cha and the mini mouse." She said, and Kelsi nodded, scribbling down the information in her diary. "Troy Bolton, you will be in charge of the cotton candy kart" and Troy nodded, free fairy floss! He thought. "_No_ free cotton candy Mr. Bolton" Ms. Darbus added, and Troy slouched in his seat. "And finally, Ms. Montez you will be at the kissing booth" she said, immediately Gabriella _and_ Troy shot up in their seats.

"What?!" they both chorused.

"Now Ms. Montez, everyone has a responsibility. Sit down Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus yelled as Troy went to stand up.

"But Ms. Darbus, they might be sick, it's really unhygienic" Gabriella pleaded.

"No one will be sick, if they are, they will be smart enough not to want to go to the kissing booth" Ms. Darbus responded.

Not only was Gabriella worried about the germs and such, she was also worried that no one would even line up to kiss her, after all, she has been a nerd ever since she started at East High 5 years ago. Who would want to kiss her? She looked over at Troy with desperate eyes. Troy didn't want people kissing his girlfriend! She was his, his only. Even if the kisses didn't mean anything, kissing is a very intimate thing, and Troy was the only one who wanted to share that intimacy with her!

Gabriella turned around and covered her eyes with her hands; she was just as unpleased with this as Troy was. _Why do I have to do it?!_ Gabriella thought to herself.

When the end of homeroom came, Troy and Gabriella immediately started talking outside of the classroom. "Troy! I don't want to be at the kissing booth! I only like kissing you!" She said frantically.

"Its ok, just relax, maybe-maybe we can get Sharpay to switch with you?" Troy said half heartedly, knowing it was probably a pointless idea.

"There will be no switching" Ms. Darbus said, obviously over hearing the conversation Troy and Gabriella were having with each other. "I will be making sure you are at the kissing booth Gabriella Montez and I will definitely be making sure you will be at the cotton candy kart Troy Bolton. Do you both understand?" Ms. Darbus asked. In fact, she was more _demanding_ that they understand, even if they didn't.

"Yes. Ms. Darbus" they both chorused.

"Great. I was looking forward to such a great carnival, now I have to kiss totally strangers. Kissing booths are the stupidest ideas ever" Gabriella sulked.

"Especially when they have my girlfriend hosting them" Troy said, sulking as well. Gabriella flopped against Troy's chest and he joined his hands around her. "Maybe I will have to buy all the tickets" Troy said and they both managed a small laugh.

The carnival

So Gabriella was sitting up at the kissing booth, the carnival hadn't actually started yet, she was just waiting. Along with the rest of Darbus' home room class. Luckily for Troy, he could see the kissing booth from the cotton candy kart. He saw Gabriella leaning against the stand with her head in her hands and he smiled. When he looked straight ahead again, he saw Max Perry (go back to Chapter 4 to find out who he is, unless you remember) walk in his direction.

"I see your girlfriend is working the kissing booth" Max said.

"Yeah" Troy replied bluntly.

"Mind if I buy a ticket?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I do mind. If you go anywhere near her I'll kick your ass" Troy said, keeping his cool.

"Psshhh, you have to stay right here. Near the cotton candy kart" Max said in a childish voice.

"That won't stop me Perry. You belong somewhere else, like the jungle gym" Troy replied.

"Bolton. What's one little kiss going to do?" Max asked, holing his fore finger up.

"I don't give a fuck Perry! I don't care what circumstance it is. DON'T TOUCH HER!" He bellowed, getting the attention of parents and unfortunately, Ms. Darbus.

"Mr. Bolton!! What on earth is going on here?!" Ms. Darbus asked as she marched over to the two boys.

"I was just letting Troy know I was going to buy a ticket to the kissing booth and was warning him it would be one quick peck. Then he blew up at me" Max said, grinning at Troy.

"Troy. If you move from this kart, there will be consequences. And they will not be pretty ones!" Ms. Darbus bellowed back, getting the attention of the parents and some students again.

"Sucks to be you Bolton" Max said, pointing right at him as he backed off. Troy just stood there fuming, he looked over at Gabriella who was just playing with her hands. He had to warn her. He knew there was about 5 or 10 minutes until the people started pouring in, so he had some time to quickly go and tell her about Max. But he only managed to take about 5 steps before he bumped into Ms. Darbus.

"What did I tell you Bolton??" she said. Troy just rolled his eyes.

"To stay at the kart…" he said, and walked back to the cotton candy stand. "This sucks" he said under his breath, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Max Perry would be kissing his girlfriend. And he knew it would be awful for Gabriella. And he couldn't message her either, his phone was broken, and Gabriella's was out of battery. "This _really_ sucks" but Troy just realized, there was a ticket booth right next to him which was in the hands of Kelsi and she was handing out tickets for the jungle gym, the kissing booth and the mini mouse. He looked in all directions to see if Ms. Darbus was anywhere in sight, but she wasn't. So he quickly whizzed out and bought a ticket.

"Gonna have fun Bolton?" Kelsi said.

"Sure am Kelsi. Thanks" he said smiling at her and quickly ran back to his place.

It had been about 15 minutes and the whole oval was already packed with people. He noticed a few younger boys had lined up at the kissing booth. Like much younger, about the age of 12. He noticed Gabriella try and not laugh when she saw them, he couldn't even _watch!_ 12 year old boys?? They thought a condom was wearing a glove over your hand when you hold hands with another girl.

About 40 minutes had passed and Troy finally had a spare second to look over at Gabriella. _Oh my god!_ The line to the kissing booth was huge! Longer than any rides. Probably because Gabriella looked amazing. But the thing is, lots and lots of the boys in the same grade wanted to get a taste of Gabriella, and see what it was like for Troy to kiss her. Troy blinked when he noticed a piece of paper flop in front of him, then a guy went down to pick it up.

"Sorry Bolton. I dropped my ticket" Max Perry said, holding the ticket up, just so troy could ready _Kissing Booth _on it. "Wish me luck" Max said, and before Troy could say anything, he was already in the line. Troy noticed there was a little bit of fairy floss left to serve about 5 people, then he could line up in the queue. And much to his luck, a whole family came up and got there cotton candy, and Troy made sure they were extra big so he could get rid of every last bit. Then at once, he but the _be back in 30 minutes_ sign above the stall and raced over to the kissing booth.

"Troy! Come here!" a familiar voice said.

"CHAD?! What the hell are you doing?!" Troy said. What the hell was Chad thinking? Kissing Troy's girlfriend!

"Relax! My little brother wants to kiss her, and I have to keep a watch eye over him. He's only 10. I tried to talk him out of it, but he persisted."

"Ugh. Alright." Troy replied and stood in with Chad.

"Wanna get in first ay Bolton?" a not so friendly voice said from behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Troy said. He finally turned around to see the one and only Max standing there. "Matter of fact, yeah. I really do" Troy said and turned back around.

"You think you got it all wrapped up huh?" Max said unfolding his arms. Chad noticed Troy's knuckles went white and he was about to turn around but Chad stopped him. Troy tried to release himself from his grip but Chad wouldn't let him.

"Take it easy man. Just leave it" Chad said. Troy just remained silent and turned around once again and just waited. After about 12 minutes of waiting, Troy took 3 steps towards Gabriella who was just looking up to see who the next person was. Immediately, her eyes lit up and a big smile grew on her face.

"I got my ticket, and I waited in line. I guess I should kiss you now" Troy said.

"Go right ahead" Gabriella said. So Troy smiled as he leaned over the counter, and put his hand on her neck and softly pressed his lips against hers. Gabriella also put her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"What the hell?" One of the guys said from the crowd.

"That's her boyfriend" the other one replied.

Troy couldn't get enough of her, he couldn't resist her. He wanted to kiss her more and feel her whole body against his…

"That is quite enough you two" a teacher said. And they both pulled apart. "Troy I think you should go back on duty" she said. Although, she told them to stop, she was much nicer about it than Darbus was. They both sighed.

"I will be seeing you later" Troy whispered and winked at her as he walked off. But just remembered, it was now Max's turn. When he turned around, he saw Max quickly leaning forward to Gabriella and plastered his disgusting mouth to hers. Anger raged inside him like a boiling kettle.

**Okay guys!! Haha I finally updated! 20 more reviews and I'll write another one! Took me lots of motivation to write this one…thank you sooo much for waiting!**

**xox**


End file.
